


The Family We Choose

by aronoiiel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Child, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Minor Character Death, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronoiiel/pseuds/aronoiiel
Summary: Inspired by an incredibly creative person I came up with a mini adventure for my elfling Aeril. She is a Teleri/Noldor who does not have the best time in her little village. She looks Noldor and tends more towards adventures than trying to socialize. She has a strong unique healing gift that also makes her stand out against her fellow elflings. There is still some cold blood in the village and surrounding settlements for the harbor attack so long ago. The elfling struggles to find her place among both groups. Luckily she finds one friend who does not judge or expect anything from her but her kind heart.





	1. Of sea lizards and adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Outofangband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofangband/gifts).



The elfling’s bare feet made light prints in the warm sand as she moved along the inlet leading to her cove. The cool breeze toyed with her chestnut hair and the warm rays of the sun relaxed her tense shoulders. They had been mean again. She sniffled as another tear traced a track down her sun kissed cheek. Reaching the piles of rocks that blocked the hidden cove from view she began to climb the less steep end of the craggy wall her cousin’s words echoing in her mind. 

“No self respecting elf would ever be friends with a mutation like you! You are not Teleri enough to be among OUR people go live among those traitorous Noldor you are not welcome here!”

His friend’s were not much nicer. 

“She is Noldor? That would explain that ugly hair.”

“And those freakish eyes. They look like an orcs!”

“You haven’t even seen an orc Daeril how would you know what it looks like?”

“As true as that maybe I am sure it looks like her!”

Losing her grip as she descended the other side of the wall she grunted as her bottom hit the soft sand. Sniffling a hiccup escaped her and she sat there hair covering her face while she regained her breath. Turning her sea foam green eyes looked out at her hidden world. The area was protected by a half circle of rocks several feet high. The clear warm water of the ocean eased it’s way on shore leaving a line of seaweed and various sea creature as it hugged the sand before retreating into itself. Her favorite cliff had a small cave like indentation perfect for being perched on while the tide waters consume the shore during the high point of the day. She had many hours before she needed to climb to it. 

Looking to the left of the cliff some feet a way she smiled. She had used a few of the wood brought by the waters to build a small shelter from the sweltering heat of the afternoon and it still stood strong. It was placed against the rock wall pieces of the wood stuck in crevices that held it strong against the water’s swell. Continuing her perusal around the area she stood brushing sand from her trousers. Seabirds called over head while seals barked on the outcropping of rocks to her far right. Giggling as a crab made it’s way over her foot she took a deep breath. She was always calm and happy here. 

Moving forward she decided to approach the sea to give her greetings and see what new fun trinkets it left on the shore over night. The water cooled her warm feet and she let out another giggle as she wriggled her toes in the foam. A gentle wave smoothed it’s way over her feet building enough to cover up to her knees in a cool welcoming embrace before gliding silently out. 

“It is good to see you as well.” she muttered smiling happily as she bent to see examine the blue-purple shell left at her feet. Running a finger along the line that swirled inward to the center of the shell she smiled as she could feel the life pulse within. “It is beautiful but scared.” Settling the shell in a nest of seaweed being pushed by the waves she tilted her head and starred in disapproval at the water. “You should not disturb those who are sleeping. It is not polite.” 

A small wave rushed the shore splashing as it hit soaking the giggling elfling’s face as it caused her to stumble back a step. “I am sorry if I sounded harsh I do greatly love the gift thank you.” Grinning and wiping her face she continue to walk the shore line. As she made her way toward her cliffside hideout the sand gave way smooth flat rocks that stretched further into the water dropping off at deeper points of the watery abyss. This was one of her favorite parts. The rocks had indentations that held pools of water and often times sea creatures she never would see on her own travels. Her lips turned down as she thought on this. She was Teleri and yet did not know how to swim. Another point her cousins and other elves used to tease and ridicule her for. Shaking off her glum mood she stopped at one of the larger indentations and sat beside it her legs folded beneath her for cushion against the warm surface. Brilliant orange and green plant like creatures sat on the bottom and sides. A star like creature blue as the depths of the ocean anchored itself to the side of a the rock sheltering it. Tilting her head curious her eyes widened as she noticed the biggest critter in the pool. Sitting at the bottom was a sea lizard the color of dark leaves. The black spines on it’s back were standing up hiding the stripes of yellow and orange streaked down to either side of the line of spikes. 

Frowning she scooted closer to see the creature. Sea lizards were notoriously skittish and did not tolerate other creatures near them. This one was using one of the purple spiky balls to raise it’s head so it’s short nose stuck out of the water. She knew they breathed air like her but did not understand why it was in the pool. Sea lizards did not handle confinement well. Scanning it’s body with her eyes she frowned as she looked at it’s left hind leg. It was just floating in the water. She reached out with her Fëa feeling for any pain it may be in. 

“Well that will not do.” she muttered mind racing. The lizard’s leg was clearly hurt and it was scared. Frowning she looked around a plan racing through her mind. She needed to mend it’s leg or it would not be able to eat the green slime stuff at the bottom of the water. Reaching for the water she laid her had on it’s surface just above where the lizard rested. She allowed her special touch to warm the surface allow the liquid to filter her power down to the injured leg easing some of the pain in the limb. “I shall not harm you. I can help ease your pain little one. Will you trust me?”

The lizard’s dark eyes did not move as it continued to take in air. She smiled and allowed her hand to fall to the surface of the rock. “I have helped many animals with their bumps and bruises my naneth has taught me many healing arts. I promise I will help you get better so you can have your slime snack!” The lizard perked slightly at this. It was quite hungry. Lifting it’s upper body it pushed it’s head further out of the water turning it’s short nose the sniff her direction. “Hello it is nice to meet you. My name is Aeril. I am-” hesitating she frowned. She did not want to be what she was. “I am an elf and I will help you as best I can.” Taking off her tunic she laid it upon the ground her looser under tunic fluttering lightly in the breeze. “If you lay here I can carry you to some shade and help fix your leg.” 

The lizard eyed her distrustfully it’s dark gaze glinting gold as the sun hit it’s eyes. Sticking it’s tongue out curiously it scented the fabric. It stunk of land fish. This being would eat it. Or tear off it’s tail. Land fish were not friendly to it’s kind. Moving back it froze as it put it’s injured leg down. It’s mouth opened in a pained motion a low hiss escaping over it’s needle like teeth. It was going to be eaten. By this one or by one of the flying ones. But it would not be a meal without causing it’s own harm first. Flicking it’s tail in defiance it readied to fight for its life.

Aeril smiled sweetly. She understood it’s agitation and settled herself more comfortably on the rock. “I know you are scared and more than likely upset with your leg keeping you here. I will not harm you.” her low musical tones began to sooth the lizard it’s tail flicking less frequently. “I know you do not eat things as I do but I do have something you may like.” Pulling out her pouch moved slowly untying it’s cinch and dumping some of the contents on her tunic. Berries rolled onto the fabric she made sure some made it all the way to the edge the lizard stood at. “They are fresh I picked them on the way here today. These red ones are my favorite they are called raspberries. These one are good to they are blueberries. Please try one!”  
The lizard flicked it’s tongue out scenting out any deception. The air about the new things tasted sweet. Curious it slowly put a front leg forward it’s clawed feet landing on the cloth. Reaching it’s neck out it took a small bite of the red berry. Keeping watch on the land fish it turned slightly to try the other berry. They were strange but very good. 

Aeril chuckled quietly. “I am no land fish I am an elfling. I do not have fins.” She indicated her feet and hands. “I am glad you like my snacks they always help me feel happier when I eat them. Will you allow me to carry you to shade?” The lizard finished the berries on the tunic it’s gold eyes closing in content exhaustion. Moving slowly to the center of the fabric dragging it’s injured limb it settled down closing it’s eyes in exhaustion. 

Slowly standing the elfling gathered the sides of her tunic in a make shift sling and carefully moved from the rock to the sand trying not to jostle her cargo. Her heart ached for the lizard it had clearly been in the pool for sometime and given how thin it was had not eaten in some time. Reaching her driftwood shelter she settled the fabric carefully on cool sand inside. Reaching out a finger she gently stroked the lizard from the tip of it’s stubby snout down it’s spiny back to the tip of it’s tail. A sea lizards spikes were only dangerous when it was angry or scared. They were quite soft when they were relaxed with the rest of it’s body. 

She frowned sadly as her fingertip warmed funneling her power to ease the creature’s pain. It was broken. She could feel the broken bones jagged and separated from each other. Looking at the still sleeping lizard she ran her finger along it’s head willing it to a deeper slumber. Moving the bones would hurt terribly and she did not want it waking during her healing. Steadying her breath she gathered the little leg in one small hand and used two fingers on the top of the leg to ease the bones into the right spots. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, a trait her Daerada chastised her for frequently, she pushed strands of her power out like strings wrapping the bones on either side and slowly pulling and knitting them together. She would be very tired after this. It took her longer than when she had helped the owl with it’s wing three days ago. Lizard bones were very different it seemed. 

Sweating and gasping from exertion she sat back against one of the walls and smiled tiredly. It would still need to be splinted for a few days but the leg should be back to normal then. The lizard stirred slightly and she pushed a few berries and a small leaf of water near it. “Be at ease little one. I have set and mended much of your leg. The sticks I tied around it will need to stay for a few days. Which means no swimming still.” Pulling out a pack she stashed there earlier that morning she pulled out a cloak and some lembas. “I will stay with you until then to make sure no one eats you.” She giggled as the creature’s golden eye turned toward her in almost an insulted manner. “ I have no doubt your might spines and tail will avail you. I, however, do not wish to go home and would enjoy having some company for this night if that is ok with you?” 

The lizard flicked the tip of it’s tail thinking on this. The land fish was not like the others. It tested it’s leg moving to stand on all four clawed feet as it drank from the leaf. It was a strange one of it’s people but it was not one of those that would eat it. Turning it clumsily made it’s way to the elfling as she made a nest out of the big cloth she pulled from the leather shell. Aeril that is it’s name. Aeril looked small and vulnerable like it felt in that pool. Making a decision the lizard crawled atop the now curled up elfling and laid upon the top of her arm that rested on her side. It’s tail stretched the length of her body to just below her hip. It was small for it’s age but it’s tail was long and powerful. It would protect her while she took her rest. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeril crinkled her nose as another sharp feeling stung her hand. Pulling it away she tried to tuck it under her cloak only to find it was already under there. Another sharp pain had her crack her eyes open only to be met with the short snout of the lizard. Blinking she jumped as it tailed once again lashed her hand through the cloak. “Aye that stings please do not do that little one.” The lizard hissed clearly distressed and limped in a weird lizard way over to the opening of the shelter. Aeril’s eyes widened and she sat up quickly gathering her scattered things. “We must hurry I have a place we can be safe from the rising water. Will you allow me to carry you?” The lizard stuck out it’s tongue moving slowly to the elfling’s feet. After slinging her pack on she reached down and carefully lifted the creature settling it along her shoulders beneath her slightly curled hair. “ I thank you deeply for letting yourself to trust me. I promise you I will allow no harm to befall you if I can help it.” 

Rushing to the cliff side that held her little cavern she began to climb. Her little body was still quite drained from her healing despite her nap. Her hands and feet slipped far more often than normal and she worried if she would fall several times. Gritting her teeth she kept her eyes focused on the ledge of her hiding place. When she was a few hand holds away she smiled with relief only to cry out in terror as a hawk swooped down screaming it’s challenge. It’s talons were extended determined to swipe the lizard from her shoulders. She had eggs to raise and her hunting trip had gone on for to long with nothing to show. The injured lizard hissed and tried to fling it’s tail in desperation. Unfortunately it’s defensive tactics tangled in the elfling’s hair pulling and knotting it painfully. 

Aeril winced as the raised spikes pierced the skin on the back of her neck as the lizard tried to move and hit the determined hawk with it’s bone crushing tail swings. Losing her footing she screeched as both of them dropped toward the rising water her feet and hands scrambling to find a hold. The hawk flew off over the water turning in a great arch to make it’s way back to it’s meal. 

Several terrifying seconds passed before her foot landed on a large rock stopping her descent. Gasping her hands clasped onto two other larger rocks and she braced herself trying to calm her racing heart. “Easy little one I have you.” Ignoring her own crippling fear of not knowing how to swim she soothed the irate lizard. Humming a song her mother would sing when she came home crying from yet another day of torment from other elves, Aeril once again began to climb to the safety of her roost. 

The hawk cried it’s challenge as they went diving and circling demanding the lizard. Aeril’s eyes blurred with unshed tears. She knew the hawk needed food especially if it had babies to tend to. The lizard was now her responsibility though and she would not forsake it for her own safety. It was not right. Turning an angry glare to the bird she sniffle-hiccuped and yelled to it. “ No you may not have it! I have healed it’s injury and it is under my protection! You are not injured. I know you are tired and I am sorry you are having a bad day of food finding but this lizard will NOT be your meal today! I am it’s protector now go find another place to hunt for your meal!” 

The hawk circled it’s curious yellow eyes watching the elfling. The child was brave if not quite foolish. What child was not though. How else did they learn. A rush of wind buoyed the hawk and pushed it up higher in the air currents. Manwe did not approve of it’s actions. Letting out another frustrated cry the hawk took it’s leave back over land. Perhaps a mouse has lost it’s way home in the forest it hunted the previous day. 

Aeril let out a breath of relief followed by an exhausted sob. The lizard curled it’s tail about her neck trying to keep still as it was still tangled in her hair. This land fish had fought for it. Sea lizards were not only skittish but also lone creatures. Some gathered in groups on colder days to warm themselves. Or to handle a large school of fish which they ate on occasion. As a rule they did not gather in groups often. This one, though, had fought for it. She was not in danger the hawk could not carry her off. So she had fought for it’s safety. Feeling protective the lizard let out a low hiss putting more pressure on her neck in what amounted to a cuddle of sorts. 

Smiling at the gesture and reading it’s intentions she sighed. “I thank you for your trust my new friend. Now let me get us to my hide out so we can get some sleep and a snack.” Forcing her feet and hands to move she ignore the torn flesh on both and made her way upward. It didn’t take long for her to once again reach the ledge. With a grunt she pulled herself up over and settled on her knees before falling to her stomach. She wanted to roll to her back but did not wish to squish her now new friend. 

Wincing as it wiggled trying to free itself she spoke soothingly to it. “I will get you free do not fear. I am sorry my hair has tangled so with your spikes. Stay calm I will do what I can.” Pushing herself to her knees she settled her back pay on the ledge and dug through it for a small knife she kept with her. It came in handy when she ran across a creature trapped by the mean elflings that bullied her. Feeling carefully for each spine she very carefully sheered pieces of her hair following along the line of it’s back until it managed to wriggle down off her shoulder to outstretched arm. 

Smiling she settled it carefully on the ground and glance out over the cliff edge at the horizon. The sun was setting. They would sleep here. Looking back in the cavern she smiled. It wasn’t really a cavern more of an indentation in the cliff side hollowed just enough to keep her dry should it rain. She liked to pretend it was a cavern somethings fully of creatures and plants she was discovering the first time. Grabbing her back she set up her cloak and small bedroll curling up nibbling on some dried meat and cheese she had packed. “I should not keep giving you fruits they are not good for you.” she muttered to her friend as it happily munched on the berries juice staining it’s forest green mouth. Giggling she curled up offering it some water on a leaf and drinking her own fill from her water skin. “You will be feasting on the ocean slime in no time my friend. My naneth says it’s ok to eat things you like as long as you eat things good for you to.” Settling in smiling as the warm glow of the sun hit their hide away she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeril stayed with the little lizard for several days repeating the same routines and helping it to strengthen it’s limb. She was determined to get the little one back to it’s natural habits as soon as it was ready. Smiling she watched as it leaped one of the flat stones that held the pools from the tide into a deep patch of water. It made a soft ‘plunk’ each time it hit the water’s surface. “I think Plunk is a very good name for you.” she muttered as the lizard clawed it’s way back up top the flat warm rock. It’s golden eye watched her as her fingers played with the water in a pool. The sun glistened against it’s wet spikes water droplets dripping onto it’s colored stripes and running off it’s smooth scaly skin. 

Moving forward it stopped before her it’s golden eyes watching her carefully. Going against the instincts it once had it moved to climb her arm. It’s clawed feet carefully gripping the sleeves of her tunic for purchase. Aeril stayed perfectly still frowning as it took up it’s position from several days ago. Laying across her shoulders. It’s head rested around her neck on her collar bone. It’s tail trailing down her arm stopping at her wrist. She had never heard of nor seen this behavior before. She was not sure what to make of it. She did not intend to help it to make it a pet for her. 

“Little one I am very happy for the trust and faith you have showed to me. And I am very happy I was allowed to help you heal.” Sighing she lowered her eyes. Only animals have ever treated her as a kind loving heart. Elves always seemed to see what they wanted her to be based on their own thoughts. “I did not intend to bring you home as one of my own keeping. You are a free creature and one I was most happy to see once more in a healthy state.” 

The lizard flicked it’s tail against her side. Not hard enough to make a mark but hard enough to show it’s dislike of her words. Confused she glanced down at a golden eye that watched her. “I am sorry I did not mean to upset you or say I was ungrateful for your trust.” Confused she jumped slightly as another flick hit a ticklish spot on her side. “Please stop that it is uncomfortable. I do not wish to take you from your home.” Giggling as the lizard’s tongue shot out and landed on the shell of her ear she sighed. “Very well I shall take you to my home. I enjoy your company to you at least do not call me mean things or call my parents mean things. Come.” Picking up her pack she began to walk toward the rock wall she had scaled several days ago. “I will need to get some more things from my garden to bring here for the next time I come. When you wish to go home you must tell me I will happily return you here.” 

The lizard hissed lightly settling down on her shoulders protected by her lightly curled chestnut strands. Her naneth will be quite upset when she sees the bad cuts to her hair. Ah, well she had a new friend to play with and she had an adventure that will be fun to tell her ada at dinner this night. Smiling contentedly she scaled the rock wall careful to make her way down the other side and began her long trek home. Above a hawk circled and cried. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair. The ocean’s waves lapped lazy at the shoreline. The sun shone happily. Quiet spirits unknown to the young talented elfling keeping watch on her trek as she found her way.


	2. Bullies and Elk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeril faces her bullies again and it leads to an enchanted encounter with a big cat and one of her favorite Valar.

“Saes. Daro. Silros you know I do not swim!” Aeril’s desperate pleas were dulled by the thick forest around them. The creek that babbled happily was getting closer she could hear the water roaring in her ears. She tried to hide her terror but it seeped out into her pleas. 

“Honestly Aeril it’s not even that deep. If your spiny lizard was with you even it could stand in it.” her cousin, Silros, answered his golden hair shining in the rays of sun that cut through the canopy. “Stop using Sindarin. That is for babies and you know it is unbecoming of a lady of OUR courts to speak such.”

The two friend’s he had brought with him dragged the elfling by her arms to the creek side laughing and joking between them. She had tried dragging her feet, bare as they were, in an attempt to slow them. “I am sorry I did not mean to speak Sindarin. It-it happens when I am upset. You know it is easier for me to learn than the other languages.” she whispers in embarrassment. There were so many ways she was different than other elflings. It was hard for her to be around any her age for much of the time. 

“Yes you have said so which I find to be a complete joke. All elflings learn the other languages you are just to lazy to put in an effort. Like why you claim you cannot swim.” Silros mocked as they stood on the bank of the creek. “Toss her in boys let’s see if what she claims is true!”

The other elflings laughed as they tossed the shrieking Aeril into the creek. They traded jokes and jibes as the elfling flailed in her panic as her body was submerged when it hit the surface. She was going to drown. They were letting her drown. She had seen a mouse drown once. Or had found it in the lake after it had washed ashore. She still did not quite understand her parents explanation of why the mouse could not return to it’s life. Did not understand what dead meant. She did know that it had made them sad. She did not want to make them sad. 

“Oh honestly Aeril stop with the theatrics! The creek is but waist deep stand up and stop thrashing like a caught fish!” Silros yelled laughing with his friend’s at how utterly ridiculous she looked. They wouldn’t be dumb enough to cause her serious harm. His naneth would have his backside in a sling if he did. As it were the adults for some reason never were aware of their treatment of his cousin. He meant to keep it that way. It helped that some of the grow ups helped them to hide their actions. Like this day when the butcher was keeping her parents busy so they could “teach” her to swim. He was more than happy to aid them if Aeril was being taught a useful life lesson. 

Aeril did not process his words right away. Her emotions were swallowing her as deeply as the cold creek water. She was panicked. Scared. Sad. Confused. Sputtering she finally got her feet beneath her and pushed her head above the water. Coughing up mouthfuls of the clear liquid tears mingling with the water she tried to block out their laughter. At least they could not see her crying. She kept her head bowed. Her sopping chestnut strands sticking to her face luckily hiding most of it from their mockery. 

“She looks like a drowned cat!”

“Or a drowned Warg.”

“Daeril you have got to lay off the books about Arda you come up with the weirdest creatures.”

“But they fit her so well! Ugly strange creatures that dont fit here. It works quite well you should read them.” 

“Come lads. We need to return before lunch or my mother will have all of us cleaning that stables.”  


She ignored their laughter as they walked away. Sniffling as a chill ran through her overwhelmed mind she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Working her way to the opposite shore of the creek she climbed up the slight slope with shaky legs and sat on a nearby log. Wringing out her tunic she sobbed as she tried to understand her feelings. She took great joy in the world they lived in. Loved meeting the new creatures around them. Talking to the trees understanding their feelings. She even liked watching other elves go about their day. She tried to greet her cousin and his friends politely without anger or fear they flared in her chest. She did what she could to avoid them when they seemed to be in one of their moods as they were this day. She knew the butcher had helped them. It was not just elflings who seemed to dislike her living in the small village. 

An eagle cried over head and drew her attention. She knew this one. It was a father who was hunting for it’s mate. They had a nest not far away. This time they had 5 eggs. More than she had seen them have before. He liked her well enough. She smiled the tear tracks and water drying slowly in the early afternoon sun. She did not want to go back to the market. They would be there waiting. Elves would ask questions she was to embarrassed to answer. She was not sure where she wanted to go but far away from other elves seemed to be a good choice. 

No longer dripping wet she stood and walked across the forest floor careful to mind her step. She did not want to get anything stuck in her foot like last week. She would never forget how much it hurt to step on a shed antler. Sighing she placed her hand on an oak and smiled as it’s warm welcome filled her mind. The trees did not speak as elves did. It was complicated to explain but her natural instinct had no trouble interpreting and returning the greeting and kind chatter it offered. It was like a balm to her injured heart. And yet another talent that seperated her. Elves her age should not be able to understand the complex language of trees. She couldnt even speak Quenya. 

Continuing along the path she allowed the various greetings and questions to keep her mind busy and calm her nerves. The filtered light of the sun soothed her tense muscles and dried her clothes warming her skin and making her tired. She did not know these woods nor where they went. Her parents were used to her disappearing to her cove for days on end. They would not miss her anytime soon. Her seafoam green eyes saddened at this thought. She knew it made her parents upset when she did these things. Went on her adventures. They wanted her to make friends with elflings her age. Not just the animals and plants she found in her wanderings. She did not have the heart to tell them why she did not heed their desire. 

She passed two large old red woods that offered her very kind feelings of love and contentment at her presence. The forest passed these guardians opened into a small glade surrounded by strange standing stones. Curious she walked over to the nearest stone. It was smooth and stood as tall as a grown elf. The surface was a clean white the front holding a strange pattern she had seen only once before. In one of the Maiar’s temples. It was the wording of the Valar. “Oh these are so lovely.” she muttered running her fingers over the pattern of writing. The tips of her fingers tingled as her powers were drawn to them. Confused as she had not called upon her special touch she frowned pulling from the stone and frowning at them. 

She had so many question swirling through her mind. What were these stones? Why were they in such a secluded forest yet close to the village? How had no one discovered them? What did they do? Bouncing on her toes in excitement she quietly went from each one to the other. They all held different patterns. And faced inward. Which was strange to her. If they were some kind of greeting or warning they would face outside the circle would they not. Crinkling her forehead in confusion she moved to the center of the circle turning slowly to see each stone clearly. Why would words from the Valar be on these stones? Who wrote them?  


She stifled a yawn as her body finally began to point out that it had been through quite enough for the last few hours. Settling down with her legs crossed she studied the three stones should could see before her. Eyelids drooping she sighed. No answers would come to a tired mind. One of her teachers said that. Fluffing up some moss which had formed a very soft bed in the center she laid down her head pillowed on one arm. Maybe after a nap she would make some copies on bark and research them in the library Lord Erestor invited her to. Her eyes drifted close as a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She liked and missed Lord Erestor. 

‐---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voices dragged her conscious from it’s quiet rest. As her eyes focused from her nap the voices grew quieter. Something strange tickled her cheek. Unable to hold onto her giggle she swiped at it with her hand and sat up rubbing her eyes. Blinking owlishly she smiled softly. Before her was a weasel. It’s marbled black and white coat standing out sharply against the forest floor. Weight on her legs drew her attention to a large lizard. Far larger than Plunk. It’s bright red skin shifted it’s color to match her brown trousers from the tip of it’s nose to it’s tightly curled tail. Her mouth gaped in awe. “You change color.” she whispered excitement flooding her veins. “I have never seen such an amazing thing you are truly special!” She could feel how pleased it was by her compliment as well as the amusement rolling off the weasel. Turning she addressed it as well feeling guilty for focusing on just one of the animals that had awoken her. “You have a most beautiful coat. It is shiny and healthy. Though you do stand out against the forest. How do you hunt?” 

The weasel twitched it’s nose in amusement flicking it’s tail and chittering in a low tone. It would not share it’s secrets else others would steal it’s meals. Aeril smirked and nodded her head understanding the feelings it sent to her. “I apologize that was rude of me to ask. You are very clever little one it is a pleasure to meet you.” A rustling just behind her made her sit up fully turning slightly she gasped. A whiskered face and large black cat like nose met her gaze. Looking up and pulling back slowly fear shot through her chest down to her toes. The large cat was easily three times her size. Perhaps more. She was never good with measurements. It’s midnight coat was splotched with light patterns of what looked to be spots. Though they were not solid they were like someone had taken a lighter paint and drawn open spots thinking to fill them with splashes of color but deciding not to. Gold eyes blinking slowly as warm breath brushed passed her face. 

Her moment of fear gave way to giggles and laughter and the cat began to use it’s rough tongue to clean her hair and the dirt and dried tears from her face. “Mëoita! I am so happy to see you! You are no longer the cub that ate my trouser leg.” She nuzzled the big cats face as she finished her cleaning duties. Frowning slightly Aeril looked to the group of animals again and became a bit scared. “How are you here? Why would Orome send you to our village?” 

Mëoita allowed amusement and calm to flow to her. Gasping she eased the color changing lizard off her legs and stood looking around. She knew this forest. She had traveled here many many years ago when she was younger just learning to walk in fact. Mëoita was just a cub then. They had both grown. Worried and a bit panicked she turned to her friend. “Why-how am I here? I was-I do not understand. My parents will be very worried that I have gotten so far.” The big cat let out a rumbling purr and nuzzled the distraught young one. Letting her calm mind settle the elfling shift flicker her tail walking around her and nudging her gently to walk. 

Frowning but trusting her friend she moved down a rugged path full of fallen decaying trees and thick growths of vines. The lizard had settled itself on the big cat turning a dark brown blending as best it could with it’s traveling companion. The weasel bounced ahead turning and jumping it’s excitement uncontainable in it’s little body. It was some time before they pushed through a final blanket of vines and weeping willow branches to find a stunning opening in the thick old forest. Wildflowers grew in abundance carpeting the sides of small paths leading from where they stood. The paths branched off to various areas surrounding what she now recognized as a large glade. The path to the left was going to a waterfall filling a calm river. The one to her right was following a winding way to a patch of grass where several elf were grazing and napping. A third path moved to the center reaching beyond to the far end of the glade where another patch of thick branches provided privacy. Her gasp amused the three creatures with her. Their keeper was correct when he said they would enjoy this little one’s reaction. 

“Mëoita-what is this place?” She was afraid to move forward. Afraid to ask questions. This was something special. She could feel it. Power surrounded her in this place. Caressing her mind like a stroke to her hair. Curling about her Fea as a blanket would lending comfort and safety to her shaken self. Her powers glowed and danced within her in response to the power curling about her embracing her making her feel safe and welcome. “This-” she whispered locking her eyes on the gold ones of her protector. “Mëoita-this is-I am-how have I come to Lord Oromë’s glade?” 

She had read stories, many stories, of this glade. It was a place where his favored creatures could rest with no concerns to bother them. It was only hinted at in many books Lord Erestor had helped her create a list of things she had discovered in many books to try and piece together if it was in deed a real place. She clearly had her answer. Unsure and almost afraid of how she had arrived here she grunted as Meoita nudged her forward guiding her to the center path. “I-do not think-” Blushing she allowed the big cat to push her on. She was very embarrassed how had she come to taint this sacred place. Her parents would be furious as would Lord Oromë. 

“Come, child, I am not angry for that which I have invited to my retreat.” soft but stern words passed over her ears sounding as a breeze rusting the trees. “Please settle your nerves. You have fallen asleep in one of my Maiar’s travel circles. I had told them to turn that off some days ago.” he muttered amusement evident in his tenor voice. “Mëoita has told me much of your Fëa and I do agree with her. You truly are a unique elfling. One, I do believe, who is not having such an easy time of it.” 

Aeril blushed fiercely tilting her head down so who unruly lightly curled hair hid her burning face. “I-I did not mean to intrude Lord Oromë. They-the other-I-” frustrated with her nerves she took a deep breath. This was very unbecoming a lady, she still did not know the meaning of that phrase, to speak so in front of a Vala. Especially one she had wanted to meet for so very long. “They do not mean the things the say and do. Lord Manwë says they are lost and scared. They are trying to find who they are. I cannot fault them for the way they treat me.” She smiled sadly looking up toward where the elk lounged. “I am strange looking compared to them. And the rest of my family. I-my-I have abilities they do not. I would be wary of someone like me I think.” 

Oromë watched the elfling from where he sat rubbing his good friend’s antlers. It was shedding season and their antlers were being unusually stubborn. He had asked his keeper for aid. His eyes locked on Mëoita asking her to bring the child closer to them. “You speak far kinder and far wiser than your years show little one. It is endearing but also heartbreaking. Those who speak wiser beyond their years often have not lived lives that one would expect.” Smiling as she reached the end of the path and hesitated before stepping on the field of grass he mentally asked one of the calf’s to approach her leading her further in. Mëoita and his herd leader did not get along for obvious reasons. 

Aeril starred in awe as a baby elk approached her letting out a tiny call and lowering it’s head expecting a pat while snuffling her pockets for treats. Laughing to gave it an obligatory scritch behind it’s ear and allowed it to lead further onto the field of resting elk. Tilting her head curiously she watched him work for sometime before her usual nature forced her questions. “My lord if I may ask what is it that you are doing?”

Oromë smiled at the curious elfling. “Every year the elk and other antlered creatures shed their antlers to grow bigger antlers. The casing that comes off can sometimes be stubborn thus they often rub them against the trees. This season this one’s antlers do not seem to want to shed properly. I am helping to relieve this and check to see if the reason is something my Maiar may need to treat.” 

Nodding she folded her legs below her as she sat near the outer ring of lounging creatures. She did not wish to disturb them more than she had. Though. They were projecting their calm acceptance to her. Most animals in this forest did so. With one exception. She shuddered slightly she did not like thinking of that being. Her eyes shot up to Oromë as he chuckled lightly eyes still on his task. “You have met my monster. Forgive him child the giant snake has had a rough time of it since it was a hatchling. He is intimidating but will harm none else he will feel my wrath.” Green eyes flecked with gold flashed in amused promise. 

Aeril was not sure how she felt about this conversation but crinkled her brow in confusion. “What is wrath?” She watched Orome’s lips thin in thought. He should not have spoke so boldly to the child. “It is similar to being upset with another. Angry as it were.” She blinked. She had trouble picturing the Valar angry. She had met only four now and all had been warm and kind to her. A lot of things were hard for her to picture though. “Come little one would you like to assist me? Such heavy thoughts do not fit such a beautiful curious elfling.” 

Aeril cringed at the praise. She did not feel pretty. She had been told her curiosity would get her into big trouble one day. “Nay little one do not think on such things. Curiosity is a very useful and courageous trait to maintain. How else do you think I convinced Lady Yavanna to allow me such creatures to keep me company in my wood?” Grinning as the child moved slowly to sit beside him he asked the big elk to lower it’s head to the ground so the little on may reach. He handed her an oiled tool that he was using and showed her how to properly stroke the antlers. “Slow movements do you feel how he is soothed and grateful by the action?” She nodded she could feel the elk’s happiness at her work. Without her prompting her fingers warmed as her power aided her working making sure the elk was very relaxed and no harm was being done to the new antlers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Letting her hands go and watching their movements Orome chose to contact Este. She had mentioned this elfling before particularly her connection with the natural world and her unusually strong healing abilities. “The elfling truly is unique. Are her parents aware of what training she will need to be introduced to?”

Estë sighed as she replied “Her situation is complex. Her father does indeed wish to place her under more advanced tutelage. Her mother defers to her own father who wants nothing to do with the child’s abilities. He is one of the infected. We have had a Maiar near him for some time working to determine his level of need.” 

Oromë sensed her hesitation. “That is grievous news. Has he harmed the child?” Her reluctance to continue the conversation made his eyes narrow. “What are you not sharing with me?”

“HE-may be able to guide her through some of her-” 

“You truly thing HE is recovered enough to lend aid to an elfling even-” 

Estë flashed annoyance at him. “What I choose to share and not share with you is my concern until it becomes yours. I do not begrudge you your opinion but I ask you to respect mine.” 

Oromë grimaced and apologized. He did not need her ire at this moment. “What is it you wish me to do with the elfling. I cannot shelter her from her life.” 

Sighing Estë allowed her sorrow to feed through her words. “It would be a great disservice to the child if we were to do so. Do as you wish I thank you for confirming my suspicions of her. I will speak with others on how to proceed with her future teachings.” ‐‐--‐-----------------‐--‐‐-----------------------------‐----------------------------------------  
“And then my Ada says that a great battle was waged and many elves fought and saved the village from it’s fall.” The elk let out an un-elk like snore as it slept through her tale. She smiled not offended by the creature’s nap. She was glad she could ease it’s worries. Noticing that Oromës eyes had regained their focus she smiled. “Do you know of Ada’s adventures in Arda?” 

Oromë schooled his features. “Aye young one he was very brave and fought well in the battles there.” 

“I do not understand a lot of what he tells. What is a man? And a dwarf? Are they like me?” 

Oromë’s laugh startled some of the elk causing the mother’s to snort in annoyance as their calf’s called out their fright. He settled them with an apology and turned to the elfling. “They are creations of the same one who brought elves into the world. I believe Lord Elrond and Lord Thranduil would be best to answer those questions.” 

“Oh.” pursing her lips she moved to the other set of antlers pleased at her work. She enjoyed doing this. “I wanted to ask Ada but he did not wish to answer. Why can we no longer go to Arda. The books I read sound very nice. I would like to see it some day.” 

Oromë frowned. “You ask heavy questions though not unwelcome ones. Arda-is now a home for men. Valinor is a home for elves. It is-difficult-to explain in terms you may understand. If you return when you have grown more in spirit and mind I shall explain it to you in detail.” 

She smiled happily at him shaking her cramping hand sand massaging her tired fingers. The elk’s antlers were done and looked healthy as the other ones around her. “Do you ever walk villages and talk to elves like you talk to me?” 

“Very few times but yest I have.” Smiling at her as her eyes drooped he called to Mëoita to approach slowly. “I believe it is time to send you home elfling. I am grateful for you visit. It is not often I have such company to aid me and make such conversation.” 

Picking up the child and placing her on the large cat’s back he smiled carefully tucking a strand of curled chestnut hair behind a small pointed ear. “Do not forget what you have learned here today. Some beings have had past experiences that leave them with lasting scars on their Fëa. Those scars cannot always be healed and we must respect their pain and not force our help on them. Others have lost their way and are fearful causing them to lash out as an animal in a trap. We must not judge them harshly nor should we place ourselves in their harms way to force our help on them. While still others accept their lot in life and do what they can to heal the hurts unpredictable events cause.” 

Walking with the cat to the edge of the glade he sighed sadly as the child drifted off to sleep her head resting on Meoita’s neck. “And yet there are those like you who would give their Fea to help those that do not accept it. Fear not young one we are watching over you. A friend you shall find one who knows suffering beyond anything any being should. He will help heal your wounds. And perhaps you will guide him back to what he once was.” Nodding to the big cat he watched as they worked their way back to travel stones and back to the comforting warmth of her own home. “Wheels are in motion.” Glancing down at the weasel that was bounding up his leg and to his shoulder Oromë allowed his fingers to stroke it’s fur as it chittered nervously. “I know little one. The child is wounded far deeper than what her cousin inflicts on her. We have watchers on her grandfather but I fear our discovery has come to late to prevent her Fëa lasting harm.”


	3. Of Berry Juice and Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeril helps to make the best berry juice in ages and meets the twins while some disturbing revelations are had by the older elves

Aeril bounced about the fruit stand excitedly pointing to various ones and asking questions about them. “This one is very pretty does it taste like that one? Oh this one is so different looking where is this one from? Can this one be made into juice to?” The shop keeper took it all in stride answering the elflings questions with practiced ease. Glorfindel was tying his golden hair back and to the top of his head. The heat wave the area had been suffering from was hitting it’s peek and he was beginning to become uncomfortable. Which was saying a lot given his experience with a balrog’s fire. Shaking his head he grinned to himself. He will never live those jokes down even from himself. Keeping his eyes on his young charge the Vanya sighed quietly. Her father was one of their best translators and he was called to their city for some weeks to work on several items they had received from Lord Thranduil’s cache of literature and maps. Erestor was over the moon with joy. Glorfindel, however, was bored out of his mind and was happy to entertain the little sprite for the duration of her stay.

“Glorfy look at this one! Can we make juice with this one please? Elunes says that it has a good body.” She crinkled her nose. “I do not know what that means but I have heard it said about good wine so that must mean it makes good juice. Right?” She looked to both of the elves both smiling in amusement at the excited elfling.

“Aye Aeril we shall take whatever you choose and will make the best juice this city has seen in ages!” Glorfindel handed a few coins to the shop keeper the young elleth blushing and nodding her thanks to the lord. “Come we have more than enough let us find a few more things to make our juice and we shall head back. Are you getting hungry Aeril?” She nodded and he smiled turning toward a stall that had fresh baked food \-----‐------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And then we went for a ride across a really big field and found a pretty lake with a very very big waterfall. Ada I have never tasted such good water!” Aeril chattered excitedly from her bed as she relayed to her ada all she had done that day. He smiled tiredly at her as he tucked the light blanket about her and fluffed her pillows.

“It sounds as though you had quite an adventure with Lord Glorfindel.”

“Oh yes ada! Tomorrow we are going to clean all the fruits and make the best juice the city has seen in ages!”

He raised an eyebrow curiously but chuckled at her enthusiasm. “That sounds like quite a task! I look forward to enjoying some of that juice do save a glass for me?”

She nodded her eyes clouding as sleep called to her. Placing a kiss upon her forehead and soothing her hair from her face he left her to her rest. Outside her door Glorfindel leaned against a wall arms crossed a frown on his fair face. “She can be quite a handful with her curiosity. I thank you deeply for keeping her entertained this day.” He bowed low truly grateful to this Lord who had become a good friend to his family.

Glorfindel inclined his head smiling. “It was my great pleasure to do so. She is a wonderful child her curiosity is refreshing.” Frowning he nodded his head for him to follow so that they would be out of earshot of the elfling. “Garthon I wanted to speak to you about introducing Aeril to the twin’s and beginning her lessons in healing early.” Raising his hand to stay the other elf’s words of protest he continued. “I understand your concerns and would agree in most cases. Aeril’s abilities are far beyond what she can understand. I fear she will come across a situation and over exert herself.”

Garthon nodded his lips forming a thin line of concern. It was something he had been worried about for some time. Her mother was trained in a few of the healing arts and had expressed her concerns over their daughter’s clearly advanced abilities causing her harm. “We have spoken about this in the past her mother and I. We agree she should be in training to avoid any incidents that would harm her.” As they approached his chambers Garthon turned to Glorfindel smiling softly. I thank you my Lord it would be an honor to have the sons of Lord Elrond meet her and see to her training.”

Glorfindel smiled and inclined her head. “They will do well with her. Elladan in particular will bond well with her he had similar situations occur when he was an elfling.” With a courteous bow Garthon turned and entered his chambers while Glorfindel went to seek out the twins.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeril bounced on her toes humming happily as she helped to peel and remove the seeds and pits of the fruits to make their juice. It was her favorite part of the warmer months having fruit juice. Now she was old enough to make her own juice she was fidgeting with excitement. “Do you think they will like our juice Glorfy?”

Glorfindel chuckled at the restless elfling careful to juice the fruits she handed him. “Aye little one I have no doubt that it will turn out to be something no one will forget. We shall have our work cut out for us next year to beat that which we make now.”

She giggled taking a nibble of one of the fruits that was not suitable for juicing but worked well for a snack for busy elves. “Who are the special tasters we shall meet? Have they tasted lots of juices? How will they know ours is the best in ages?”

“Aye they have even made some very good juices in their days. They are experts at tasting things. They will be here soon and I assure you they will be quite a welcome sight.”

It was not long after their last bit of juice was prepared that a knock sounded at the door. Glorfindel called a welcome and it opened to reveal the twin sons of Lord Elrond. Aeril’s sea foam green eyes widened in shock and small gasp escaped her purple stained lips. “Welcome my Lords we have many juices for you to taste and judge this day!”

Aeril could not remove her eyes from the twins. She looked between them confused and in complete awe. Both elves bowed low to their former tutor and to the speechless elfling. “Greetings Lord Glorfindel and Lady Aeril.” They said in complete unison causing the elfling to giggle her wide eyes not leaving their faces.

Making sure to wipe her hands on an already stained towel she walked nearly running to the twins. Tilting her head up to see their faces as she stopped near them she smiled brightly. Crinkling her brow curiously her eyes turned to each of their hands. These elves looked the same but they were both very different. Reaching out she ran her fingers lightly over Elladan’s palm the tips leaving warm patterns in their wake. Grinning as he had done similar as an elfling he turned his hand for her to have access to the energy she was reading. She truly was something special. Her other hand moved to the open palm Elrohir held near his brother’s. He knew what she was doing and grinned at his brother before looking back to her. “Tell me Aeril what colors do you see for us?”

Aeril looked up and smiled happily at Elrohir. They were different. They looked the same but they were very different colors. “You have a lot of oranges and yellows. And one green! I have not seen those colors together!” Turning to Elladan she frowned. “You are blue and silver. And purple. I have never seen those colors before either. You both are very very warm and sing together but-different.” Aeril was confused but very interested on how different the two elves were.

They smiled in unison. “The colors you describe are those that associate with our chosen paths. I am Elladan. I have chosen to follow the path of a healer and leader of our people.”

“And I am Elrohir and I have chosen to follow the path of a Warrior and craftsman. We are the sons of Lord Elrond whom you are well acquainted with I believe?”

Aeril nodded her head her smile widening at their explanations. “Oh yes he helped me when I was not feeling well after I helped one of the herd dogs that got hurt.”

They had heard of the incident and had wanted to meet this elfling for sometime. Elladan crouched down locking eyes with her. “That was a very brave and generous thing you did for our herd dog. I am most grateful to you.” Aeril smiled proudly at the praise. Tilting his head curiously Elladan let his own senses wash over the elfling searching out a few points his father had spoken of. “You are quite strong and very smart.” Aeril tilted her head watching him curiously. “Tell me Aeril have you heard of the classes we teach here on healing?”

Aeril nodded her head slowly. “My ada told me about them on the way here. He said that you teach a lot of things like what plants can help and how to make potions that help.”

Elladan smiled settling down with his legs crossed while Elrohir and Glorfindel went about talking about the juices and setting up the tasting table. “Aye it is quite interesting. Would you like to go to one and see if it is something you would like to do?”

Aeril’s smile faded. “Stay here? With you and Glorfy?”

Elladan could feel her apprehension and kept his voice light and calming. “If you would like that. It will be a lot of things to learn and it would be best if you were here to ask questions and practice what you learn. Erestor will be here as well to help you with any books you need.”

Her eyes brightened at the idea of being near such a big library and with Erestor who knew so many things and was never bothered by her constant questions. But, she would not be able to go to her cove or see Plunk. “Do-I have to decide now?”

Smiling he shook his head rising and reaching for her hand. “Nay it is a very big decision and we will not have you do something you do not wish to. Come let us talk about this later I am looking forward to your juices!”

Bouncing she began to chatter excitedly as they approached the other two who had already began to taste their days work. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After the elfling had been put to her bed Glorfindel sat with the twins in the new Hall of Fire. “What is your opinion on the elfling?”

Elrohir pursed his lips in thought. “Her abilities are truly advanced. She does not know it but her energy envelops anyone in her vicinity. She cannot process the information it gives her passed whether the elf near her is in need of something.”

Elladan nodded grimly. “Aye it is very similar to my situation ages ago. The colors she had seen were incredibly advanced. I could not make out individual colors as she did until I was much older. She also welcomed our exploration of her Fea and did not attempt to shield herself. That is very concerning.” Turning to Elrohir he raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Aye Dan I felt it as well. I do not know what to make of it either.”

Glorfindel frowned clearing his throat. “Make of what exactly?”

Elladan sighed. “You will not like this but I pushed her mental blocks. She has strong ones for one untrained however I did break through them.” Glorfindel frowned in disapproval that was a violation of one of the basic and most important rules of healers. “I know what you are thinking and I did have my reasons. She has-threads confining parts of her mind. Like-similar to-” He huffed in frustration. “They feel like spider webs.”

“We see it often in elves who have been infected with the poison left from the Darkening.” Elrohir whispered his stomach twisting in fear for the elfling. “We were not sure until we managed to break through her barriers. The poison is in her though I cannot fathom how.”

Glorfindel nodded grimly. This was ill news indeed. “Elladan can you cleanse her as you have helped do with others?”

Elladan leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs and steepling his fingers. “In truth I do not know. The poison is not rooted in her. It is as if she is siphoning it from another source. Perhaps someone or something she has healed in the past.” Looking to Glorfindel and Elrohir his eyes saddened. “If she does not decide to stay they leave in a weeks time. I know not if we can heal the damage that is slowly occurring within her.”

Glorfindel and Elrohir exchanged looks the younger twin setting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Do not fear Dan we shall speak with father on the morrow and come up with a plan to hide the little one.”

“It is late. Come boys let us go to our own rest.” Glorfindel grinned at the indignant reactions the two always gave to his endearment. “No matter your age you will always be my boys now come.”

‐-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeril waved happily from her seat in front of her father on their horse. She would miss this city but she was most happy to be heading home. She had so very many things to tell Plunk when she visited her cove. She even made sure to pack several small bottles of her favorite juice to share with Plunk.

Elladan and Erestor waved back to the elfling and her father as they turned to depart. The councilor frowned his shoulders tense as he watched them. “I fear for her Elladan. Something is very wrong in her village. I received a missive yesterday from a Maiar that has been contacting me with map updates for the shorelines. They believe on of those sickened by the spores of the trees resides there. They can feel the taint there so thick it turns their stomach.”

Elladan looked to his tutor gravely. “Aye it has touched her as well. I have done what I could to strength her mind against the poison. I only hope she chooses to begin her classes soon. We cannot force her to learn if she does not wish to. Have the healers from Estë been sent to the village?”

Erestor shook his head. “ I know not I have sent messages to bother Estë and Oromë. They will send who they can when they can. Until then we have to hope that village will hold against the coming storm.”

Elladan smirked at Erestor as they turned to go inside. “I believe you are in need of an ocean side vacation my dear councilor. What say you we take a break from our work in a few weeks to refresh our spirits?”

Erestor chuckled at the older twin. “Your father will not be pleased with you so far from your group dealing with something of this magnitude.”

“That may be so but I will have one of the most intelligent and experienced elves at my side. I fear not for my safety!”

“I shall take that as a compliment though I do believe you just called me ancient.”

Elladan laughed. “Nay my Lord Erestor I called you experienced!”

“You have been around Glorfindel far to much these last months.” he muttered.


	4. Fireflies and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ungoliant had destroyed the trees she had left poisoned spores within the remains. These spores have traveled and implanted themselves in the fairly fertile soil of elven minds. Few got lucky enough to embed into a host they could feast off of long enough to fully consume them. Most have to find their own meals. Unfortunately for Aeril her grandfaher is one of these Hosts. And she makes a rare delicacy for the creature.

Aeril giggled as her father tucked her for the night. “Nay ada I do not believe I have hidden a dragon under my bed tonight.” She watched as he wriggled half under her bed looking for anything that may be sneaking around in the shadows.

 

“I see that nothing has been smuggled in as you say firefly. Let us see if an oliphaunt has made it’s way into your closet shall we?” Garthon pulled himself out from under the bed and slowly crept to the closet raising his finger to his lips and making a shushing sound to his daughter

 

Aeril suppressed her giggles squishing her mouth with her hands. She did not wish to alert anything that was hiding in her closet to her ada. Watching with wide eyes she gasped as he flung open the door making a loud “aha”. Giggling as he made a grand show of checking every corner before closing the door.

 

“Well it seems as though you have no strange creatures hiding in your room this night.” he smiled as he sat upon the edge of her bed ignoring the irritated hiss from Plunk as the movement shifted the curled up lizard. “That is besides Plunk.”

 

Aeril frowned her brow crinkling in thought. “Plunk is not a strange creature it is a sea lizard.” Smiling happily at her ada she scooted down to lay on her pillows as he pulled her blankets up to her chest and tucked them about her. “Ada?”

 

“Yes my firefly?”

 

“Naneth-she said that I am to become a bridge for the Noldor and Teleri. I do not wish to become a bridge. I like being an elf.”

 

Garthon chuckled as her words. “That is not what your naneth is meaning little one.” raising his hand to sweep a few stray locks of hair from her forehead he allowed all the love he had for her to shine through his eyes. “I will explain when you are older for this moment I wish for you to walk the dream world of our people and rest for tomorrow. Your mother will take you to visit your grandfather for a few weeks.”

 

Aeril fought not to tense at the news. She had not known that was tomorrow. She did not want to go. Forcing a smile she gave her father a nod and waited for him to leave before motioning for Plunk to move to rest on her chest. “I do not want to go to Daeradar’s.” she whispered as she ran her fingers down its spines. “Plunk I do not like it there. I cannot be rude and tell naneth I do not like her adar. But I do not like the Mean one who shares his mind.” The lizard watched her with one sleepy eye. It did not understand her words but felt her distress. Flattening it’s body as much as it could it tried to convey it’s protection to whatever it was she was scared of. Smiling the elfling’s fingers slowed their stroking motion as her eyes glazed over and sleep found her.

‐----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tanithil’s home was on the furthest outskirts of the village situated at the base of a small waterfall that filled a fast moving river. Aeril truly loved the area around the home it was full of places to explore and animals to meet and trees to speak with. Inside, however, she was cast into a world she did not wish to be apart of. Clutching the mane of her pony tighter she forced herself to calm her fluttering tummy. She should not feel this way about her Daeradar. He was family one is meant to love family no matter what.

 

Dismounting her mother called a greeting to her Daeradar as he stepped from the house to meet them. “Adar it is good to see you well. I thank you for agreeing to once again take Aeril and teach her the ways of court. I fear I have been away so long it is not something I have kept up on.” she laid a hand on Aeril’s head stroking her daughter’s hair lovingly.

 

“I can see by her posture that I have my work cut out for me. Have you not been practicing what we have learned the last months Aeril?” Tanithil’s hard gaze locked the child into place.

 

Aeril fought not to fidget and dutifully kept her eyes to the ground. “Yes my lord I have tried hard to continue the lessons I was taught. I am sorry if I fall short of your espek-ekpest-um your teachings.”

 

Tanithil sighed and looked to his daughter. “Nidhel I understand you want the child to keep her free spirited ways but it is doing more harm than good for her. If you keep allowing her to ignore that which I have taught her she will be nothing more than a typical uncultured Noldor child.”

 

Aeril tilted her head down more so her hair hid the flinch she could not hold back. She did not understand why her Daeradar disliked the Noldor so much. Why he showed so much anger toward her ada. Her mother’s soft voice soothed the knots in her tummy somewhat. “Adar you know I do not wish for you to speak such in Aeril’s presence. I understand your anger and I do not fault you for it but it is far passed time for all of us to heal. We have punished the Feanorians and their followers far more than necessary for their actions. Please if you do not wish to come to terms with this that is your choice. But I will not have you lash out at my love nor our daughter for this.”

 

Tanithil watched his daughter a small part of him singing in pride at her words. His child had grown up strong and willful. Even if that was currently directed at him. “Very well I shall not speak of it again in her presence. You have my apologies Nidhel. You know I love you both and would do whatever you wished. I will watch over and teacher what I may the coming weeks. You enjoy your time with Garthon.” They traded hugs and Nidhel hugged Aeril before mounting and turning back to the village. “Come Aeril we will begin with the afternoon meal. Let us see if you at least remember your table manners.”

 

Aeril swallowed and began to recite some of her favorite parts of the stories her ada told her. They helped to calm the icky feeling in her stomach as she followed her Daeradar into his home. Pausing at the door he turned to her and she paled. She knew what he would ask. He never did so in her naneth’s presence. She knew her naneth would not allow it. “Go to the tree and cut three switches. I will meet you in the dining room.” She nodded her head before slowly turning and making her way to the only tree that grew near by. It sang it’s greeting to her feelings of happiness and curiosity flooding her Fea at the tree’s excitement. Her tummy rolled and her chest hurt as she placed her hand on the first thin branch in her reach. Tears dripping she apologized to the tree profusely as she worked to sever the limb. It’s pain and confusion gave way to understanding and acceptance as she choked out her words. It understood on it’s own level it was the dark one that made this bright one obtain it’s branches. It had done so before. Doing what it could to sooth the little one Aeril calmed after the third branch was cut and stripped. The tree imparted to her it’s joy at her return and it’s forgiveness for the deed. She allowed both hands to caress the trunk sending bits of her power into it for swifter healing. Smiling through her watery eyes she took her bundle and prepared her mind for the weeks to come.

\-----------‐-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As evening fell her legs and arms ached from the constant strikes from the switches during her lessons. The strikes rarely left bruises but the stinging red marks seemed to be worse at times. Her fingertips warm from the salve she applied and the small amounts of her power she let flow into them, Aeril sighed thinking of her cove. She wished Plunk was with her at least she would have someone to talk to. Her Daeradar did not allow her to speak to him unless first addressed. That is how proper elflings acted around adults. She disliked the ribbon that he wrapped about her shoulders and tied her to the chair during her meals to. It held her posture properly but made it very hard to move her arms to eat her food.

 

Crawling onto her bed she sunk beneath her covers watching the sun descend slowly in the sky. She may not like his lessons but he was not cruel to her. The Mean one was. The Mean one liked to hurt her. She tried to push it from her Daeradar once. Tried to heal him of the fractures it was causing in his colors. It did not like that and she was injured so badly she had to stay at a healing house in the village for many days. The Mean one had her tell her parents and Daeradar she had fallen from the cliffs by the waterfall. She obeyed as it had shown how badly it could harm her Daeradar had she told the truth. She fought her tears as her memories flashed in her mind. She had to be strong. She had to help her Daeradar.

 

She did not even realize she had fallen into her walking dreams until the bedside dipped. Her eyes were slow to focus and the fuzziness of returning to her mind made it difficult to know where she was. Until she felt the familiar painful pull from her Fea. It was like a string that had been attached to part of her Fea and pulled through her arm and out of her hand. Looking down she easily made out her Daeradar’s hand on hers. Looking up using the light of the full moon to see his face she fought a fearful whimper. The look in his eyes and scary smile were that of the Mean one. It only came out at night.

 

“Ah my little star you have grown your power significantly while you have been away.” the creature’s voice turned her grandfather’s rough and aged like an old being who had a dry throat. “I have missed the delectable feast you offer me.” Aeril wrinkled her forehead the line of power it used to pull on her own Fea made her chest burn like it was on fire. “You have also built blocks which are making it harder for me to feast properly.” Frowning the being released her hand it’s power maintaining the thread it had placed inside the elfling. “You have shown no desire to resist me before. Do you no longer care for my host?”

 

Aeril’s eyes flew wide shaking her head in swift denial. “Nay I did nothing. I have used my special touch as you have asked. I have helped as many as I could. I have done nothing to resist anything you have asked of me. Please do not harm him. I will do as you ask. Please.”

 

The Mean one snarled grabbing the elfling’s throat to silence her irritating pleas. “You have shielded your mind from me! You have hidden you power’s behind barriers so that I may only take the smallest amounts without harming you greatly! Do not lie to me!” Her hands flew to his arms desperate fear shining from her wide eyes. “It is wrong to lie to those you love Aeril.” The mean one snarled. It could feel the blocks. The light of them did not feel like the elfling’s she had gone to healers, very strong healers, and had these barriers placed upon her. This would not do. Watching the elfling’s face turn red it snarled and dropped her to the bed. Aeril coughed violently as she gasped in breath. The Mean one grinned down at her and she curled up as small as she could hoping it would not strike her in it’s anger. “Nay little star I shall not harm thy physical form. It is your Fea and your mind that I shall release my anger upon this night.” Aeril did not understand what it meant by those words but felt a dizzying wave of relief as she realized she would not be hit again.

 

Her stomach rolled in fear and she yelped as the Mean one grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. They approached the stairs to her Daeradar’s basement and she froze at the top of the stairs. The pure blackness of the space before her made her blood turn to ice. She shivered and the hairs on her arms stood on end. Something rolled up the stairs and seemed to force her mind to scream at her to flee. To run. To find her ada. She wanted her ada.

 

“I see you can feel the surprise I have set up for you little star. It matters not who has placed those barriers upon my feast. I shall shatter them one at a time and take the sustenance within. Just as my life give took the very Light of the Valar so very long ago.” Pushing her to the stairs it smiled as she cried out and tripped on her feet tumbling down the 5 steps to the bottom. “It is not proper for a lady to trip over her own feet.” It stated mockingly in her Daeradar’s voice.

 

Aeril fought the urge to curl in a ball and cradle the wrist that had helped break her fall. She could feel the heat as it throbbed painfully and knew it was swelling. She did not think she had broken it. Standing she shivered as the thread continued to seep her strength from her. She could feel the cold more when it did this. “Please will you let me help heal with Daeradar tonight? If I do as you wish? If I do not fight?” Her stomach rolled at her words and that strange tightening in her chest became painful. She did not feel right saying she would not fight. Her mind screamed at her to not let this Mean one do as it wished.

 

“We will see little star for now you have earned my anger and I shall remind you of your place. Walk to the far wall of the room. There you will find a ladder. I want you to walk to far corner of the room and place it in the pit that I have dug there. Climb into it and use the blanket to keep yourself warm. Tonight you will find a whole new level of cold. You will need it.”

 

Aeril paled and slowly made her way to do as she was bid. She had been underground in a cave once. She had lost her way and feared she would never find her way back to the sun and sky. Her Fea quelled at the idea of being underground again. Setting the ladder down in the hole she swallowed wishing she had a cup of water. She could not run nor deny it’s commands. She needed to help her Daeradar and she was determined to do what she could to make sure that she would be allowed to continue her healing.

 

Reaching the bottom she fought to control her panicked breathing. The hole was far deeper than it looked. Groping about she found the thin blanket and wrapped it about her seeking any comfort she could keeping her injure wrist close to her chest. Yelping softly as the cord that had connected her to the Mean one suddenly snapped she nearly sobbed in relief. She listened as the ladder was removed from the hole and whimpered quietly. It was going to leave her down here. Alone. Her soft cry grew to a desperate scream as the wooden door above was slammed closed over the hole.

 

“Please I am sorry! I did not mean to! I will be good! You can take what you wish from me please do not leave me here! Please I promise I will be good! I promise!” Her pleas grew in desperation as her eyes failed to adjust to the darkness. Before they would allow her to see in her room when the lamps were shuttered. Why would they not allow her to see down here? Panic took her breath. She could not breath! Her mind flew through stories, memories, thoughts all jumbled. “Please” she whispered as deep sobs wracked her body. “Please I do not want to be alone in the dark.”

 

The sounds of wood sliding on wood drew her eyes upward though she still could not see. “Calm yourself little star. I need you alive. As does your Daeradar. I have three spots open to allow you air. Now let us chat shall we. Where have you been since you have last blessed me with your presence?”

 

Aeril worked to slow her panicked breathing. She felt dizzy and didn’t realize she was still sitting until she pulled the blanket tighter about herself. With stuttering halted words she told of her adventures though it was the story of how she met the Twins and Lord Elrond that caused an angry hiss to issue from the Mean one. “My ada was helping them with writings. I made them berry juice that they liked very much.”

 

The creature paced and snarled. Of course it was the heirs of a Maia that would interfere with it’s plans. No matter. The barriers about the child were difficult to break but it had anticipated such an event. Grinning it settled on the dirt floor before the door. The new cage for it’s star was lined with spells long forgotten by these people. Ones that even a Maiar would be hard pressed to detect. They would keep it’s work hidden. They would also cause the elfling great pain. Far greater than the slow webs it was using on her during her slumber. Yes this would be proper punishment for her misguided interactions with those Maiar spawn! The small meal it had leached off of the elfling was enough to sustain it for another few hours. Choosing to let the child sit in her darkness for a time it turned it’s focus inward. The old elf had been fighting viciously since it had pushed the elfling down the stairs. It was going to silence this one first.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aeril shivered and whimpered as the movement shifted her injured wrist. She was to tired. To cold. She wanted to heal it to stop the pain. The Mean one had not made a sound for a long time. Aeril knew it was still there. She could feel it. She sniffled her chest tightening as she thought of her Daeradar. She did not want it to hurt him because she had cried and begged to be let out. She did not mean to.

 

‘ _Yes you dd mean to. You are not the nice elfling that you pretend to be. You believe your powers are to be used to help but all you do is add to the suffering of others.’_

 

Aeril wrinkled her forehead in confusion. She did not have thoughts like this before. But-the words were in her voice so they must be her thoughts. She was so confused.

 

‘ _You know your cousins are right. You are a joke of an elf. What elf cannot swim at your age. What elf relies on Sindarin because they are to dumb to learn the other languages. You deny it but you know deep down. You are stupid. You are not worth anything. No one wants an elf like you who cannot even swim.’_

 

Aeril tried to stop the tears that slipped one at a time down her cheeks. She did not like these thoughts. She tried to stop them when they came to her in her room. Plunk helped. Her studies on plants and animals helped more.

 

‘ _You are an outsider to both Noldor and Teleri. You are to different in to many ways to ever fit in. You should give up trying and simply accept that you will always be alone. Unloved. Left to fade swallowed by the sea that you cannot pull yourself from. You are an unwanted elfling your parents tolerate you simply because they have to. It is their niceness that make them keep you. They would throw you to the tides if they were less nice.’_

 

Aeril sobbed as the thoughts continued racing through her mind. The cold no longer bothered her and the pain in her swollen wrist was forgotten as all her attention was drawn to the increasingly painful thoughts. Her stomach and chest were filled with an aching tightness and her broken sobs made it harder to breath. “I-want my-ada-” she whispered brokenly to the darkness.

 

The creature twisted it’s host’s lips into a pleased grin. Young ones were so very easy to toy with. Especially these ones who were already suffering from the inevitable cruelty of other young ones. Luckily this breakdown of her mental barriers would work to it’s advantage to break down the walls built about her Fea. It would take what it needed by force if need be. But this was far more intoxicating. Sighing it continued it’s mental assault keeping his senses tuned to the house above. It knew it was being watched. After tonight it would not matter. I would be strong enough to bury it’s host and erase his existence. He would not even be reborn when it was done. It had worked for many months to reach this point. It would not allow anything to ruin it’s chance to free itself from this dismal existence.

 

Sensing the elfling’s mind begin to shut down against it’s assault it changed tactics. It was time. Reaching over it flipped the door open and began it’s chant. The spells along the walls in the hole glowed a low green switching to red as the chanting intensified. Smiling as the elfling cried out against the agony of it’s words in her ears it increased it’s volume. How it loved to hear her cries. The spells crackled and the air took on an almost charged feel. All was ready.

 

Aeril’s ears still rung painfully from the horrible language she had heard. The glow had faded completely and she was once again left alone in the dark. She was tired and cold. She wanted her ada. Her ada had promised to keep her safe. Why was he not coming to save her. “Please ada.” She whispered brokenly huddled under her little blanket in the dirt.

 

A gasp ripped from her as several strings shot through back into her chest. What was happening. She knew this feeling. The Mean one could only ever attach one string through her hand. She cried out as they pulled yanking on her Fea. Terror froze her thoughts. Her chest burned yet felt as if ice had been stuffed inside of it. Her ears ached with the painful words that had begun again. She was dizzy and confused and scared. What was happening to her?

 

As the strings pulled harder something felt like it tore deep inside her chest. Agony flooded through her entire body. She think she screamed. She could not tell. She could not think past the pain that engulfed every part of her body.

 

The child’s agonized screams and screeches brought a surprising amount of euphoria to it’s senses. Interesting. It had not been brave enough to attempt a more aggressive approach with the elfling given the pests that began to haunt the surroundings as of late. Oh how it was pleased it had created this pit. A hiss of pleasure seeped through it’s clenched teeth as her cries were cut short when the first barrier was ripped from her. That took far to much of it’s energy. Luckily that barrier allowed her energy to flow freely up it’s webs into it’s being. Ah, this was far more delectable than merely feasting on the surface. These were deep within the well of her power. This was-beyond anything it had taken before.

 

Some small part nagged at it’s mind wondering if this extreme action would harm the elfling beyond what her mind could handle. It had several weeks to work through the remaining barriers. Perhaps it was being to hasty. It also had the danger of draining the elfling’s life by accident. That was not what it needed to have the elfling report to that fool of a Fea keeper it’s activities. Not before it had finished freeing itself that is.

 

The sun was rising as well. It could feel the last hours of the night waning. It would need to clean up it’s mess and take it’s meal back to her bed before releasing it’s pathetic excuse for a host to his day. Ah well it had feasted far better this night than any other. And it had many many more to thoroughly enjoy it’s meals. Releasing each of it’s webs with a violent pull it smiled as the soft cries from each one reached it’s ears. Ah this elfling truly was something special.

 

Grabbing the ladder it climbed down not at all hindered by the blackness of the pit. The elfling lay shaking terribly wrapped tightly in the thin blanket. Smiling at the sight the creature bundled the child up tightly and lifted her into it’s arms cuddling her as a grandfather should. The ice cold feel of her body leaked easily through the blanket cooling the creatures heated energy. “You did very well child.” It whispered. “You are healing your grandfather each time you allow me to do this. Fear not for he will be well soon and I shall leave you to live your life as you choose. We do not lie to those we love and I love you most of all little star.” Climbing the ladder it took the elfling to her room tucking her into the bed adding several blankets to the shivering unconscious elfling.

 

Yes it loved it’s little star above all the others.


	5. Stolen Stars and Surpise Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe horrors of the events over the last two weeks have pushed the elfling her maximum ability to handle. Children of any species are very resilient but eventually even the most resilient will need aid. The question is whether that aid will arrive in time to save the young one.

It paced and snarled like a caged animal. It WAS a caged animal. That worthless, vile, elleth had taken it’s prize! Two barriers. It had only two barriers left to rip out of the elfling and it would have been free! Throwing a table in pure rage it turned to the door and flung it wide. “I will have my release and I will erase all in my path. I will not be held prisoner in this form any longer!” Eyes locked on the distant lights of the village it hissed in anger as the old elf made a final weak attempt to force it’s way back into control. “Not this time old one. Your kin will pay dearly for stealing my star from me!” Feeling eyes as it moved to the safety of the trees it leaped up into the branches and hissed at the anger they directed at it. “Silence or I shall turn you all into kindling!” The trees fell silent though their branches did their best to not support it’s weight. The forest followed a path that lead to the elfling’s home. It would remain undetected long enough to reclaim what belonged to it. It would be sure to burn the vile trees that were attempting to hinder it’s haste.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garthon sighed as he closed the door to Aeril’s room. Nidhel sat in one of the chairs near the small fire place. “She still has not spoken.” he whispered worriedly. Glancing up he frowned at the blank look on his wife’s face. “Nidhel?”

 

The elleth looked to her worried husband with matching concern in her eyes. “I do not understand what has happened.”

 

Garthon walked over to her and took her hand leading her to the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they sat clasping hands. “Tell me again what happened when you went to retrieve Aeril.”

 

Nidhel swallowed still shaken by the event. “He was angry when I had arrived. I do not understand where it came from. He was furious I wished to take her home early. It had been a week and a half it was not as though I wanted her back the next day. It was that feeling I could not ignore. The one that put a stone in my stomach. Yet when I explained this he lashed out at me implying that I felt he was a danger to her.” a tear tracked down the cheek resting on Garthon’s shoulder. “My adar has never in all my years spoke to me thus. I practically had to rip Aeril from his hold.” She turned confused sad eyes to her husband. “What has become of the adar that loved me as a child?”

 

Garthon wrapped both arms around his now crying wife tempering his anger at his father in law. He did not understand what was happening either. It is true that Tanithil and he did not get along well. The majority of which stemmed from the older elf’s refusal to let the past sit where it belonged. Being that as it was he had never felt his family was endangered from the elf. At least not until now. “I do not know what has occurred but I give you my honored word that I will find out.” Sitting her up and locking eyes with her he reached out and tenderly wiped the tears from both of her rosy cheeks. “I will fix this. There have been Maiar about the village the last months mapping the changes of the shorelines. I will speak to one at sunrise mayhap it is a malady we have not yet encountered. They will know how to handle this.”

 

Nidhel smiled lovingly and kissed her husband resting their foreheads lightly against one another. “Thank you Meleth nin.”

 

He ran his fingers lovingly through her hair settling them both against the back of the couch. He only hoped whatever the older elf had did not effect his elfling. It worried him that she had not spoken nor left her room since she had arrived home. Sighing he continued to comfort his wife until her eyes glazed over in exhausted sleep

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It smiled as it watched the two through the window from the safety of it’s branch. They were rattled and uncertain. The sun would rise soon. It had wasted far to much time in it’s rage at it’s host’s home. It would punish the thieves for that as well. Ah, well it had managed to nourish itself enough to finally be able to step into Arnor’s foul presence. “Be patient my little star I shall soon finish what I have started and end your suffering.” Leaping from the tree it crouched in a line of bushes that stretched toward the house. It’s anticipation was almost palpable as it found the window that led to the elfling’s room. It grinned running it’s tongue over it’s lips at the completely lost look on her face. “Ah little star I shall ease your woes-” it’s quietly muttered words were interrupted as the sun’s rays stung it’s eyes as it rose. Hissing it ducked back into the safety of the bushes. It could withstand the pain yes but it did not have to endure the sting if it was not necessary. Settling into it’s protected hide away it raised it’s hand brushing them over select leaves turning them brown and shriveled pleased to see them fall as they died. It would keep watch and wait. It’s opportunity would come.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm embrace of Arnor snuck inside Aeril’s window as the morning cleared away the shadows of the evening. The elfling did not greet the rays as was her want. She continued to stare at her hands. They burned. But they were cold. She did not understand the feelings churning inside her. She was confused and scared and sad. And cold. She did not understand why she was cold. It felt as if an entire glacier had moved into her chest. She had tried to heal her wrist which had been wrapped by her ada. But every time she reached for her light she felt something pull painfully in her chest. The feeling reminded her of when she had cut her finger on the kitchen knife while helping to cut potatoes. But this was more painful and sliced her deep inside her body. She could not feel her light. Could not feel that warm soft glow that had been with her since she could remember. She felt wrong. Empty. Cold.

 

Warm fat tears leaked slowly from her eyes dropping onto the hands she continued to stare at. She was broken. How could she help others if she was broken? How could she hope to help her Daeradar if she could not feel her own light. A soft sob broke the silence of the morning. What was happening to her? She wanted her ada-but her ada would not want a broken elfling. Her naneth would not love a broken elfling who could not even fix herself. Her chest tightened painfully and she choked down the agonized sob that tried to burst forth. She could not tell them. The Mean one would hurt her Daeradar. They would not love her if they found out she had not helped him. It was the only thing that made her special and somehow she had broken it.

 

Vaguely she heard the front door open and close her mother’s soft farewell to her father registering faintly through the fog in her mind. Already her ada seemed to leave her. He had not said more than a few words to her since she returned home. She wanted-no she was a bad elfling. Only bad elflings broke important things. She broke and important thing. She was a bad elfling.

 

A sharp knock on the front door interrupted her thoughts. Panic seized her mind halting her breath. She did not want her naneth to see that she was bad. That she was-no she could not. Her naneth was nice and deserved a better elfling than her. Uncurling herself she slid from her bed and moved to her window. Pushing it open she used the toy chest beneath it to climb out. Quietly closing the window she almost sobbed realizing she did not know where to go. Her feet seemed to move on her own and before she realized it she was going to her cove.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nidhel was surprised to see two well known lords standing upon her door step first thing in the morning. Least of all those lords being Erestor and Elladan. She had known her little firefly had befriended the two while she was visiting their city some months ago. Smiling she found herself soothed and thankful for their sudden appearance. “Greetings and well met my lords. It is quite a surprise to see you here.”

 

Elladan smiled and bowed to the lady gracefully as Erestor inclined his head in greeting. “It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Lady Nidhel. Aeril has told us quite a bit about you.”

Nidhel chuckled and shook her head as she stepped aside motioning for the two lords to enter. “I do hope they were good things. My daughter sometimes forgets her manners and says things one ought to keep to themselves.”

 

“I assure you my lady your daughter was quite articulate and had only the highest of praise and love for both of her parents.” Erestor responded nodding his thanks to the cup of wine he was offered. “We do apologize for arriving at your home so early in the day. We were looking to find some fresh air untainted by the bustle of the city. I had hoped Aeril would show me the cove she had mentioned at out last meeting.”

Nidhel’s smile dropped and she motioned for the two lords to follow her to follow her to the dining room. Taking their respective seats she looked sadly at both lords. “I am sure Aeril would love to do so.” she hesitated. Garthon would surely be speaking to a Maia this day as he had left before the lords had come. But it could not hurt to get another opinion from those who have seen much of the maladies of the world. “If you do not mind my lords there is a matter I wish to seek your opinion on.”

 

Elladan frowned setting his glass gently on the table. “Please address us as Elladan and Erestor we are not here on business for such titles.”

 

Nidhel smiled softly. “Then I insist the same Nidhel will do just find.”

 

Erestor shook his head slightly and smirked at his younger companion. “You truly have been spending far to much time with Glorfindel lately.” ignoring Nidhel’s questioning look and Elladan’s indignant squawk he took a drink of his wine and locked eyes with their host. “Tell us Nidhel what is it we can offer our advice on?”

 

Nidhel took a deep calming breath before launching into the story that had started nearly a fortnight ago when she had left her elfling in the care of the adar.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It nearly laughed at it’s luck as the elfling snuck out of the safety of her own home. It had seethed when the two Noldor Lords had approached the home. It recognized the glow of the healer. It could feel the pulse of the Maiar blood in his veins. It had wanted to rip out his throat the moment it was able. If the other ancient elf had not been with him--Ah, but then his star had delivered herself from causing him pointless wastes of energy. Choosing to follow the elfling it kept to the shadows of the trees and bushes as far as it could. Strange she was headed toward the ocean. It remembered her memories it had twisted. This elfling had yet to learn to swim. Oh this would indeed be a pleasant afternoon.

 

Waiting for her to disappear over the small rock wall it crept closer peeking through a hole in the wall big enough to take in most the cove. A small sea lizard approached the elfling right away stopping at her feet it’s spikes standing on end in agitation. The creature sensed the mark it had left on the elfling. A devious smile spread across the being stolen face. The lizards wariness was clearly upsetting the elfling even more than she had been. Ah, this was working out far better than it had ever anticipated.

 

The lizard eventually climbed up to the elfling’s shoulders settling under her tangled chestnut hair. An idea crept into the creature’s thoughts and it fought to not laugh with the glee of it. “Ah little star I have decided your punishment for leaving me to starve. Your mother’s suffering shall be nothing compared to what you will feel when I am through.” Turing it made it’s way back to the elfling’s home to wait patiently for the two nuisances to leave.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nidhel finished her tale Elladan cast a worried gaze to Erestor. “This is all most troubling. I feel I must tell you when Aeril was visiting with us I did sense something about her. It was something we had only seen in those embedded with the spores from ungoliant.”

 

Nidhel paled her entire body tense at this news. Her adar could not be-he could not!

 

Erestor clearly noticed the elleth’s distress and had placed his hand upon hers. “Elladan has faced these situations many times before we will address the situation.” He did not mention that Elladan and his group number 6 highly trained elves and they were merely two.

 

Elladan nodded his head in agreement. “Aye and if you are agree I can see to Aeril’s continued recovery. I have helped her before while she was staying with us. The barriers I had put around her should have held well. I can cleanse the remnants of the poison in her while we wait for this elf to be found.”

 

Nidhel gave a small nod. “I would be grateful. Since her return from my adar’s she has not been herself. I fear that he-may-” Erestor squeezed her hand lightly. “We can speak of this later come let us see to the elfling.”

 

Nidhel led them to Aeril’s room knocking softly. “Firefly you have visitors. Lord Elladan and Lord Erestor have come to see us.” Sighing as she had not expected a response she slowly opened the door. A soft cry escaped her lips as her eyes scanned the room. Aeril was no where to be seen.

 

Elladan and Erestor exchanged glances as the Nidhel checked the closet and under the elfling’s bed. “Is there a place she may have chosen as a place to seek some peace?”

 

“Aye her cove. It is not far from here she goes there often.” Nidhel whispered not believing her daughter would have run off in her condition. It must have been painful on her sprained wrist to climb the rock wall to get to her cove. “Garthon has sought the aid of a Maia that has been mapping the coast. Would it be possible for you to find them? He can lead you to the cove. I do not wish to leave should Aeril return.”

 

“Of course Nidhel it would be our pleasure.” Erestor said watching Elladan from the corner of his eye. Something was drawing his attention and he did not wish to speak of it in front of Nidhel. “We will depart immediately and shall return as soon as we may with your family with us.”

 

Nidhel smiled despite the fear churning in the pit of stomach. “I thank you both for all you have done for us thus far. I look forward to your return.” As they spoke they had moved to the front door stepping out into the early afternoon.

 

As they walked down the path Erestor watched Elladan carefully. He knew Elrond’s son as well as he knew himself. The healer was searching. Feeling. Something had unsettled him. He waited patiently until Elladan had completed the search he was conducting.

 

“It is here. It is watching. Waiting. I cannot localize it. But the feeling is unmistakable.” Elladan muttered. “It is clearly stalking the elfling.”

 

“Should one of us remain with her mother should it attack her if she finds need to defend her elfling?”

 

Elladan thought about this but shook his head. “Nay I do not think so. This one is strong and clever I do not believe it would attack so boldly. It will look for the source of it’s nourishment and kill it’s host all the faster. We are racing time once again Erestor.”

 

Nodding in grim understanding the older elf picked up his pace to a full run. “Then we shall find her adar and show this creature who it is it now deals with.”

 

Elladan easily matched his mentor’s pace keeping his sense on full alert hoping to locate the creature before it caused irreparable harm to the elfling.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were undoubtedly working in it’s favor. The elleth was now alone. It had watched the two ellon leave with unsuppressed glee. Now it would make the elleth pay for stealing it’s freedom. But it would do so slowly. It would make her suffer. It would enjoy it’s revenge. Leaving the safety of it’s shaded bush it made it’s way to the elfling’s window and slipped inside. Moving to the door it cracked it open watching the elleth as she sat in the other room. This house was by far smaller than the one the old elf owned. This one did not even have hallways. Grinning the creature moved quietly into the hall lightly closing the door so no sound was made.

 

Nidhel had turned to the kitchen grabbing the three glasses from the table as she attempted to busy her hands waiting for anyone to return to their home. A chair shot out suddenly and caught her leg. Crying out she dropped the glasses and flung her hands out trying to prevent her face impacting with the floor. Ice cold hands grabbed her wrists twisting them painfully and holding them out from her body as she fell. A heavy weight landed on her back and her face smashed against the floor. She heard and felt her nose break blood gushing instantly from the injury to begin a pool on the floor. Her jaw ached at the impact and her mouth was filling with blood from cuts her teeth had made. Her head exploded in agony as her forehead was smashed into the floor boards. Pain flashed along her back as the weight that had crushed her down shifted and a knee was pressed to the center of her spine.

 

“Hello child. You have stolen from me and I shall return the favor.” The smell of the elleth’s blood was threatening to loose his control. The need to rip out her throat flashed in it’s mind. To see her writhe and scream as one by one it removed her ribs. Or slowly uncoiled her intestines-Ah, so very many ways to harm an elf before their Fea was called away. Taking a shaky breath it forced it’s blood lust to settle. It had priorities before it allowed itself to play. “Now let us talk about your elfling shall we daughter?”

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeril made her way slowly back to her home. Plunk’s initial refusal to come to her had hurt the elfling deeply. There was something wrong with her. She was not only different now she was something scary. Plunk’s reluctance to be near her made her realize she was a truly a bad elfling now. She deserved the pain the Mean one inflicted on her. She did not belong with her family nor among other elves. She deserved to-her eyes blurred and she stopped before her window to wipe them. She did not want to think of this any longer.

 

Lifting her window she climbed in freezing at the scent that assaulted her nose. She knew that smell. Blood. A lot of it. Fear gripped her in it’s icy claws stealing her breath. Slowly crossing her room her shaking hand grabbed her doorknob. More scents assaulted her and she nearly threw up from the smell. She did not recognize some of them but none of them were pleasant. She walked slowly to the living room hoping her naneth was making one of her stinky experiments for dinner. Her stomach clenched and her chest seized with pain at the sight before her. On the floor was a pool of dark red blood foot prints tracking through it she followed them to a sight that made her freeze. Their dinner table had been flipped upside down and her naneth had been stretched to lay on her stomach her wrists and ankles tied to the four legs. Her dress was soaked in blood that pooled on the table below her. Burns like the one she had gotten after touching a hot plate were on her naneth’s arms and legs. “Naneth?” she whispered afraid to even move. What was happening? Who would harm her naneth? Forcing her legs to move she struggled to take in breath through the tightening in her chest. She had to heal her. Had to untie her. Had to help.

 

“You cannot help her little star.” the voice sent shivers throughout her body. Her wide eyes followed the sound to see her Daeradar sitting in one of their dining chairs. “Your naneth stole you from me. That action had to be punished. You did not fight one bit when she came for you. This tells me that you never wanted to help my host. You to will suffer for the sadness that causes him.” Standing the Mean one walked over to her naneth whose breathing was labored and wheezed strangely. It’s clawed hand plunged into a large gash along the elleth’s back causing her to wheeze out a small cry and twitch. The sound of cracking breaking bone grated on Aeril’s ears but the horror of what was happening kept her rooted solidly to the spot she stood.

 

The creature grinned at the frozen elfling as it finally broke another rib free from the elleth. “She takes something of mine I take something of hers. Do you not agree that is a fair exchange?” It held up the object enjoying the horrified pale face before it.

She threw up. Her mind was spinning. She felt dizzy. She threw up again. Her entire body shook with the shock of what was happening. What little she had learned of healing thus far pushed her to stumble forward. She had to stop the bleeding. You always stop the bleeding first. Grabbing a rug she struggled to pull it to her naneth tears streaming down her face. She put her weight on top of the rug she draped on her naneth’s back. Stop the bleeding! She tried to reach for her glow again. Pain ripped through her chest and she cried out her tears coming faster. Why could should not feel it? Her nanaeth needed her! Why could she not heal her! Where was her ada? Her ada promised he would always protect them! “Ada” she whispered brokenly tears slipping down her cheeks to mix with the blood from her naneth.

 

Watching the elfling struggle so valiantly to help her mother made the creature laugh softly. The elleth’s Fea was already giving up it’s attachments to the body. Even if the child’s powers had returned enough to be used there was nothing she could have done for her. It was only the webs of power IT had woven keeping the elleth conscious and attached to her body long enough to show the elfling how completely useless she was. To bad the elfling had not see what it had done to the other side of her dear naneth. Nearly purring at the pleasure as the memory of her screams and cries had embedded in it’s memory it watched the elfling’s struggles and grinned. Nothing would stop it from achieving it’s goal now.

 

“You efforts are wasted. You cannot help her. Cannot save her from her fate. She will vanish from this world. Just as the bunny had. Do you not remember that lesson Aeril?” The elfling’s body froze. Her labored breathing hitched at each inhale. Oh yes the little one remembered. “The feel of it’s life leaving this world. The sound of it’s failed cries as I snapped it’s neck. Do you not remember how Mandos did not call to it. Because you had tried to rob him of it’s Fea? As he will not call to your mother. You see he chooses whom he allows to return. The elf who created such a-bad elfling-as you would never be allowed in his halls. For you have robbed him of those he would have taken had you not helped them. You stole from him and this is your punishment for using such evil abilities. Your adar will suffer the same fate. It is best that you simply leave. I shall take care of you little star for you mean a great deal to me. More so than you do to your kind now.”

 

That was it. That moment of realization on the elfling’s face. The pieces fell into place in her mind and it practically felt her mental shields shatter. “Come I shall show you what you truly deserve little one.” Standing beside the elfling it reached out a hand taking hers as she had frozen atop the elleth. Pulling harshly it drew the child over to the couch grabbing a blanket and wrapping it securely about her form as it dripped her mother’s blood on the floor. It still needed to leave the village the less chance anyone spotted the elfling the better. Lifting her it cradled her to it’s chest. “All will be well Aeril you will see. I will be sure to show you what a special elfling like you should have in the ways of love and protection.” It whispered kindly in her grandfather’s soft yet stern voice. Aeril shivered knowing it was not her Daeradar that said these words but shamefully seeking the comfort they offered. Even wrapped so as the Mean one stepped into the late afternoon sun she felt ice cold. Her mind had stopped it’s spinning. Her thoughts had stopped assailing her. Her chest was tight and it was hard to take in breath. She did not want to understand anymore. She just wanted her ada. But he would not want her. She was alone. As bad elfling’s should be.

 

The creature continued it’s careful trek down the water. There were many caves that branched off from the ocean’s shore and wound their way beneath the land to exit further away from any populated area. It would finish it’s feast and leave the elfling to the ocean’s wrath. It loved when it did not have to clean up after it’s meal. Finding the cavern it had chosen the previous day it deposited the elfling into a pit it had dug. It was at least 7ft deep the elfling would not climb out. Not that she was in any state to do so now. The tide would be coming in soon and it would drown what was left of the little star when it was done. Sneering it began to chant.

 

Having found little trace of the elfling at the cove the three elves made their way back to Garthon’s home. He was convinced if his daughter had returned. Elladan eyes flashed about them the entire time. He could feel traces of the being in the spots they had stopped at. It was as if it was staying just out of reach. Erestor’s stiff posture as they walked did nothing to ease his thoughts. He to felt they were being toyed with. Slowly their pace as they approached the house Elladan’s eyes narrowed. The door was partially open. Blood smeared the steps leading inside. Erestor’s hand shot out and grabbed Garthon as the ellon moved to rush his home. “Nay we do not know what is inside. We may end up causing more harm than is already done.”

 

Elladan looked to his mentor uncertainly. He had never confronted one of the infected without the aid of his group. Each elf was placed in a group of three healers and three warriors. He of course had warrior training under Glorfindel but he could not act as both. Erestor was easily one of the best warriors he had seen but again they were no match for a being such as this that had other lives at it’s mercy. “Erestor?” He was not ashamed to defer to the older elf. He had learned experience prevails over pride.

 

The elf in question narrowed his eyes in thought. I was a complicated situation that had grown far beyond what they should be handling alone. They had not been able to find the Maia Garthon had searched for. Locking eyes with Elladan he sighed. “We will assess the situation and see if we may force a wedge between the host and the parasite. If it’s hold is to strong we will have no choice but to retreat.”

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan nodded but Garthon looked at both elves like they had lost their minds. “I will NOT leave my family to the hands of a being who will mean them harm!”

 

Erestor grabbed the ellon’s shoulders and forced him to meet his eyes. “I understand your feelings as I would have the same should any of my family be in such a situation. What you must understand is those feelings will lead to your death and most likely that of the ones you seek to aid. Trust us Garthon. We have seen many different forms of these beings. We will not endanger your family if we can help it.”

 

Garthon read the truth in Erestor’s eyes though his body shook with the control he put on it. He wanted, no needed to act! Turning to Elladan who was watching the door intently he nodded his acceptance. “I will do as you say Lord Erestor.” he whispered hating his helplessness at the situation.

 

Erestor nodded and turned to Elladan whom was already sending out small pulses of his senses attempting to feel out the situation from this distance if he could. “I do not feel much. But I can feel IT. It taints this entire place.”

 

Nodding Erestor made a hand motion indicating that Elladan should go around to the side of the house and enter through a window. He would approach from the front to keep the creature’s attention on him. He fervently hoped the being wasn’t waiting with a trap for both of them. Moving so that the door blocked his body from sight he slowly edged his way around it. The overpowering smell of blood hit him first. Frowning his sharp eyes took in the sight of the living room following the traces of blood to the dining area. He did not let his gaze linger long on Nidhel’s body. He closed his eyes at the sight fury coursing instantly through his veins. Tanithil may be beyond their abilities to save if the being’s control had progressed to this.

 

Movement by one of the bedrooms drew his attention and he moved to a defensive crouch. Elladan’s horrified eyes met his furious ones. Would their world never be rid of the horrors that plague them. Without uttering a single word the two elves untied Nidhel and wrapped her in the carpet that already draped her body. Elladan did not miss the small hand and foot prints near the body. Aeril had been with her mother at some point. His heart tore for the elfling having seen his own mother ravaged by the forces of shadow and hate. He only hoped they would be able to save her from a similar fate. Looking to Erestor the elder shook his head. Erestor would inform Garthon of the situation and aid him in finding a place to lay his wife’s body.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was disappointed in the elfling this time around. She did not even bother to scream as it attempted to remove her third barrier. It was proving to be stubborn so it was attempting to incorporate a more powerful string of spells. It’s lips twisted to begin a chant again when a violent wave threw it against one of the cavern walls. Seething with rage it pushed itself from the wall only to be thrown once more against it before falling to the wet floor. Water receded from the cave strangely avoiding filling the hole the elfling was in. Narrowing it’s eyes in rage it could feel the magic of the Maia that stood at the cave entrance. “So you have traced my presence and found me oh powerful slave of the Valar. You are far to late to save this one. The elfling is mine. What is left of her that is.”

 

The Maia did not show any reaction to it’s taunt which simply added to it’s fury. Arrogant creature. It would show this being that it was not as strong as it thought it to be. Lashing out with a growled word lightning shot from it’s hand burning it’s fingers and landing at the pool of water the Maia stood in. Snarling at the pain in it’s hands it cursed. Elven bodies were so WEAK! The Maia had not even flinched at it’s attack. Muttering a few words in it’s dark tongue the creature launched another attack this time bringing down pieces of the cavern roof upon the being it face. Water rushed in breaking the rocks apart allowing the Maia’s form to once again fill the entrance. “You will NOT stop me! I am on the very brink of my victory I will not give into one such as you!” Placing it’s hands on the cave wall it ground guttural phrases that shook the earth about them.

 

Frowning the Maia muttered a few words and another massive wave crashed into the cavern knocking the creature against the cave wall causing it to once again fall to the ground. Rushing forward the Maia looked into the hole the elfling was huddled in. Water filled it up to her ankles. She sat with her back to a wall her legs pulled up to her chest arms wrapped around them. “Fear not young one I shall release you from this darkness. Bare with me but a moment longer.” Turning as a hiss of rage echoed off the walls it jumped to the side as the elf’s body charged at it. A knife flashed in it’s opponents hand. So it has come down to this. So be it. Muttering a quiet phrase another wave crashed into the cave followed quickly by two more. The creature was slammed against the wall then crushed against the ceiling. The third wave stopping short of the Maia aiding the other two waves in pinning the being to the ceiling. “You will be made to release this elf. You will answer for your crimes and be cleansed of this existence.” The Maia’s powerful voice shook the cavern walls causing dust and small rocks to rain down.

 

With a flick of it’s hand the water swirled and twisted around it’s captor holding it’s furious form firmly in it’s grasp. “I am one who follows the Lord of these seas. You have harmed one whom many of the Valar have chosen to watch. One who has been chosen to close a rift that has long since needed to be closed. You choose your meals poorly.” Letting out a soft songbird whistle it watched as those that traveled with it moved to further contain the being. They would cleanse the elf of the creature and restore him if they could. Turning to the elfling the Maia’s eyes softened. Healing the elfling would be a far more daunting task. One Este and Orome seem to have an idea on how to achieve. Their only current job was to retrieve the elfling and see her to safety.

 

Jumping down the Maia crouched before the dazed elfling. “You are safe little one the creature will no longer harm you.” Not even a flicker of acknowledgment entered the sea foam green eyes. Worried by the lack of reaction the Maia reached out and touched the elfling gently on her cheek allowing a small spark of power to bolster her Fea. Color warmed her cheeks. Slowly as if waking from a dream she blinked her eyes. Adding another drop of power the Maia watched carefuly as her eyes closed and a heart wrenching sob breaking from her dry throat. Then the screams and cries started. Sighing the Maia sat before the elfling and began to sing various soothing melodies. This one had been harmed far more than it had anticipated. It took time for the elfling to calm enough to be eased into a deep healing slumber. The Maia’s companions kept the tides at bay until they were able to climb from the hole with the sleeping elfling and leave the cave. Her family and the Valar who have chosen to aid the child would surely have their wits tested in healing the damage to the little one. As they began to leave the area a small sea lizard scurried into their path. Curious the Maia stopped and watched the creature. These beings did not approach others lightly. Smiling it crouched before the creature knowing exactly what it sought. Holding out the elfling whom they had wrapped in their cloak they allowed the lizard to crawl onto her chest flattening it’s body protectively over her. This little one had made some powerful and very kind friends. She would be fine given time.


	6. Recovery and Decisions

Glorfindel let his hand rest on the door knob his heart clenching sharply. Aeril had been with them now a little over 3 weeks. Her minor physical injuries had long healed. The unseen damage done to the elfling was not so easily addressed. Tears glistened at the corners of his eyes as his mind flashed back to the day she had woken from the healing sleep the Maia had placed her in.

 

_Elladan had been sleeping in one the over sized chairs near the balcony when the terrified scream jolted him out of his seat. Senses honed by years of battle he reached for a weapon that was not there while his mind caught up with his situation. Terrified pleas and agonized screams finally cleared the fog of his mind as more elves came into the room. Not acknowledging who had entered he moved to the bedside of the elfling his heart breaking under her cries._

 

“ _Shhh all is well Aeril you are safe now nothing will harm you here.” Reaching out he attempted to take her hand in his in hopes to offer some of his calm energy to bring her out of her terror. As his power entered her she shrieked in terror and tore her hand away scrambling off the bed and huddling into the smallest ball she could in the corner. Shocked Elladan watched the shaking little ball that was once the most curious and sweet elfling he had met. He could not hold back the two tears that leaked from each eye._

 

_Glorfindel laid a supportive hand on the older twin’s shoulder his chest clenching in fury and sorrow for the little one. He had felt the attempt Elladan made to calm her. Frowning he rounded the bed leaving the shocked twin and slowly knelt at the corner of the bed folding his legs beneath him. “Aeril.” he called quietly. “Do you recognize me little one?”_

 

_Aeril’s trembling continued but she lifted tear filled eyes slowly to him. “Gl-Glor-Glorfy? I-am a b-ba-bad elfling. I am so-sorr-sorry-I did not mean to-I tried-I am sorr-.” a sob tore from the depths of her broken spirit as she whispered apologies and buried her head in her arms settling them on her knees. Glorfindel’s heart tore at her words._

 

“ _Nay Aeril you are not a bad elfling nor do you have anything to apologize for. I know you are confused and scared. You must believe my words no matter what has occurred or what was told to you. Nothing. Absolutely nothing in this world could convince me you are a bad elfling.” Scooting a little closer he made it clear to Elladan with a quick look he and the others that had entered were to leave them. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Holding out his hands and pushing all of his energy behind his barriers so as not to startle her he smiled softly. “Come little one I will protect you from the darkness and hold you above that which wishes to drown you.”_

 

_Aeril’s tear stained face turned to his confusion and sorrow shining in her eyes. Sniffling she crawled forward slowly unsure of the truth of his words but needing comfort from the pain ripping through her. As his arms encircled her she shivered violently. He was so warm and she was so very cold. “A-ada-ada does not-wont love-left-bad-I’m a bad-” she broke off her breath hitching as it became harder to breath through the tightness in her chest._

 

_Aye he wanted to envelop her in his power to chase away her fears and the cold that persisted on her skin but seeing her response to Elladan’s attempt he kept it tightly reigned inside. Standing slowly and grabbing a thick blanket from the bed he wrapped it about them as he settled down upon the balcony. A nearby tree sang a greeting offering it’s assistance for the clearly upset sapling. “Nay Aeril your ada loves you deeply. Nothing can change that. His absence does not reflect upon you. He-your ada is injured as well. He must find his own healing before he can help you with yours. Until then we will keep you and help guide you through this.” he doubted most of his words made it through to the traumatized mind. He began to hum a song he long loved that his mother had sung to him when he was little. Long before he had left Valinor the first time. The sound beginning to ease the panic within her. Her breathing calmed and he settled in determined to keep the demons from her rest for the remainder of the night._

_\----------------------------------------‐-‐-------------------------------------------_

Shaking his head lightly Glorfindel pushed the memories down. Aeril had slowly began to come back to herself over the following days. She had refused to sleep in the bed or in the room at all so they had set up a nest of blankets and pillows on the balcony. She did not tolerate confinement of any kind. Or darkness. Candles were set upon the balcony railing and some were always lit with the fire in her hearth at all times. She would not let one healer touch her. Not even Lord Elrond. After a very long discussion with both Elrond and Erestor they had decided that the feeling of another’s Fea on hers was simply to much for her to deal with. Whether it was a response to her ordeal or it was truly causing her pain was in debate. Unfortunately this meant that her physical wounds would be healing the natural way and any damage done to her Fea would not be addressed with the usual care. Entering her room he pushed these grim thoughts away this was not the time to dwell on this.

 

Smiling softly he approached the balcony being sure to make noise as he went. He had made the mistake of not doing once before which had resulted in her sea lizard flinging two spikes at his head and her screaming in fear begging him not to harm her before dissolving into near hysterical crying. “Aeril how do you fare this morn? Have you broken your fast?” looking sadly at the barely picked over plate near her blankets he suppressed a sigh. She was barely taking in food. Yet another thing to be concerned with. “Aye young one I wish I could help cleanse this darkness from you.” he whispered. His eyes flashed to a streak of movement his warrior reflexes saving him from a spike through his eye not bothering to wince as it managed to slice his cheek. “Calm yourself Plunk you know I mean her no harm.” The sea lizard stood between him and the elfling its legs spread wide standing side ways it’s tail out straight ready to shoot another spike at him. “You are a very brave little protector she is lucky to have one such as you to watch her.” Slowly getting to his knees he fold his legs beneath himself and sat pulling out a handful of berries and a small bowl a slimy goo. One of their cooks had managed to find a comparable recipe to the algae it eats out of the ocean. "A warrior must keep up their strength while protecting.” He smiled as Plunk waddle over eying him and not once lowering it’s tail or spines.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeril watched the scene quietly. She had wanted to tell Plunk to stop but could not find the energy to do so. If she was a good elfling she would have stopped it. Stopped the Mean one. Saved them. Tightening her arms around her legs she tried to squish the pain in her chest and tummy. She was still so cold. She hurt so much inside. The warm light inside her had been returning. But she did not want to touch it. She did not want it to touch her. It was bad. HE said it angered Mandos. It-she was bad.

 

Glorfindel’s soft chuckle drew her eyes to him. Plunk had eaten all it’s food and was now sticking it’s head up the reborn warrior’s pant leg. “I am sorry I do not have more. We were not sure you would enjoy it but I will bring you another before bedtime.” Plunk snuffed sticking it’s tongue out making sure it had not missed sensing anything and sauntered back to it’s charge curling up on the blanket next to Aeril. Her eyes locked with Glorfindel’s before turning sadly to Plunk. She was keeping it here. Away from the ocean. Away from it’s home.

 

“Your protector came upon it’s own choice.” Glorfindel’s soft words drifted to her drawing her attention once more. “It wished to be sure of your protection and decided to make the journey on it’s own. It cares for you in it’s way. As do I.” Turning his gaze to the stars he smiled softly. “Tis a good night for a story. Would you like to listen to one?” Watching as the elfling nodded slowly he smiled brightly. “It is one of Elladan and Elrohir when they were younger and far more rash. They had a little brother you know. An adopted one.”

 

Aeril’s brow crinkled in the usual way when she heard a word she did not understand. “Wha-what is adopted?”

 

“Adopted is when someone who was not born to your family is accepted into them as if they were. This one was a child of man. We had named him Estel. Now Estel and his brother’s often times sought out trouble when they should not have.” Turning to smile at her he leaned back against the door frame and continued. “This day was an unusually harsh winter in Imladris. Snow up to my hips had fallen and the entire valley was buried.” Watching out of the corner of his eye he was pleased to see her attention still on him. “The boys had decided it was a good day to go out on a trip to the very big lake that had frozen over. They wanted to see who could slide to the other side the fastest.”

 

Aeril had turned her head to lie on her arms her eyes fixed on him. They did not have snow often in Valinor and had not had any since the child had lived. Erestor had told him that she had loved to ask about it in the books she read. This was the most alert she had been to anyone in the past weeks. Encouraged he continued eyes turned to the sky. “They had been told many times to not go out on that lake. Large bodies of water such as that often times have hidden weak points where even the light foot of an elf may break through.” Ignoring the twinge of remembrance from the crossing of the Helcaraxe that brought up he pushed forward. “It was early afternoon and three of them had been over halfway across the lake when Estel fell through to the freezing water below. The twins had not thought of the heavier state of a man’s body. Elrohir had dove into the water and brought his brother back up to the surface. Elladan helped get him to the shore and they did what they could to be sure he was well enough to be brought to the healing halls.”

 

Aeril’s gaze had widened and a small gasp had escaped her. Again more than she had shown in the past. Encouraged Glorfindel took his eyes from the sky briefly and smiled warmly at the elfling. “Elrond was very upset with them for ignoring his rule about the lake. They realized now why he had forbid anyone from being on it during the cold of winter. Estel luckily had no serious injuries but he had developed something that had made him quite ill.” Watching her forehead crinkle again he grinned. “You see the race of men were prone to getting illness unlike elves. They often got sick but they would recover quickly with medicine and rest.” Waiting for more questions but not receiving any he fought the frown that brought, Aeril never misses a chance to ask questions, then continued. “Estel’s cold was nothing serious but it had made him quite miserable. Elladan having just started his healing lessons was determined to help his brother. He had attempted to use his ability to aid in his recovery like Elrond had. It did not work of course because human’s could not be healed of these illness this way.”

 

Watching her carefully he hoped his tale would not work against him. His intention was to bring her back to her abilities not chase her further away from them. “Elladan had become very sad and angry and decided he wanted nothing more to do with his healing studies. What was the point of having his talents that helped and healed if he could not use them on the ones he cared for most?”

 

“But he-that was not his fault. He is a very good healer.” She said in a low voice unable to stop herself jumping to his defense.

 

“Aye he is isn’t he. When Estel was feeling better he set Elladan back on the path he belonged. There is nothing wrong with questioning you abilities when events beyond your control challenge you in ways you are not prepared to handle. It is the decisions after that will dictate your path.” Turning as she stood he pulled his legs into a circle as she dragged her big winter blanket over to him and settled on his lap. He tucked the blanket about her enduring the irritated airy hiss Plunk made at being made to move with the blanket. “Aeril I will not ask you to speak of anything you do not wish to. I will tell you that speaking of it to someone will help to ease your burden and help you to understand and order the confusion clouding your thoughts.” wrapping his arms around her he frowned as she shivered. He hated how cold she always seemed to be since she woke weeks ago. “I will tell you that your very special powers are a beautiful talent that you will once again cherish. The ability to heal and help others passed their pain is a rare gift that only the most kind and beautiful beings are allowed to have.”

 

Aeril snuggled into the warmth of his body her eyes drooping slowly. That is not what HE had told her. He was mean. Glorfindel was warm. And nice. And told her stories. “I am cold.” she muttered eyes drooping more. Glorfindel smiled softly smoothing the hair from her cheek as he looked down at this precious gift. “With your permission I will attempt to warm you. Will you allow my Fea to touch yours?” The elfling did not understand. “What is premisson?”

 

“Permission is something very important. When another being wishes to do something to or with you they must always ask if it is ok. It is not only polite but necessary so you do not harm or frighten them in any way. As you must ask another being permission to do things with them so do must they seek permission from you for the same reason. If they do not they are not beings you need to stay around.”

 

Aeril’s mind was fuzzy as sleep descended she did not quite understand. But she wanted to be warm again. Nodding her head her eyes began to glaze. “I want to be warm please Glorfy? I give my premisson.”

 

Glorfindel fought back the tears blurring his eyes and hugged her gently. “I will not betray that trust little one.” Allowing small waves of his power to seep out of his barriers he carefully blanketed her Fea in his light. A soft white glow enveloped both of them and her shivering ceased. A small smile spread on her lips as she walked in the elven dream scape. This night he would be sure her nightmares did not haunt her. Plunk watched warily before settling in to sleep as well Glorfindel’s presence filling it with a sense of complete protection.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erestor fought fiercely to not roll his eyes as yet another Maia rushed past him. When he had agreed with Elrond to seek approach Manwe about their current situation he did not plan on being completely ignored by his Maia. Having enough of this behavior he reached out and grabbed the arm of a harried looking Maia and glared daggers at them. “I have been standing here for longer than my patience extends. I am here to speak to someone about an elfling whom Lord Elrond has decided needs to be in a home better suited for her needs. Direct me to the proper place or I will go directly to Lord Manwe and inform him that his Maia lack not only manners but practical skills for their work!”

 

The Maia’s silver eyes widened at the anger radiating from the elf. He knew this elf well. This was Lord Erestor his vicious tongue was a legend even among them. Of course he would have the misfortune of being caught in his grasp. Swallowing the Maia replied musical voice low and soothing. “Yes my lord my deepest apologies for the delay we did not mean to leave you unattended so long. We have been recently inundated with requests of re-alignments for various elves’ living situations and have been struggling to keep up. Please follow me and we will have your situation addressed immediately.”

 

Erestor followed the Maia his hands folded in the sleeves of robes. He was privy to some of the chaos that had recently been happening in one of the larger cities due to a landslide that had destroyed a portion if the housing areas. Thankfully none were badly injured due to a festival in the center of the city that day.Shoving the thoughts aside he focused on his task. They passed down two halls each bustling with maia and elves carrying scrolls, speaking with distraught elves and other beings. Erestor blinked as a rather incensed imp through a fire ball babbling angry at the Maia that was attempting to calm it. Turning his attention away from the room they turned to a third hall which led to a rotunda filled with desks, filing systems, and dozens of other beings. “Ah, apologies for the controlled chaos Lord Erestor. There that desk with the silver and purple paint. That is the one who will help you settle your situation.”

 

Erestor inclined his head as the Maia bowed and practically ran from his presence. It seemed Glorfindel was correct his words could even make a Maia of Manwe run from him. He owed the golden oaf a bottle of Dorwinion curse him. Reaching the desk he watched as the stacks of papers on either side of the desk tilted and teetered each time they seemed to breath. “I beg your pardon but I have a matter of importance that I would like to discuss with you.”

 

The being looked up and Erestor hid his surprise at the elven face that looked back at him. “Yeah I get that a lot.” the elf laughed holding up their hand as another bird delivered a rolled parchment. “Finally I have been waiting for this acceptance for days. Honestly Manwe just thinks we have all the time in Valinor down here to wait on his word.” They muttered. Erestor struggled to contain his amusement. This being reminded him of the times he would say the same of Elrond and Ereinion. It seems even a Valar was not above such irritations among his own. “Please have a seat as I see here you have an elfling that needs placement?”

 

Erestor nodded keeping his hands in his sleeves afraid to touch the desk lest he destroy the organized chaos this one had going on. “Aye, She is Aeril we do not know her family name she is a child of Teleri and Noldor parents.” He watched as the elf filtered through papers before crowing in triumph and quickly reading the page. “Ah. Um hm. I see. Oh poor dear. Oh my. Tsk tsk tsk. Well, let us see does your Lord Elrond have a home in mind for the elfling? To be honest it seems staying in her current situation would benefit her as she has plenty of adults around, a good learning center, even renowned healing facilities to further her abilities.”

 

Erestor bristled. While he appreciated the compliment this elf had no right to judge Elrond’s decision having only read of the elfling on a sheet of paper. “The injuries that Aeril have suffered cannot be attended to by the healers in our halls. Her situation requires quiet more subtle approach that is not available to us in our city.” The confused look on the elf’s face made him grit his teeth. He did not feel comfortable speaking of such a personal issue on the elfling’s behalf it was improper at best. “Lord Elrond is one of the best healers on this island. Trust when I say that he highly recommends this action in order for the elfling to get the proper healing she needs.”

 

The elf tried their best to withhold further questions as another bird dropped a scroll on their head. “Oh that is just rude.” they muttered grabbing the scroll and reading it swiftly. Surprised yet curious eyes turned to Erestor. “It would seem Lord Manwe is well aware of the situation and agrees with your Lord Elrond. He also commends you for fighting for the elfling. Not that I was arguing with you.” The elf swallowed noisily. They did not want another lecture from Lord Manwe about harrying the applicants. “Does your Lord Elrond have a placing in mind?”

 

Erestor nodded handing a scroll to the elf waiting for the reaction he knew would come. He didn’t wait long. The elf’s jaw dropped in shock. “You-he cannot be serious. This is completely against our policy. To put one with another that is in the process of healing-both of which at this home are surely still in that process-It does not usually work out in anyone’s favor.”

 

“We have found at times when one is in the process of healing physical wounds being around another who is in the same situation often times helps the mental state which in turn aids in the healing of the wounds. There is no reason to think that this will not also work on wounds to the Fea. We have here an agreement signed by 5 lords including the elfling’s father. Lord Manwe knows of this child and this placement is also supported by Lords Orome, Ulmo, and Lady Este. Would you care to keep questioning me or can we just sign what is needed so I can get on with my long journey back home?”

 

The elf starred at Erestor not blinking. Their amber eyes confused and actually a little scared. They were glad this elf did not work under their Lord. “I, uh, yes here. You will need to sign these 34 forms. Please be sure to read each line carefully as some have need of initials after some sentences to be sure you are fully reading them. There is a sitting area with refreshments at the center of the rotunda. If you need any aid flag me or another desk down and we shall aid you.” Taking the forms he moved over to a comfortable looking chair and began to read the documents. Another bird dropped a scroll on the elves head Erestor glanced up and watched the their face pale their head hitting their desk with a soft groan. Clearly they would be having a chat with Lord Manwe in the near future.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan watched Aeril as she sat beside the pond at the center of the orchard. This time of year the trees were in full bloom their petals carpeting the ground below. Petals danced and swirled in the water and a group of tree frogs slept upon one of the stones on the shore. The elfling simply sat her legs stretched to the side her body leaning on her left hand. Her right hand drew patterns in the water with a twig. Making sure his approach was heard he warily looked around for Plunk. He had heard of Glorfindel’s recent encounter with the lizard and had no desire to be impaled this day. Not spotting it did not encourage him but he continued to settle on the ground beside her. “Did you know this pond was created because my naneth felt this orchard could use something more soothing within it?”

 

Aeril looked at him curiously. “She put it here?”

 

Elladan smiled and shook his head his loose dark hair spilling over his shoulders. “Nay she had Lord Glorfindel and my ada dig it out and fill it.” he laughed as the elfling’s mouth fell open in shock. “It is true! My ada and Glorfindel entered a bet with my naneth over something I promised not to speak of. The end result was that my naneth won and both of them had to create the pond.”

 

Aeril giggled. For the first time in weeks her musical bright laughter echoed in the trees. They sung back to her pleased to see the sapling happier. “I like this pond. It’s waters are cool and it reminds me of the pools at my cove.” Her eyes saddened and she looked at the water sadly. “I miss my cove. Plunk misses it’s cove.” She did not voice that she also missed her ada and naneth.

 

Elladan’s chest clenched and he fought a sad sigh. “I know Aeril. Truly I understand some of the pain and uncertainty you are feeling. Something very bad happened to my naneth once. She healed but it took many many years. I could not return to my home for a very long time after. My family-we were separated for many many years all of us trying to heal in our own way. I know this does little to comfort you now but know that in time you will be whole again. I promise you this.”

 

Aeril watched him. She did not mean to make him think of sad things. Her chest tightened again and she winced. She was fighting the return of her the warm light that held her powers. She looked at Elladan curiously remembering Glorfindel’s story from the previous night. “Glorfy-told me that you did not want to be a healer anymore. Because you could not help your ado-tted brother.”

 

Elladan remember the story with a fond smile. “Oh yes I was very young back then. He is correct I was so angry with my inability to help one whom I loved that I wanted to give it all up. I felt it was a useless and pointless endeavor if I could not fix all the problems before me with it. I am glad I did not do as I thought I wanted. I have helped more than I can count not only continue their lives but also go on to help others. Healing is not just about closing wounds and making someone feel better. It is about creating change that trickles down and spreads out to everyone around.”

 

“It is like a ripple.” Aeril whispered poking the water’s surface and creating one. “It begins with one poke and grows to bigger and bigger rings.”

 

Elladan smiled proudly hoping she was in fact on the road to accepting her abilities again. “That is precisely what it is like. I will always be proud and always feel very lucky that I was the one chosen to follow in my father’s specialty. We are unique beings you and I. You always have the choice to do as you wish with your life Aeril don’t ever let anyone else tell you different. If you do not wish to use your abilities you do not have to. There are plenty of ways to aid others without healing abilities.”

 

Aeril thought about this. For quite sometime as Elladan laid down on the flower petals and watched the shapes the clouds made in the sky. She spoke. Quietly. But her voice was sure and did not waver. “Glorfy helped me to feel warm again. I was so cold. I did not-could not feel warm.”

 

Elladan remained silent. Glorfindel had spoken to him of the night’s events. He was deeply relieved his mentor had managed to get the elfling to allow him to heal at least some of the damage that was blocking her powers from fully re-emerging. His heart had shattered when he learned those barriers he had erected had been viciously torn from her. The process must have been agonizing with the fractures and tears that Glorfindel had felt-Nay he could not think on such things now.

 

“I can feel it. It is warm and bright. Like it was before.” hesitating she let the stick fall from her fingers her eyes locked on the water’s quiet surface. “I-I do not wish-I do not know-He said-I-” she stammered and sighed the feelings overwhelming her confusing her what she thought she was trying to say.

 

Elladan sat up and smiled gently. Holding out his hand he waited for her to lock eyes with him. “Tell me Aeril has anyone ever told you what your colors are?” A small shake of her head made his smile widen. “It would be a great pleasure if you allowed me to do so? If you are ok with that?” He of course did not need his hands to do but this gave her a sense of control which is what she needed so badly right now.

 

Aeril’s eyes locked on his. Her mind flew with questions. What would her colors be? What would they mean? What if she had no colors? What if her colors were wrong? What if he lied to make her feel better as so many adults were doing now. No he and Glorfy had not once lied to her. Have they? Slowly reaching out her right hand she flinched as skin met skin. But it did not hurt. She felt Elladan’s Fea brush through her arm to greet hers. It was like a ray of sunlight warming her. Her Fea answered quietly, shyly still wary of the agony from before. It was soft and warm. It did not hurt. It was not cold. It did not feel bad. Smiling as tears leaked from her eyes she watched as Elladan matched her smile.

 

“Your colors are beautiful Aeril. You have rich browns like the bark of the trees. And stunning greens like the fields of grass our herds graze on after a spring rain. There are light yellows and beautiful purples like that of the wildflowers that grow in the deepest of forest. Oh and this is very special indeed. I see bright blue like the skies on a cloudless day and sparkling silver like the most beautiful necklaces Aule could forge.” He paused eyes never leaving the elfling’s face. She smiled at the descriptions though the worried look never left her eyes. “These colors represent an elfling who has much ahead of her. You have strong colors of a healer as well as the colors of a warrior. With the colors of a scholar. You have many paths that call to your heart. All of which are yours to choose.”

 

Aeril’s breath shuddered as she listened to the descriptions. She had not heard of an elf having so many colors together. SHE had not seen one with that many colors. “Those are-I am not-what-what colors-are bad?”

 

Elladan’s stomach dropped. He was unsure how to answer this. “Beings that are bad usually do not have colors. They had shadows. Or blackness about them.” He decided now was a good time to test a theory he had. “Aeril there is nothing bad about you nor the abilities that you hold that make you unique. I assure you that nothing about you is bad. Nor evil.” Her head shot up at that. Ah, he was right that foul creature had told her that healing were evil. “Let me ask you this. Do you feel that me or my adar are bad elves?”

 

She shook her head softly. “Nay you both have been very nice and tell me stories and bring me honey cakes and let me read your books.”

 

“What of Glorfindel you do not think he is bad do you?”

 

Again a shake of her head.

 

“What we do with what is given to us defines who we are not what others think about our actions. You have chosen to use what you have been gifted with the help those around you. That is a selfless loving, and rare thing. It is the goodest you can be without becoming a Vala.” He smirked as she giggled softly at the idea. Elrohir appeared in the distance clearing his throat and interrupting his next words. “It would seem dinner is read. Would you still be interested in eating in the gardens with my brother and I?” Aeril nodded smiling and moving to push herself up to her feet brushing dirt and much from her pants.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erestor had been in a most foul mood when he had returned. Muttering about the foolish unorganized chaos of Manwe’s Maia he stormed to his room to change before he went to attend dinner in the Elrond’s chambers with the two other Lords he called friend. Friend’s would not send one to deal with such incompetent, unorganized. Seething he stopped and closed his eyes tempering his irritation. As annoyed as he had been he had to give credit they were not unorganized despite appearance. They had all of the documents on the elfling and had gotten things straightened out in far less time than he anticipated. They were quite efficient though he did not want to admit it at the moment.

 

He would see to it that Elrond would suffer for this. The elf lord had been to that section of Manwe’s administration on several occassions. He knew how Erestor would react to the chaos. And he knew that Erestor would get things seen to immediately instead of playing polite politics like the elf lord would trap himself into. Sighing he continued to Elrond’s chamber. Morgoth take him to the Void! He lost a bet with Glorfindel over his Lord’s lack of ability to simply demand what he wanted!

 

Pushing open the door he glared at the two who greeted him from the comfort of their chairs near the hearth. A small table holding their plates and wine goblets sitting before them. “I cannot even be angry with you!” he hissed moving to take his seat.

 

Elrond smiled apologetically and offered his upset councilor his best Spring wine. “Aye mellon nin you understand now why I sent you. I needed that sharp tongue of yours to see the child’s situation was being considered immediately. I would still be there in discussions now if not for you.”

 

“Tell me Erestor did the Maia run in fear at the serpents tongue of yours?” Glorfindel asked in an all to innocent voice.

 

Erestor glared daggers at the balrog slayer. “You will get your bottle the next time we visit Thranduil and his son.”

 

Glorfindel barked a laugh and raised his glass in acknowledgment. “I shall look forward to it then!”

Elrond watched the two a content grin on his face. These evenings with his closet friends were moments he cherished greatly. Sighing he took a bite of food and cleared his throat. “Now that we have sufficiently soothed your anger tell us. What was the conclusion of the adoption request?”

 

“I left the official scrolls on your desk but I encountered no resistance to your idea. We simply need to introduce the two and request the permission of the adopter and Aeril.”

 

Glorfindel frowned into his glass. “Do you think that Nelyafinwe would agree? I have spoken with his uncle on the matter. It would seem he has an elfling he rescued living with him as well. Nolofinwe insists that he would not be overwhelmed by the addition but-there is also the concern with her feeling abandoned as well. She is only now beginning to not ask about her parents.”

 

Elrond sighed and sat back in his chair. “I understand your concerns Glorfindel however I believe quite a few elves still underestimate the resilience and kind heart that make up that elf. I believe it is the correct course of action. Nelyafinwe will be able to guide the elfling and help to heal that which was scared both mind and fea. With her inability to handle a healing by any of us our hands are tied with how much aid we can offer her. She will also not be the only one being healed my friends.”

 

Erestor and Glorfindel exchanged looks both raising their eyebrows curiously. The way Elrond was speaking was often as the result of one his visions. Nodding they both put the matter to rest. If Elrond had foreseen something that would result in this working out well they would not question him.

 

“Well then shall we take Aeril on a ride then in a fortnight for them to meet?” Glorfindel asked somewhat saddened to speak of the elfling leaving. He had grown closer to her while keeping her night terrors at bay each night.

 

“Aye you and Elladan shall go she is closest with the two of you. As I understand it the Vala may also intercede to ensure things go smoothly.” Elrond agreed finishing his meal. “Enough talk of this event I feel like beating you both at some chess this night!”

 

Glorfindel and Erestor smiled the blonde turning to Erestor with a devious smirk. “Perhaps I can weasel two bottles out of you councilor.”

 

“Doubtful. I shall be leaving this room with both of you owing me bottles.”

 

Elrond frowned. “Both of you just implied that I have no chance of winning. You will be sorry for your underestimation of this battle.” Laughing Glorfindel moved their dishes off the table while Erestor retrieved the board and the battle was on.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was warm and the sky cloudless as Elladan and Glorfindel mounted their horses. Erestor helped Aeril to sit in front of Glorfindel offering her a warm hug in the process. “Enjoy your outting dear one when you return I will have honey cakes and berry juice waiting with a new book for us to read.” The elfling smiled happily scooting back to push her back against Glorfindel. She had been more tactile lately insisting on near constant contact from the three elves she began to trust.

 

The two elf lords waved their farewells then shot out of the courtyard laughter and whoops of joy coming from the three. The ride would be long it would take a couple days to get to the place they had agreed upon. The elfling luckily had been camping before and quite enjoyed the experience. Elladan had begun to show her plants that could be used in various healing potions and be made to enhance a bland meal. Glorfindel told her of stories when the twins were elflings and even some when he was little. Her bright mind took hold of many things and she did not shy from asking questions. Both elves were relieved to see more of her usual self shining through. The fire was kept burning bright keeping the shadows of the evening at bay.

 

Unfortunately it did not keep her night terrors at bay. Glorfindel had enveloped her in his power as he did every night but it did not always keep her mind at peace. This night was one of the worse ones since her arrival from that terrible day. Glorfindel’s mind returned to wakefulness quickly his warrior instincts making sure he was alert and ready to assess the danger about them. Glancing down at the bundle squirming in his arms he pushed back his tears as her pleas cut him to the quick. “Please-dont want-hurts-please-be good-” her words were cut off by a heart wrenching scream. Glorfindel noticed her eyes were closed and sighted. He had noticed a pattern if her eyes closed in her sleep the terrors would not be held back. He should have paid better attention when she had began to sleep. Elladan had shot out of his bed roll and approached slowly worriedly watching the now thrashing elfling.

 

Glorfindel had begun to sing soothing songs using small pushes of his power to try and calm her. Looking up he motioned for Elladan to join him. Perhaps together they could pull her back easier. He switched the tune to one Celebrian had sung to her elflings when they had needed comfort. Elladan ran his fingers lightly over her hair his chest tight with concern. Slowly Aeril began to settle her please and sobs settling into quite hiccups and sniffles. She shivered her body once again taking on the feel of ice. Glorfindel frowned casting a concerned look at Elladan. This had not occurred since she had slowly began to accept the power within her again. It was as if something would block her from it causing her to lose the connection. Like something was cutting her very Fea from connecting with her body.

 

Elladan returned the look and focused his attention on making some soothing tea that would help calm their nerves yet keep them alert. Clearly falling asleep was a mistake they would not be repeating. He ached to send his power to her. To find the disconnection and heal it. Each night terror tore apart his heart and spread undaunted furry through his veins. Would they never be rid of the taint of that horrid vala and his blasted minions! Taking a deep breath he offered a cup to Glorfindel and settled next to the two watching as her breath settled into a normal pattern. Glorfindel continued to hum between sips and Elladan joined him hoping their combined efforts would afford her peace the rest of the night.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The field they stopped in the second day was stunning. Wildflowers had sprung up in abundance and the place was variably carpeted in butterflies of all shapes and colors. Aeril’s giggles and happy chatter to the creatures eased their minds as they let their horses loose. A badger and some deer approached snuffling at them but they kept their eyes on Aeril. She seemed to be her normal self meeting each creature and speaking softly to them as she investigated the various flowers.

 

“It is good to see her like this.” Elladan muttered his heart aching at the past nights witnessing what Glorfindel had only spoken of.

 

The older elf nodded eyes scanning for anything that may startle her. Even in a place such as the Undying Lands he could not suppress his need for vigilance. Sighing he motioned for Elladan to follow him to the base of a tree and settled down in the shade. “Aye even if this meeting does not go well I believe being out here will ease some of her troubles.”

 

It was not long before a bird landed on Elladan’s raised knee a small paper dropping from it’s beak. Unrolling it he smiled. “It is time.” Eyes turned to the elfling they kept watch as one of the larger blue and gold butterflies danced before her and enticed her to follow it. Waiting until she made her way to a group of trees not far from the field they followed quietly. Leaping into the trees as they reached the little forest they stayed far enough back to not disturb the scene that unfolded before them.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeril followed the butterfly giggling as it flew back occasionally to land on her nose or tease strands of her hair. It was a very nice butterfly and was insisting it had a friend for her to meet. Stopping as she reached a break in the trees her eyes widened. Before her stood a glade with a gently babbling creek. The butterfly continued on to hover over an elf sleeping near the water. Her eyes widened in surprise and wonder as her giggles had awoken them. His fiery red hair was the first thing that drew her attention. He was different. Different like her. He did not look like any other elf she had met. Stepping closer she smiled.

 

His face had polkaspots! Like on that doggy that Elrohir had brought home. But this were brown not black. He was so very different. Like her. “Hello. You are not lost are you?” His voice was soft and gentle and made her feel far more at ease. The butterfly moved to land on his head the blue and gold standing out in stark contrast against his hair. She smiled and slowly approached him. “Your hair is pretty!” She said softly hoping he would not be upset that she had disturbed him.

 

“Thank you.” he replied settling his back against a tree as she approached.

 

Elladan and Glorfindel settled down on their branches watching the exchange with content smiles. The two talked long into the afternoon the conversation full of questions and laughter. Glorfindel in particular felt his heart settle. This elf was a good choice. He should no by now not to question Elrond when he has his mind set on something. He usually ends up being right.

 

There goes another bottle of wine he had smuggled over from Arda. This keeps up and he would have to drink water until he traveled to Thranduil’s halls again!


	7. New Beginnings and Disturbing Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Aeril finds her footing more a disturbing discovery is made by a visiting prince and what may be causing her problems with healers and her own abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Aeril ends up moving in with Maedhros it will be set in an AU created by Outofangband where Mae has built his own house and is still in recovery from his captivity in Angband. In their AU Mae was not rescued by Fingon and had endured longer far more terrible torment at the hands of Morgoth. Feel free to ask me about it I will try to explain as I know it but it would be best to ask Outofangband as it is their AU. It's really a cool thing they have created and I am grateful our little sprite will get to be in a place that will understand better how to help her move past her own torment.

Aeril hummed happily to herself as she carefully worked the clay into the shapes she wanted. Her tongue stuck out slightly from the side of her mouth as she tried to concentrate on her work. She wanted to make something very special for her Nelyo. He shined like the sun setting on a spring day. His colors were bright and warm. Frowning she wrinkled her nose. “This flutterby is not turning into a flutterby.” she muttered before squishing the clay and sighing before starting over. Again. Her mind began to play the conversations with her new friend again making her bounce and giggle with excitement. She could not wait to see him again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _You have polkaspots on your face!” Aeril cringed. That was not a nice thing to blurt out. She would get struck for that if-_

 

_Maedhros smiled softly at the word. “Aye I do have polkaspots on my face.”_

 

_Aeril blinked owlishly at him. He was not angry? She had made a big mistake in her words. She watched him carefully waiting to see if he would strike her for misspeaking so badly. Her Daeradar would not have tolerated such a thing. Curiously she tilted her head as he made no move toward her._

 

_Aeril smiled shyly and moved toward him sitting on the ground beside the creek keeping a respectful distance. He was not mad at her mistake! “Why did you paint polkaspots on your face?”_

 

_He moved closer to the creek settling his hand in the cool waters. His nerves were spiked raw from the feeling of being watched. He knew the two in the trees at the edge of the grove were with the little one. He did not know who it was but it set his teeth on edge to think they thought he may harm the elfling. If that is indeed why they stood watch. The water served to aid in grounding his swirling feelings keeping a steady flow instead of letting them build behind a dam and exploding. He refused to let his mind take any other path the feelings evoked._

 

“ _I did not paint them on. I was born with them. As I was with my hair.” he kept his voice quiet though amusement leaked into his words. She was adorable this little one._

 

_Aeril looked over to him and smiled bouncing lightly on her knees as she scooted closer to this new elf. “Do others in your family have hair and polkaspots like you?”_

 

_Maedhros shook his head and pulled his hand from the water watching the ripples as he let droplets drip from his fingers. “Nay I am the only one that looks the way I do.”_

 

_Aeril beamed. “I am the only one I know with eyes my color.”_

 

_Maedhros smiled at her excitement. “They are a lovely unique color.”_

 

_Not many had said anything nice about her eyes and she giggled at the nice words. “I like your polkaspots!” A breeze curled around her hair teasing it before settling. She giggled and tucked stray strands behind her ear. “I am sorry I have forgotten my manners. I am Aeril it is a pleasure to meet your akwans-akwens-it is nice to meet you.” Her nose wrinkled in frustration. Why do grown ups use big words._

 

“ _That is alright I did not take you to be impolite at all. It is nice to meet you as well. I am Nelyo.” Maedhros smiled gently. There was always a chance she would recognize his name and run from him. His stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought. He had not been around many elflings, let alone ones this young, he was beginning to enjoy her company._

 

_She sounded out his name slowly. Some elves had very hard names for her to say. She grinned happily. His was very easy to say._

 

_Ulmo had spoken to her at the pond in the garden and told her she would meet a special friend today. She knew this elf was them! Pulling out what she had worked so hard on she held it out to him. “I made this last night. I had to stay up very late but Ulmo told me I would meet a special friend today! I would like it if we were friends?”_

 

_Maedhros was surprised and very touched by the elfing’s gesture. He slowly took the cloth wrapped object. “I accept and thank you for your offer of friendship.” He smiles at her unwrapping the object carefully. He blinked slowly his eyes taking in the beautiful clay object. It was a sea lizard made of clay. The body was a shimmering emerald green with spots of yellow and red speckling the back it’s small spines trailing down it’s back from shoulder blades to just before the tip of it’s tail. “This is lovely! You are very talented it is very well made!” He turned it over in his hands slowly admiring the color and detail. “How did you know I would like this?”_

 

_Aeril giggled forcing herself not to bounce in her excitement. She was pleased he liked her work. “I am told it is life like but do not worry it will not bite!” She bit the inside of her cheek. When she spoke of her conversations with the Valar she often was met with not nice things elves would say to her. But this elf would not be mean to her. “Lord Ulmo told me I would meet a friend today.” she said softly before smiling and scooting closer to him. “I am glad he was right.”_

 

_Maedhros returned her smile curious about the Vala’s intervention but chose not to question it. Her guardians had stopped watching them. Though his skin still itched to know they were around somewhere the hairs on his neck and arms had settled. His nerves still buzzed with unpleasant feelings.“I am glad we are friends. I am also very honored to accept this gift. It is lovely and very well made. You are very talented.”  
_

_Her brow wrinkled at the strange word. Reaching out she ran her fingers on the back of his hand. She could feel his unease and instinctively began to work her powers into his tense muscles to ease his worries. He turned his hand over palm up watching her curiously as her fingers left warm trails on his skin. “What is honored?”His curiosity of who this elfling was grew with each unique thing she revealed during their talk. “Honored means is another way of saying I am grateful for your gift.” Her lips formed an ‘O’ as she took in the contemplated this new word._

 

_Another breeze lifted and played with the elfling’s hair as a river otter snuck a splash of water up on her bare foot. She begins to slow her hands movements on his as she giggles and blushes. “I am sorry I have forgotten my manners again. Manwe says I should not touch others so without their premisson.” Her eyes widened as she remember Glorfindel’s words to her some weeks before. He said that she had to have premisson to do things to another. Tears stung the back of her eyes. She had done something bad. Concern wrinkled her brow as her mind both froze and swirled with so many thoughts._

 

“ _That is alright,” Maedhros says quickly as if he could sense the change in her. She was becoming distraught and she had no need to be. “You made it clear you were going to put your hand on mine. I would have stopped you if I was not alright with that.”_

 

_Aeril locked eyes with his her owlish sea foam eyes blinking back the sting in them. He was not angry? She did not-frowning she flattened her palm against his her mind a whirl of confusion. His hand was so much bigger than hers! Scooting so she cuddled up to his side her emotions began to settle. He was kind. His colors were very bright and he was very warm. He would not hurt her as others had. She did not know why but she knew this._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pausing in her work she smiled happily as she went to get more of her clay. Glorfy was going to take her on a trip to see something special tomorrow. She wanted to send Nelyo a gift of her berry juices and somethings very special so he would not forget they were friends. Frowning as she noticed she was out of her special clay she wiped her hands on a cloth and made her way out of her room. She was not supposed to wonder on her own because she could get lost easily but she was a big elfling. She could get to the back garden and get more clay and not get lost.

 

Walking down the main hall she stopped to stare at one of the many paintings. She did not like the ones that had the big scary monsters. This one had a very pretty elf. She was standing with another scruffy looking person. He had hair on his face and dark curly hair on his head. She giggled cause he looked silly. No elf looked like that. The pretty dark haired elf was standing with the curly haired one holding his hand and together they held an elfling that was still a baby. It was one of her favorites because it reminded her of her ada and naneth. She missed them. Walking up to the picture she touched the bottom where words were scrawled in pretty writing.

 

“That is our Evenstar and her Estel and their son Eldarion.” A soft voice spoke causing her to jump and flinch as she pulled her hand back from the painting. Her body tensed. Had she done something bad? She waited for the elf to chastise her or strike her with a switch keeping her eyes lowered so as not to make things worse.

 

Said elf frowned in confusion as the elfling’s sudden fear. He had not meant to scare her. “Be at peace little one I mean you no harm. I am Prince Legolas.” He dropped down to one knee keeping a respectful distance from the frightened girl. He knew these signs all to well as the few elfling born in Mirkwood often had similar reactions though theirs had been do to the darkness forcing itself on their home. This one. He could not imagine what on this island had caused this sweet little elfling to react so. Smiling he settled on his feet and watched her calmly.

 

Aeril peeked slowly through the hair that had covered her face. She had not wanted to braid it since her arrival here. She did not like it braided. The elf before her had unusually light colored hair. And eyes the color of a clear sky. Slowly raising her head she smiled shyly. “I am Aeril. I am sorry I touched the pretty picture.”

 

Legolas grinned at her. “Tis alright the paints are special your hands will not harm it. Often times when one misses a person depicted in a picture they will do as you did.” Offering his hand to the elfling his smile softened as she moved toward him. “I am in search of Lord Elladan where were you heading Lady Aeril?”

 

She giggled. “I am not a lady I am an elfling. Ladies have pretty dresses and go to dances. I do not like such things.” She did not take his hand but moved closer to him. She did not want to feel her powers awaken. They hurt sometimes. She did not want to hurt. “Dan said he was going to be in the library all day again. He is in there a lot.” She missed their talks. Everyone was so busy lately the few who did speak with her did not stop by as often. Except Glorfy. He came to see her everyday and stayed with her at night to scare away the bad dreams.

 

Legolas gave her a sympathetic smile. Elladan’s letter had read as though he was frustrated. He hoped the material and elves he had brought with him would unravel whatever mystery plagued him so. The sadness in her words were not missed by him though. “Tell me where was it you were heading? I am in no hurry to meet with Elladan I would be glad to accompany you?”

 

Aeril watched him curiously. “I was going to the back gardens to get more clay.” Bouncing on her toes she grinned in excitement. “I am making gifts for a special friend so he does not forget we are friends!” Legolas doubted anyone would forget becoming friends with such a sweet little elfling but he nodded sagely and began to walk with her. “The flutterby I was trying to make kept not doing what I wanted and I used a lot of clay trying to fix it right.”

 

Legolas chuckled at her frustration remembering when he was learning to make his first arrows. The fletchings were the most frustrating thing for him to work with. “I understand your frustration. I believe you will achieve your desired result and your friend will truly love your gifts.” They reached the back garden and Legolas took a deep soothing breath. It had a small pond near the farthest wall. One tree stood singing his greetings to the new comers fawning over the wood elf. Legolas shook his head and smiled. This tree had dumped him in that pond once for no other reason than to prove a point. It had a strange sense of humor even for a tree.

 

In the middle of the garden there were numerous bushes bearing flowers and fruits. Piles of pillows and blankets littered the ground calling to weary souls. To the right and near the door were flat areas of unique clays. Elrohir had designed the garden. He had said it was a place where one could relax the Fea but keep the hands and mind busy. It achieved it’s goal quite well. He laughed as Aeril bounced over to the various piles of clay carefully examining and choosing on the best pieces for what she was working on.

 

“I see you have met our little sprite.” Elladan’s amused voice drew his attention from her. “I am glad you could make the journey so swiftly mellon nin. I am sorely in need of some fresh eyes!” He embraced Legolas tightly truly relieved to see his friend after many years apart. “I am afraid we will be sequestered in the library for much of your stay. I apologize but our usual antics will have to be on hold.”

 

Legolas frowned at his serious tone. “I have no qualms about that Dan.” Looking at the elfling as she made her way back with her little arms full of the clay she chose he grinned. “I take it you found what you needed?”

 

Aeril’s face lit up seeing the other elf beside Legolas. “Dan! I have missed you! Will you help me with my flutterby? Please? I cannot get the wings right. When I try the body gets all smooshed cause I cannot get my fingers to do what I want them to and I squish it.” She pouted her lips pursed in annoyance.

 

Elladan chuckled though he knew how serious she was taking her project. “I am so sorry I have been away Aeril. Aye I will help you. Let Legolas and I see you to your room so you may prepare your clays and see Prince Legolas to some work I am doing. I am sure he would not mind taking over while I helped you?” He raised an inquiring eyebrow at the prince who chuckled at the uncanny resemblance to Elrond. “Nay I do not mind. Take all the time you need to aid her mellon nin.”

 

She bounced in excitement beginning to chatter animatedly about her struggles as they made their way back down the main hall passed the pretty painting. Elladan and Legolas both laughed as they watched her excitement. One happy to see so much of herself returning while the other had fond memories of a young human who had done much the same thing upon his first meeting.

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Legolas stretched his sore back and massaged his temples. He could see now why Elladan had asked for the aid of their own healers. This was not much information to go on. “What little we know is not going to help us uncover what is still harming her.” One of the healers muttered closing one of the books slowly in thought. “Truly there is no way to do a thorough examination of the elfling?” Throwing a look at Elladan, Legolas tensed ready to intercede. Elladan had grown far more irritable as even their combined efforts came up with nothing.

 

The older twin grit his teeth. He would not snap at this elf. Yes. Yes he would. “Let us take a break.” He muttered shoving the book and notes in front of him further away and resting his head in his hands. The other elves filed out of the library in search of rest and food. Legolas remained with his chosen brother. “I have worked at this for several weeks and yet I come up with nothing each time.”

 

“Dan we have little to work with. We will find your answers. Tell me again how you came to believe she is infected?” Legolas’ chest burned with fear at his own words. For one so young to suffer such a fate-

 

“She cannot bare another Fea to touch hers. It is beyond her mind recoiling from her ordeal. She is in physical pain any time a healer attempts to do anything to aid her. She has night terrors that drop her temperature to dangerous levels. Only Glorfindel can warm her and he must do so slowly over several hours or she screams in agony from his Fea’s touch. Something is wrong and we must find a way to address it.” Elladan growled ready to shove the useless research off the table. They still had gotten no answers.

 

Something nagged at the back of Legolas’ mind. “Elladan you have said these spores that had infected these elves came from the trees?”

 

“Many times I have said this yes.”

 

Frowning he grabbed a few notes and glanced over them. “You are assuming what is ill with her has to do with a poison or a lingering effect of some kind? What if it is not a poison?” Elladan looked at him curiously. “The south end of Mirkwood had quite a few plants that did more than release spores that altered the mind. There was one in particular that produced a seed of sorts.” Frowning he moved over to a pile of books on unique plants. He flipped through until he found the page that held what he was looking for. “Here.”

 

Elladan looked at the picture and his brow creased not fully understanding the implications. It was one he had seen many times before. A seed at the center spikes sprouted off of it sharp enough to grab and imbed itself into things such as packs or thick fur of dogs. “A foxtail?”

 

Legolas nodded his face darkening as he remember seeing several warriors encounter the much darker version of what resided in Mirkwood. “Aye. In our wood it was changed like most plant life. These were implanted inside. It-is difficult to explain but from what the healers discovered the spores would infect a creature’s Fea. When the infected Fea touched another a foxtail like seed of sorts was left. This grew by feeding off the hosts Fea. Unfortunately our healers never learned how to free it from the host before death occurred. Upon attempted removal of the seed it would tear the Fea and at times even cause irreparable damage to the host.” His voice dropped. Elladan would not react well to this next piece of information but he had to say it. He hoped he was wrong but given the evidence thus far his stomach had dropped. The similarities were to close. “The damage done to the Fea was-to much. Often the seed would drain it completely leaving nothing to travel to Mandos keeping. With the host no longer containing a Fea the evil that grew from the seed took over.”

 

Elladan’s face had lost all color. His hands shook and his legs nearly deposited him on the floor. Legolas had expected his shock and had shoved a chair beneath him. “Do not-you cannot mean-you are telling me that if this is the case. If it is indeed this same situation-” His breath had quickened. They could not lose one so young to such a cruel fate. “How can we be sure? Valar if this is what is happening then all those who were infected. The one’s they had fed off of-” This was truly a horrifying situation.

 

“Easy Dan. We currently have nothing but assumptions. It could be something else entirely. I will have one of those that traveled with me return and speak with the healers that worked on those cases. I truly hope I am wrong. Given what you have told me of Aeril the circumstances are disturbingly similar.” He glanced up as Elrohir entered wearing his own concerned look.

 

Elrohir was chewing the side of his cheek his conversation with his ada had not gone the direction he had wanted. If they were to send the elfling off to another place they had to be sure it was well set up to address her unique needs. It frustrated him at how slowly they were going with things. Noticing finally who it was that was in the library a grin broke out upon his face. “Legolas! When did you arrive?” Making his way to the prince he embraced him tightly. “I hope all is well in your realm?”

 

Legolas smiled softly nodding his head and returning Elrohir’s embrace. “Aye we are quite well. Elladan has asked our expertise on a matter concerning your latest resident.”

 

Elrohir frowned looking at his shaken brother. Elladan had taken on a mountain of guilt involving the elfling. They spent many nights up, Elladan convinced his attempt to help her ended with her enduring more savage behavior from the creature than she would have if he had simply left well enough alone. Elrohir countered him of course and attempted to sooth his worries. His brother was stubborn. As was he. “I take it you have come up with an answer?”

 

“Not completely simply conjecture for now. I do have theory that the infecting spores are leaving foxtail style seeds in the hosts they feed on essentially growing new dark Fea while destroying the host Fea. I believe having our healers examine those touched by the infected would be the wisest course to see if I am correct in my theory.”

 

Elladan’s head shot up a venomous look on his face. Elrohir frowned in concern. His brother was not easily moved to hostility. “You will NOT have them touch her.”

 

Legolas raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Peace Dan I do not mean her. She is a delicate case we need more information before we can make any move to help her.”

 

Elrohir moved to his brother’s side laying a hand on his shoulder sending calming energy to his clearly distraught brother. “You know we will do nothing until we are sure we have a solution Dan.” His twin nodded slowly his mind swirling with to many thoughts. The three settled down for the afternoon pouring over books and reports now that they had an angle to focus their energy one. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeril yawned through her triumphant smile. Finally she had finished her gifts to add to her box of berry juice for Nelyo. Looking over her creations her lips turned down in a serious frown. They had to be perfect. A light knock on her door frame caused her to turn a grin splitting her serious face. “Ro! Look I did it! Do you think Nelyo will like them?”

 

Elrohir smiled tiredly at her enthusiasm. His heart clenched as his stomach dropped as all the information gathered in the last hours swirled in his mind. “I am most certain he will I would love to see what you have created.” Approaching the desk top his eyes widened as he took in her work. She truly was very talented with her hands. Before him sat three clay figures big enough to cover his palm. One was a butterfly it’s body a brilliant blue with yellow spots on it’s wings.

 

Next to it was a beautiful flower it’s petals all varying hues of red, orange, and yellow. It was like a sunset had been captured in it’s visage.

 

The last one was almost plain in comparison. Before him sat a sting ray. It’s large fins were tilted upward at the tips as though it was flying through water. It’s long tail extended out several inches from it’s body. The body was a strange almost shiny dark grey. The spots covering it’s body were almost a pearl color. She even used small black rocks for it’s eyes. “These are very beautiful Aeril I am sure he will love them.”

 

Aeril bounced on her toes in excitement. “Gildor helped me make the sting ray extra super special would you like to see how it changes?”

 

Elrohir looked at her puzzled but very happy to see her excitement. “It changes?”

 

Aeril carefully scooped the sting ray into her palm and grabbed Elrohir’s hand with her other. Dragging him over to the window she placed it gently on the edge and curled her toes in anticipation. Elrohir’s mouth gaped as the sun’s rays warmed the creatures back. The dark gray skin lightening to a lovely royal blue. The spots on it’s back began to change some to a seaweed green, golden yellow, and a few to a soft orange. Gildor never failed to find something unique to surprise them with. “Oh Aeril I think this will definitely be one of his favorite gifts of all times.” He did not know this elf personally. Had not even met him. But he would be hard pressed to believe anyone would not find this gift to be something irreplaceable.

 

“Gildor carved a special space in the middle of the box to fit them all in. Will you help me leave notes on the bottles so he know what each one will taste like?”

 

Elrohir smiled. Perhaps he would take it upon himself to deliver this package and meet the one whom this brilliantly sweet elfling may be staying with. She deserved to have the best place possible. “Aye Aeril it would be a pleasure to do so.”

 

Picking up a piece of parchment and quill he began to jot down her notes. “This one is sweet and tart and is thicker than the others. This one is very tart but tastes really good. This one is not good at all but is pretty to look at.” They spent the better part of the evening placed the notes with each bottle as they were packed and carefully wrapping her clay creations and adding them before Erestor retrieved them for dinner. Elrohir had nearly forgotten the horrifying discovery they had made during the afternoon allowing the happy contentment of a beautiful selfless elfling calm his frayed nerves.


	8. Waterfalls and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel shows Aeril a place that does much more than impress the elfling. Elladan fights with his feelings of guilt and once again finds his family by his side.

Glorfindel couldn’t help the amused grin as he watched Aeril scurry about adding things to her travel pack. He had packed the essentials they would need so this pack would be comforts for her. Laughing quietly to himself he watched her try and stuff a few clumps of her favorite clay into one of the front pockets. If he was not mistaken that was the kind that took to her paints without any smudging. It was good clay. He looked over toward Plunk who was watching him quietly. The little sea lizard had made quite a name for itself as the elfling’s primary guardian. They had come to quite an amicable relationship as long as the golden haired warrior brought snacks for it. “Aeril we will not leave until early morning. What do you say we take a break from packing and join Erestor in the library for lunch. We can even look at some books on plants we will find on our journey.”

 

“Glorfy! Ro is taking my gift to Nelyo! Can we go see Nelyo soon. Please? Maybe after your surprise?” She had not seen the red haired elf for what seemed like a long time and was missing her new friend.

 

Glorfindel smiled lovingly at the elfling. He truly was glad she was acting far more like herself every day. “Aye I will send a message upon our return to see if he would be up to receiving us.” This surprise was something he had been planning since Erestor had returned with Manwe’s blessings on their plan. Time would tell if this was the correct decision for her but he wanted her to leave with nothing more than peace in her heart.

 

Aeril smiled brightly and nodded running over to allow Plunk to climb up to her shoulders. The sea lizard did not tolerate being lifted or grabbed even by it’s charge. The elfling was very attuned to this and always either stood still so it could climb up her or offered it her arm. The lizard crawled up slowly careful to not scratch her skin and settled on her shoulder.

 

Scampering over to where Glorfindel leaned against the door frame her feet tangled in a travel cloak that had been thrown on the ground. Squeaking in surprise she closed her eyes her hands pinwheeling trying help catch her balance. Strong warm hands caught her before she hit the ground. Slowly peeking past her eyelids she smiled as she felt Glorfindel’s presence. “Thank you Glorfy. I am sorry I ran. I am so excited!”

 

Glorfindel chuckled his heart swelling in relief as she did not flinch in expectation of a strike given her mistake. Righting the elfling on her feet he crouched down to her eye level. Raising a hand he tucked a clump of her chestnut hair behind her ear. “You do not need to apologize little one. No harm was done. Though I believe a lesson was learned?” He smiled as she nodded her cheeks coloring despite the small smile on her lips. “Now let us go see what our squirrely friend has gotten us for this afternoon’s meal.”

 

Aeril laughed the sound like wind chimes in a gentle breeze. “Erestor is not a squirrel!”

 

Glorfindel faked surprise. “Truly? Hmm I am not so sure. He stores food in his hide away. He runs around really fast when he is trying to find things. Hmm he also tends to hide in places when he does not wish to be bothered. I believe he may be a squirrel pretending to be an elf.”

 

Aeril continued to giggle at the images that flashed through her mind. One of which had Erestor with little squirrel ears and a bushy tail. Arriving at the library doors Glorfindel pushed them open to find Erestor standing over their arranged lunch sneaking a piece of cheese into his mouth the action making one of his cheeks puff out. Both of them burst into laughter with the confused councilor watching them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elrond watched his oldest toss yet another stone into the pond. Legolas and his companions had departed after staying with them several weeks. They had made quite a few theories on what was happening with both the infected elves that still continued to emerge and the victims they fed upon. Some of the theories were deeply disturbing, more so because they had very real merit. They had decided as a group to investigate further with the help of some of Elrond’s own healers and researchers. The incidents were increasing and they needed to discover why. Elladan had surprisingly declined to travel with the prince. Which is what brought Elrond to his son’s side now. It was not like him to turn down the opportunity to help others in such a situation.

 

Elrond had his suspicions over what tormented Elladan’s mind. Settling on the ground beside the older twin he settled his legs into a lotus position and allowed his mind to drift into a meditative state. Elladan would speak once he got his emotions reigned in. He fought a smile as another rock was dropped in the water. The ripples were a lesson that Glorfindel had taught to his sons when they were far more rash. It was a meditative aide for elflings teaching them to calm and open their minds. To know his son still valued even the basic lessons filled him with pride. They sat for several hours before his son’s soft voice drew his attention.

 

“Was I wrong ada? Did I act to rashly on my emotions before considering the consequences of my actions?”

 

Elrond took a deep breath letting it out slowly before opening his eyes and focusing his gaze on the tree on the far side of the pond. “Those are heavy questions ion nin. Ones that you know only you can answer.”

 

Elladan did not turn to him. His eyes still on the now quiet surface of the water. “I have run each scenario I could come up with in my mind over and over. I still cannot find the answers.” Elladan’s chest tightened. “If I had _not_ placed the barriers she may have been spared the agony of what was forced on her. But if I did not place the barriers she may have also not even been alive when we arrived.” Turning sad eyes to his father he fought the frustration in his voice. “Legolas and Elrohir have both told me what I did was in her best interest. I am not convinced that it was more for my peace of mind.”

 

Elrond’s heart ached for his son. He could easily remember the many times he had doubted his decisions based on the results after the fact. It rarely led to anything enlightening. “The penneth’s situation was one that would have resulted with the same outcome. You have investigated and aided in cases like this for many centuries Elladan. Do not question your actions for in your heart you know that they were done out of experience even if you see it as an emotional decision in this moment.” Turning to Elladan he smiled lovingly and reached a hand to cup the cheek now wet with tears. “Ion nin you would never intentionally endanger another. You would never knowingly allow emotion to put another being in your care in a situation that would result in such a case. What happened to Aeril was not your doing nor was your intentions to aid her the reason for the creature’s escalation. They are growing bolder. You have seen this. Something is happening to increase their numbers and aggression. We will find out why and we will finish cleansing the elves of our world of this evil once and for all.”

 

Elladan pressed his cheek into his father’s hand taking in the comfort it afforded him. His father was right his words doing much to ease the guilt festering within him. His voice cracked as he attempted to speak. “Hannon Le ada.” Elladan leaned his head on his father’s closing his eyes as a hand stroked his hair lovingly.

 

“You are most welcome ion nin.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aeril tried to not bounce on the horse she and Glorfindel rode as they reached their first stopping point. Glorfy had said it was a four day ride to his surprise. She had not been gone that long from her new home before. She was excited but had an icky feeling in her tummy since they left. Glorfy called it nerves. She did not know what that meant but she did not like it. It was not until now that she began to not feel that ickiness. She smiled as they settled under an oak tree who was most happy to offer the elves shelter from the warm sun. “Glorfy look what kind of animal is that?”

 

Glorfindel glanced up from his attempt to lay out their lunch. The family of chipmunks that had set up home in this oak were pestering him for some food. He did not mind sharing but they still had some days traveling ahead. Spotting the creature she had pointed to he smiled and continued his work. “That is called a badger. They can be grumpy sometimes but will let us be if we do not disturb it.” He frowned as one of the chipmunks had snatched two of their pieces of bread and disappeared. Honestly they did not need to steal it. Sighing he took a small bit of food and placed it on the far side of the tree. “There little ones leave us in peace.” he chuckled as they chittered gratefully to him.

 

Aeril ran back over to the tree her haste nearly causing her to fall again. Blushing she settled down next to Glorfindel and began to munch on her meal. She was so hungry! “Glorfy what is the surprise we are going to see?”

 

Smiling at her he fought not to give his normal sarcastic response he often offered the twins at her age. She was far to sweet to find it funny as the boys would. “It is something that is very dear to me and I only show those who I considered to be very special.”

 

Aeril smiled brightly at him her bare toes wriggling happily in the cool grass while she ate. She hated wearing the shoes grown up tried to make her put on. She did not know how to explain it but she felt like she could not breath with them on. Glorfindel never made her put on shoes. Nibbling her food she hummed happily. “Glorfy?”

 

“Yes penneth?”

 

“Why do you wear shoes?”

 

Glorfindel grinned and wiggled his booted feet. “I wear shoes because I do not like to get squishy mud in between my toes.”

 

Aeril let out a full belly laugh bumping his booted foot with her bare one and wriggling her toes. “I like sand in between my toes when it is wet because it is soft but not squishy like mud.”

 

Glorfindel chuckled leaning back on his hands and enjoying the soft music of the tree behind them. If things went well she would be in a new place soon. A sharp pain traveled through his heart. He would miss her so very much. He watched her as she settled next to his side and laid her head on his leg. She always took a nap after lunch. She was still young and needed all the rest her body demanded. Her eyes remained open as she walked in their dream scape. Good she would not have bad dreams this afternoon. Sighing he watched the badger from early snuffle about looking for food. How would he approach the elfling over this subject without making her feel as though they no longer want her? Placing an arm about her he closed his eyes senses tuned to anything they may disturb their rest. Now was not the time for such heavy thoughts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrohir dragged his exhausted body to his room fighting his desire to collapse immediately onto his bed. His visit to Nelyafinwe’s home left him far more confident in his father’s decision. Groaning as he peeled off his travel stained clothes he hummed happily as the hot water of the bath relaxed his tense muscles and began to dissolve the dirt from his body. A soft knock on the bedroom door drew a soft groan before his answer to enter. He raised an eyebrow as he heard Elladan’s foot steps enter his sitting room. “Dan?”

 

His twin walked over to the bathroom sitting on the floor beside the tub resting his head on Elrohir’s still dry head. They sat like this for several minutes both absorbing and offering the other comfort. When his water had cooled considerably Elrohir got out and got into a fresh more comfortable outfit. Dragging Elladan over to his bed he forced him to lay down before crawling up himself and resting his head on his twin’s shoulder. “You spoke with ada?”

 

Elladan nodded slowly his eyes dazed. He had so much going on in his head he could not seem to focus on one subject. “He spoke as you said he would. As I knew he would. I do not feel much better.”

 

Elrohir sighed tiredly. “I know Dan. Time will heal your guilt no matter that it is unfounded. Have you reconsidered finding Legolas?”

 

Elladan cast a quick look at his tired twin. He should not be keeping him from sleep. “Oomph” glaring at the elbow Elrohir had jabbed into his side he rolled his eyes. “I am old enough to know when to put myself to bed Dan.” Elladan laughed. “I do not know Ro there were a few times you were to stubborn to listen to your body and you fell asleep on your feet.”

 

“Do not change the subject Elladan. I will not allow you to sit there and let guilt eat away at you that is undeserved.” He groused ignoring the fact his brother spoke truthfully. They were both to stubborn for their own good.

 

Elladan, despite the seriousness of the discussion, laughed. “I am well Elrohir. Ada spoke much on the subject. I will feel this guilt for a while but I also know it is not necessarily deserved.” He smiled as Elrohir turned and nuzzled into his side. Despite their age they always found comfort in one another when they were tired and hurt. Wrapping his arm around Elrohir he yawned and ignored the feel of his twin’s damp hair soaking into his tunic. “Did you find what you were looking for at Nelyafinwe’s home?”

 

Elrohir nodded tiredly his eyes glazing over slowly as his body pushed him into the rest it needed. “Aye. . . she will have exactly what she needs there.”

 

“That is good.” Elladan murmured as he to was pulled into his own walking dreams.

 

Aeril fidgeted on the horse her little hands covering her eyes tightly. “Can I look now Glorfy?” She could smell the fresh blooms of the season as their horse walked past many trees. Each one spoke so differently she had trouble understanding them. She could smell fresh water and could hear a really loud roar that reminded her of days when the ocean was having a bad day.

 

Glorfindel smiled at her impatience. They had only just entered the forest that led to their final destination. When he had found this spot shortly after settling the new home Elrond had chosen to build he had decided to keep it a secret only for those he considered family. It was a unique spot even for Valinor. And it offered a level of peace and safety that even this island was hard pressed to match. “Not yet penneth just a few more minutes.” Guiding his mount gently around an over grown part of the small path he smiled brightly and took a deep breath as they arrived at the spot they would stay the next two days. “Aeril you may now open your eyes.”

 

The elfling slowly peeked through her fingers a small gasp escaping her as she lowered her hands. Her eyes darted over the landscape before her a brilliant smile spreading on her face matching her sparkling eyes. Before her stood a crystal clear lake settled against a half ring of the tallest rocks she had ever seen one small opening allowed water to flow from the bowl down a small river disappearing into the forest beyond. A giant waterfall filled the bowl below from the middle of the tallest rock the water spray causing a big rainbow to form before the falling water. To the right of the running water were several smaller falls trickling from small openings in the rock faces. Little rainbows formed here and there in front of a few of the little water falls causing the scene to seem like something from one of the picture books in the kids library. Aeril’s jaw had fallen open and she surprisingly had not made a sound passed her initial tiny gasp.

 

Glorfindel turned to her watching her wide eyes take in the details of his little retreat. It was much the same way he had felt when he had initially found the spot. “What do you think of my surprise so far penneth? Was it worth the long travel?”

 

Aeril dragged her gaze away from the lake and the many waterfalls to smile brilliantly at him reaching out her arms to hug his neck. “Yes very much yes Glorfy! I love it very much it is my favorite surprise of all!”

 

Glorfindel hugged her back gently. “I am very glad you like it. For I have yet another surprise for you. Come let us set up our camp and I will show you after we have something to eat.” Asking his horse to follow he made his way over to the spot he had cleared several months back. Before this little sprite had joined them. He helped her down and watched as she walked cautiously around taking in their surroundings as much as she could. Plunk had moved down from her shoulders and carefully began to explore the area. The cautious lizard did not stray from Aeril’s side. Choosing to help ease their wariness Glorfindel began to sing a song that most elfling’s her age knew well. It did not take long for Aeril to join her voice to his and begin to relax into her explorations.

 

Aeril took one cautious step after another. The place practically buzzed in her ears. It felt different. She could not even describe it. She had never felt a place so-she did not know. It was like everything was happy here. She felt excitement calm in her. “Glorfy-?”

 

Glorfindel moved to her side after finishing setting things up for the evening and finding a brief snack for them. He knew she would feel the power in this place. The peace and calm of it. He also knew it would confuse her but was happy to hear no fear in her voice. “That feeling that is coursing through you. That is the power of this special place. Come sit with me and eat and I shall explain. The power of running water has always had healing properties to the elves. The idea is that running water will cleanse the spirit of old hurts and sadness cleaning it like you would wash away dirt on your skin. The rocks that the water falls from is made of very very special stone that helps clear the Fea of any lingering doubts and or pains that one may feel from the past. This place is special because it is set up to heal what a healer may not be able to touch.”

 

Aeril’s brow wrinkled in her usual manner not fully understanding what Glorfindel was saying. “It can heal? Why does it not hurt?” Her small frame shuddered remembering the agony of a healers touch after her rescue.

 

Glorfindel chewed on his bit of cheese thoughtfully. He had to be very careful with how he answered this. They had all agreed it best not to try and explain that something was still wrong inside of her. That would only make her think she is bad. Or broken. Or whatever bad thing her mind translated it to. Avoiding that was a necessity now that she was regaining her confidence. “That is something that is quite difficult to explain. When you are older I believe it will be easier to understand.” Smiling as she finished her meal and her juice he stretched. “Now shall we see the second surprise I have for you?”

 

Aeril grinned and scrambled to stand careful not to move to fast and trip over the blanket their food was settled on. “Yes please I would very much like to!”

 

Laughing at her excitement he stood holding out his hand to hers and leading her over to the lake. “This spot has a very unique species of animal that dwells within the waters and on it’s shores. It is one not seen in any other part of Valinor. I do not know what it’s purpose is but they are something that I am sure you will enjoy meeting.” Watching Plunk walk over to the edge of the water and slide in he grinned. It was nice to see the little lizard relaxed as well. “Now sit here with me and be very still and very quiet.” Settling a swath of grass that led down into the water they waited quietly.

 

It was several moments before Plunk scrambled out of the water it’s little legs running over to the elfling scrambling up her body to her shoulders. Aeril giggled despite the water now soaking from her friend into her tunic. “It is alright whatever it was will not harm us. Glorfy won’t let it.” she smiled at the golden haired elf who nodded his head in agreement. Turning her eyes back to the water she frowned. A flat bill like a ducks peeked up out of the clear surface. Ducks didn’t float under water. Scooting a little closer to the water’s edge her eyes widened as a furry body broke the surface attached to the bill. Ducks didn’t have fur! Looking confused to Glorfindel he inclined his head putting a finger to his lips encouraging her to stay quiet and watch.

 

The creature was very unusual. As it swam closer to the pair she saw that it had a flat tail covered in fur. Like a beavers. Her nose crinkled. She did not think that a beaver had fur on it’s tail though. The creature swam to a flat rock sitting far enough off shore that it had time to escaped into the water if the elves tried to eat it. Aeril’s bright smile drew it’s attention. She got to see the webbed feet on it’s front and noticed the clawed almost webbed feet on it’s back. This was the strangest creature she had ever seen. “Glorfy what is it?” she whispered not wanting to scare it away.

 

Glorfindel’s brow creased. “I do not know. From what I have seen this is the only place they dwell. They are unlink any other being I have seen here.” Sitting with his legs crossed he leaned his weight on his hands tilting his head back and enjoying the feeling of his Fea at peace. “They lay eggs like a duck to. See that little place there by the shore line?”

 

“That little cave the water goes to?”

 

“That is where it keeps it’s nest and where it goes to sleep sometimes for a long time. They are shy but will come to greet us if we remain quiet and patient. Do not let them crawl on you. The back feet of some have a claw that will sting you on accident if they do. It is not dangerous but will be very painful for sometime.”

Nodding her head as she took in all his words she watched the sun dance off the shiny fur of the creature. She could not believe such a being was before her eyes! Many of the stories she read had strange creatures in it ones she knew did not exist. But this one was real. And so very different. Her smile brightening she kept herself calm letting the buzz of the stones about them help her feel better. This was the best surprise she had ever had!

 

It did not take long at all for the curious creature to swim quietly over to the visitors. It remembered the tall one. That one had given it somethings to eat but did not touch it. It liked that. Reaching the smaller one it nosed against it. This one was like the tall one. Waddling over it waited wondering if this one had food. The tall one offered it a bite of the sweet thing it had last time. “Here Aeril off it this keep your palm flat and move your hand slowly.” Watching it took the sweet food from the small one. Bumping it’s head against the underside of her hand it asked for a scratch. It liked these two. Their energy was nice. Like it’s home.

 

Aeril’s eyes widened at the bump and she turned a panicked look to Glorfindel. “It would like you to scratch it’s head and neck. You may do so. See those back feet. Do not touch those or allow them on you.” Nodding slowly she very cautiously turned her hand over and ran a couple fingers over it’s head. Grinning at how smooth the fur was she began to lightly scratch it’s head. One of it’s favorite spots seemed to be a few inches above it’s eyes. When she scratched it one of it’s webbed feet lightly paddled the air a deep growly sound making it’s contentment known. The elfling suppressed her giggles of excitement not wanting to scare it.

 

Glorfindel watched them his brilliant smile softened by the love for this elfling shining in his eyes. Her gentle touch on the creature was something he had hoped would never leave her. She was a very caring deeply affectionate elf. Even for their kind it was a rare thing to find one so very young. She instinctively knew not to touch the sensitive leathery bill. Nor to do anything beyond the head in neck for scratches. The unusual creature took a few more sweet treats before moving back to the water. Plunk had watched carefully though it’s body was not tensed nor protective. The calm of the elfling traveled to the lizard and it had even drifted off for a nap. To control a situation such as this with nothing more than the calm concentration of her mind. This was what he had hoped this place would return to her. He smiled pleased with the results thus far of their trip. When they returned she would be ready to be offered the next big decision of her life.


	9. Discussions and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel has an uncomfortable yet important discussion with Maedhros and Aeril makes a monumental decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please everyone read this note: I have set this story within the Au of the wonderfully talented and very kind hearted Outofangband! I highly recommend checking out their blog and the incredible things they have written there! As well as their work here! In this AU Mae was never rescued and spent decades in Angband being tormented in ways that would beyond horrific. He suffers still from his mistreatment and has physical as well as emotional and mental scars from the imprisonment. I tried to convey a hint of that in the conversation with Glorfindel and I hope it came across ok.

Aeril swung her feet as she sat on the low tree branch chattering animatedly to Maedhros about the surprises Glorfy had shown her. “And it had a tail like a beaver but it was not a beaver! And it was really really soft. I never petted fur so soft and shiny! Then it went back to the water and we got to see it go to it’s home and it didn’t come out until we almost left! Glorfy says it sleeps a lot.”

 

“Oh?” Maedhros smiled as he listened to her tale sitting on the branch with her his back to the tree’s trunk legs stretched out just shy of touching her on the branch. “They sound truly amazing. How many did you see?”

 

“Three! And one of them was a baby! It was really fluffy but did not come by us. Plunk didn’t even try to chase them away!” She stroked the lizards nose as it’s head lay on her collar bone watching the red haired elf. It did not trust this one yet. “It was really really pretty there. Glorfy only shows very special elves his surprise!”

 

Maedhros raised an eyebrow at the Vanya surprised at the other elf. Glorfindel did not strike him as one of the more arrogant of his kin. Glorfindel chuckled a light blush coloring his cheeks. He felt somewhat guilty hiding his little hide away from others. “Aye tis a secret retreat reserved only for the most special of elves.” he smirked and winked at the red haired elf hoping he did not think him to selfish for his retreat. He was enjoying watching the two talk. It made the ache in his heart ease knowing the elfling would soon be staying here.

 

Maedhros blinked slowly a distinctly uncomfortable feeling crawling along his spine at the gesture. He smiled softly after a moment understanding the need to have one’s own space away from others. Turning back to Aeril his body began to relax the tension it held. The elfling was getting tired.

 

Aeril yawned and looked over to Maedhros smiling as her eyes drooped. “Nelyo, can I have your premisson to take a nap with you?”

 

Maedhros smiled warmly at her nodding his head lightly reveling in the warmth that spread in his chest at the trust she was showing. “You will always have my permission to do so little one there is no need to ask.”

 

Aeril smiled sleepily as she stood and carefully made her way down the branch to where her friend sat. Maedhros did not move as she crawled across his legs to settle on his lap snuggling against his chest curling into a ball as best she could. She had been up in the tree talking for quite sometime since they had arrived. He was not surprised she was getting tired. Maedhros whispered to her wrapping one arm about her keeping her secure as her eyes began to lose focus. “Rest little one I will keep you while you walk your dreams.”

 

Glorfindel watched the two from his spot on the ground careful to see if her eyes would close. It was good the little one was drifting off he had much to discuss with the other elf. “Nelyafinwe, may we speak plainly while she sleeps?”

 

Maedhros looked over the at the elf his stomach lurching at the intense gaze leveled on him. That look that had commanded troops during more battles than he even wanted to know sent an unpleasant feeling up his spine. His free hand settled on the bark of the tree the rough texture helping to reground his suddenly unsettled nerves.“Aye we may speak.” he whispered fighting the feeling crawling across his skin but unable to keep away the slight waver in his voice.

 

Glorfindel watched the elf noticing the minute change in the other but choosing not to comment. “I will speak with her this evening upon our return and begin the process of moving her here if she agrees to it.”

 

Taking a calming breath he continued. “There are things you should be aware of. One of which is to watch for her eyes to close when she sleeps. She will have night terrors. Some she can wake from with coaxing some run their course no matter how you try to pull her from them. During these events her body temperature drops at times to dangerous levels.” He closed his eyes fighting his emotions as he remembered the incident he was about the describe. “Only once has she ever nearly been lost to this. It was not long after we had taken her in. Elrond, Elladan, and I fought for hours to bring her temperature back but it had dropped low enough to stop her heart briefly.”

 

Maedhros closed his eyes familiar feelings crawling uncomfortably across his senses. He had his share of experience with unnatural drops in body temperature. Nodding he swallowed tightening his grip gently on the sleeping elfling. His heart ached that she would experience such things especially at such a vulnerable point in her growth.

 

Seeing that Maedhros was processing his words he turned his eyes to the landscape that surrounded the Feanorian’s home. “I can aid in warming her over some hours with small touches of my Fea but I fear that is becoming far more harmful than helpful. We have our suspicions that the cause of this is far more than just the trauma inducing these night terrors. It is under investigation but I feel you should be told.”

 

Taking a deep breath he narrowed his eyes wishing he didn’t need to voice this. He explained the theory Legolas and Elladan had discovered.

 

“The reason we are concerned over my approach to easing her night terrors is the escalation of them. Elrond has proposed, if indeed she has something attached to her fea, it is also feeding off of mine when I try to aid her which is causing it to grow.” Taking a shuddering breath he clenched his eyes against his tears the pain in his chest not helping matters. To think this kind, selfless young one would suffer such and that his attempts were worsening her situation.

 

Maedhros closed his eyes tightly a tear escaping them. He had been fully prepared to handle her night terrors but this-

 

He looked down at the precious little one who had worked her way so easily into his heart. He would fight for her in whatever way was needed. That was not in question. They would fight this. He would help her fight this. “You-you said it is a theory. There is no proof? No solution as of yet?”

 

Glorfindel shook his head casting his eyes back up the tree. “As of yet no. They have only just begun to explore this theory. I tell you this because it brings me to another critical point. She cannot be touched by just any healer. It-having another touch her Fea is very painful to her. Lord Elrond has found a way to aid her should she need one but even then it requires a specific level of control very few have.”

 

Maedhros’ eyes lost focus as his stomach did an uncomfortable drop and roll. His own Fea ached distantly at the reminder of how a healers touch could feel anything but soothing. Sensations and vague feelings tried to crawl out of his skin. With a shuddering breath he began to categorize what spices and vegetables he would need for the dinner he planned. The action serving to keep his mind present. “I understand.” he muttered. Aeril snuffled in her sleep shifting slightly pressing her face further into Maedhros’ chest. Smiling affectionately, he wrapped his other arm about her encircling her in his embrace and trusting the tree to keep them balanced on it’s branch. “What more should I know?” he asked quietly. His mind was spinning with thoughts of all he would need to do to be sure her needs were properly addressed.

 

Glorfindel let out the breath he had been holding slowly. He worried talk of healers and Aeril’s reaction to them would bring up uncomfortable memories. He had his own reactions even now to them himself. Pushing forward was the best course now.

 

“As strange as it may sound she is terrified of eating at a table. We do not know the reasons for this. Although her grandfather did have a habit of adopting archaic forms of discipline so I have a theory. Since we have no way of truly knowing we have simply avoided eating at tables with her.” Glorfindel forced the memories threatening to fog his mind back to their closed doors. He knew first hand, if his theory proved correct, what she had dealt with as his father had taken that direction with his own childhood. “There is one more thing that I think is most important. She loves water but cannot swim.”

 

Blinking slowly Maedhros looked down curiously at the bundle he held. Had he heard him right? Looking back to Glorfindel his eyebrow rose in question. Teleri taught their children to swim as soon as they began to walk. Even he knew this.

 

“Aye it is unusual even at her young age. More so for one of the Teleri. The twins and I have offered her twice to learn but both times were met with extreme reactions. She cried and begged with such desperation as if we would throw her in and see her drown.” Frowning he shook his head lightly dispelling the memory of her tear streaked. terrified face. “Regardless of the cause I would keep a close eye when she is near bodies of water.”

 

Maedhros closed his eyes his heart aching all the more for Aeril. Placing a soft kiss upon her head he then rested his cheek upon the nest of soft lightly curled chestnut hair. She had been through so much. Survived things that should not even be seen on this peaceful island. Her strength and kind heart were something that he hoped he could help grow. Those qualities would see her through whatever the future had in store for her. “I thank you Laurefindel. I will do all I can to ensure she is well taken care of should she choose to stay.” His arms tightened lightly about her in what would amount to a gentle hug. She had a place within his heart no matter if she chose to stay with him or not.

 

Looking up at the other Glorfindel smiled warmly at the scene. This elfling reminded him so very much of Estel when he was a child and Maedhros of Elrond a calm strong shelter for a scared and lost heart.

 

His gaze traveled to Maedhros as he began to hum very softly a tune the Vanya recognized as one his parents had sung to him when he was very young.

 

Glorfindel had heard the rumors. Seen the few not so detailed reports that were released. Whatever had happened to this elf in that fortress may have scarred him deeply but it did not break him. This elf showed strength and kindness that proved that ten fold.

 

“Whatever lies in our past should not be what controls our future.” he whispered. “Know this Nelyafinwe. The house of Elrond are not of a mind to allow rumor and conjecture to color our opinions of others. We neither judge nor condemn you or your kin for their past. We welcome you always to our home more so now that you have shown true strength of heart to one who has warmed all of ours.” Turning his eyes to his hands lying on his lap Glorfindel sighed. “To this day I can still clearly hear the buildings crumble. The terrified screams consumed by thunderous roars. I still feel the whip stripping the flesh from my bones. The fire searing my skin. Hear the triumphant cries turn to horrified, sorrowful screeches as I fall. If ever I can offer aid if nothing more than a listening ear-” His voice trailed off. So many suffered unimaginable horrors in Arda. This elf more than any other.

 

Maedhros froze. His humming ceased. He closed his eyes forcing his body to remain still despite the shudder that was swimming up his spine. Aeril shifted a small noise of discomfort puffing out. He made a conscious effort to loosen the arms that had tightened around her. She rubbed her face more into his chest one small hand clutching at his tunic. Flashes of images fought for control of his mind. Unwelcome feelings crawled through his chest. Senses flowed over his skin though not even a breeze blew to disturb the air.

 

Swallowing hard he took deep breaths fighting to calm the overwhelming assault. ‘This was not the time!’ his mind growled his fierce pride and profound humiliation battling to help or hinder the control he needed to regain. Glorfindel’s words had nearly opened a flood gate he had been keeping tightly reigned during their conversation. Swallowing thickly his mouth whispered words of gratitude though he could not hear them past the roaring in his ears.

 

Sensing how his words would most likely overwhelmed the other Glorfindel remained silent after the whispered words of gratitude. They both sat quietly until the sun began to retreat from the sky Maedhros regaining his control, Glorfindel wishing none of them understood each other thus, and Aeril walking the elven dream paths a tiny smile on her lips protected by two of the kindest hearts and fiercest warriors on the island.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aeril hummed happily to herself as she fluffed and rearranged her little blanket nest. They had arrived hours ago from spending two days with Nelyo. She had missed him a lot and was happy she got to see him for so long. “Plunk you are in the way.” She smiled softly as the little lizard had settled in the middle of her pile. The climate here was a bit cold for the sea lizard. It always tried to find warmer spots. Sighing she held out her arm. “Come on silly one settle on my shoulder until I am done then we will both be warm.” Chuckling as it slowly crawled up to it’s usual spot she continued her work.

 

Glorfindel made his way noisily to the balcony doors a plate of sweet snacks and goop for Plunk held in one hand. He was not looking forward to this conversation but it was best to get it over with. “Aeril may I sit with you? I would like to ask you something.”

 

Aeril looked up at him her face glowing at the sight of the treats. She never got these so close to bed time! “You have my premisson.” she giggled. Glorfy had wanted her to get used to saying the word though she still could not say it right. It was a big word. Grabbing one of her smaller blankets she dragged it over to where Glorfindel settled against wall. Crawling into his lap she laughed as Plunk snuck from her shoulder to the ground where Glorfindel left it’s plate of goop. Sometimes it hit tickly spots when it crawled on her.

 

Glorfindel smiled at the sound his heart full of love for this little elfling. She had come so far in her recovery. He grabbed a raspberry pastry, her favorite, and offered it to her once she was well tucked in and settled. Remembering Elrohir’s words of advice from Nelyafinwe he centered his feelings before speaking. “Nelyo’s home is very peaceful is it not?”

 

Aeril swallowed the last bit of the pastry licking her fingers and wiping the line of raspberry from the corner of her mouth. “And it’s pretty. And he has a garden with things we do not grow here. Can we go back soon? Nelyo said the flutterbys are coming out soon. He said we can watch them!”

 

Glorfindel smiled gently at her question. “That is very exciting to see. I remember doing something similar with Elladan and Elrohir when they were your age. I have a question to match your question.” He paused letting her snuggle deeper into the blanket.

 

“Aeril I am going to ask you a very important question. I want you to remember that nothing will happen without your permission. You remember why permission is so important?” She nodded slowly turning in his lap so that she could look up at him curiously. “You have full control over what you choose. Do not ever forget that.” He smiled warmly at her. “Would you like to live with Nelyo?”

 

Her wide eyes blinked. Her lips turned down in a thoughtful frown. “Live-Nelyo?”

 

Glorfindel nodded lightly. “Aye and you may of course say no if you wish. I ask you this because Nelyo’s home is much more peaceful. Here we have so much happening at all times it is a bit overwhelming yes?”

 

Memories flashed in her mind of loud talking and elves running around and she could not find Glorfy or Restor or Dan. She was scared and hungry but everyone was so busy. “It is scary when it is crowded.” she whispered pressing against Glorfindel’s chest nuzzling her head against the soft material of his tunic.

 

“Aye it can be. Sometimes even us grown ups get lost ourselves in the things we must do. Nelyo does not. His home is quiet and does not have so many elves running around. And he has lots of woods around him to explore and play in.”

 

Aeril brightened up at that looking back up at Glorfindel. “There is a really really tall red tree that is really nice and always talks to me and says silly things! And there is a creek that has all kinds of animals that live in it and it water is cool and taste really good!”

 

Glorfindel grinned glad to have improved her mood. “Do you feel there as you did by the waterfalls?”

 

Aeril chewed her cheek as she thought about her feelings. She had felt less and less scared and sad since the waterfalls. Nodding slowly she looked up at him a little confused. “I don’t feel sad when I am there. Nelyo is not scary and makes good food.”

 

Glorfindel shifted them slightly so she could meet his eyes better. “Nelyo is truly a kind elf who loves you as much as I do. He enjoys having you there. How would you feel about living with Nelyo?”

 

She liked when Glorfy asked how she felt about things. It made her feel less scared. She watched his face curiously. Something pulled on her chest as a thought flew through her mind. “You want me to leave?”

 

Glorfindel’s stomach dropped. This was what he had feared. “Nay little one I love you dearly and if you choose to stay I will continue to keep you safe and bring you all the pastries you can eat. This choice is yours and whatever path you choose my care for you will not change.”

 

Aeril took many minutes to process everything flying around in her mind. She looked down at Plunk who had crawled up to her lap and flattened it’s body against her legs. It was sensing her discomfort at the conversation and was casting dangerous looks at Glorfindel. Taking a hand out from beneath her blanket she stroked it’s head gently. She did want to stay with Nelyo. It was quiet there. And not so many elves. She did not like being around so many. Would Nelyo want her? What if Nelyo did not want her to live with him? She was not a good elfling. She broke things sometimes. And she did not always remember to ask premisson. And sometimes she used her powers-And what if she-

 

Glorfindel cuddled the little one as her breathing increased and hitched with the tears sneaking out of the corners of her eyes. “Calm your mind Aeril. You do not need to make any decisions you do not feel like making. Tis merely a question. Shhhh all is well.” She attempted to speak through her panic but Glorfindel began to rock them humming a soft tune. Plunk’s spines stood on end it’s tail curving. It did not like that it’s elfling was upset now.

 

Once she had calmed Glorfindel continued the rocking. He had worried she would be upset over this. He fought a cringe as she wiped her face on his tunic snot and tears soaking quickly throuhg. Ah, young ones. Looking down at her he waited patiently wondering if she would simply drift off to sleep or stay awake with her thoughts.

 

“Glorfy?” she asked quietly.

 

“Yes Aeril?”

 

“What if Nelyo does not want me there? What if I do bad things-What if Nelyo-” her voice hitched again.

 

“Oh my little one Nelyo cares for you so very much. As with me nothing, _nothing_ in the world can ever change that within him. We all make mistakes as we grow. We all do things that we learn from. How else do you think we know it is not ok? Or an accident? We cannot learn if we do not mess up on occasion. Nelyo knows this. Has made mistakes and missteps of his own. He will not judge you nor will he blame you. He will love you as I have. And make sure that you have learned and will grow to be the kind, beautiful, and selfless elf you will become.”

 

Aeril listened to his words her mind easing slowly as sleep was dragging her toward his embrace. “I am sleepy Glorfy.” she muttered her mind getting foggy.

 

Glorfindel stood slowly taking her over to her fluffed nest of blankets and tucked her in the middle. Plunk waddled over settling in his usual spot. He sat down beside her running a hand gently over her head. “Walk your dreams Aeril. This decision is one that is very big. There is no rush to make it.”

 

She nodded slowly her eyes losing focus almost immediately after he had spoken.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aeril fiddled with her fingers nervously as they walked up to Nelyo’s home. Glorfy says that premission is important. She wanted to ask Nelyo’s premisson. Her tummy fluttered and turned in tumbles. What if he did not want her to stay?

 

Glorfindel stroked her hair soothingly smiling gently. Maedhros approached them slowly offering his usual greeting and kneeling down to Aeril’s level. “I am most glad to see you back so soon. I have missed you greatly even though your absence has been brief.”

 

Aeril smiled brightly at him. Her tummy still did tumbles but she began to feel calmer. “Nelyo-canIlivewithyou?” she asked in one breath. She began to feel a little sick. What if-

 

Maedhros’ eyes brightened in unbridled joy and he smiled warmly at the little one. He could easily see the worry on her face and the almost terror in her posture. “Aeril it would be my greatest honor and joy to have you stay at my home. You most certainly have my permission to live here.”

 

Aeril’s mind didn’t process his words at first. Her sea foam eyes widened and the biggest happiest smile she could muster appeared on her face. Launching herself forward with an almost sob of relief she nearly knocked the older elf off balance as he caught her. Wrapping her little arms around his neck her fingers tangled in his soft red hair and she squeezed her emotions out into the embrace. Maedhros returned her feelings more gently but wrapped both his arms about her trying to impress in the embrace his joy and love with this little elf who has so much heart. “I promise you Aeril you will find nothing but peace and love here.” he whispered.

 

Glorfindel forced his tears back ignoring the ache in his chest. This was the right course for both of them. He knew this no matter how it hurt him.

 

Maedhros tossed a grateful smile at the other elf as he loosened his hold on the elfling and looked into her eyes sparkling with tears and happiness. “What do you say we have a celebration dinner? I have some very good vegetables ready to be picked in the garden. I would be honored if you would help me pick them?”

 

Aeril nodded enthusiastically excited to already be invited to help in his garden. “I would like that very much yes please Nelyo?”

 

Maedhros chuckled shifting her so he carried her on his left hip her arms still tightly closed around his neck. Looking to Glorfindel he inclined his head toward the house. “Glorfindel would you mind getting the kitchen ready?” He had invited the older elf inside before and the Vanya knew where the dishes and spices were placed.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” he said quietly watching for a time as the two headed to the garden talking and giggling at each other. Heading toward the house his heart lightened and a happy smile settled on his face. All would be well.


	10. Butterflies and Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeril has her first night of bad dream with her new guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed I apologize for that. I wont have much time to write next week due to work so I was in a bit of a hurry to get a little hurt/comfort piece out. Hope it comes across ok I think I may have wrote Mae a little to Glorfy like :/
> 
> Also the action of Mar and Aeril pressing their noggins together was inspired by this:
> 
> "The traditional Māori greeting, the hongi is performed by two people pressing their noses together; some include, at the same time, the touching of foreheads.[1] The greeting is used at traditional meetings among Māori people,[2] and at major ceremonies, such as a pōwhiri.[3] It may be followed by a handshake.[3]
> 
> In the hongi, the ha (breath of life) is exchanged in a symbolic show of unity.[1][3] Through the exchange of this greeting, one is no longer considered manuhiri, a visitor, but rather tangata whenua, one of the people of the land."
> 
> More can be read here: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hongi

Maedhros placed the last of the vegetables in the basket. Standing and wiping his hands on the cloth hanging off the baskets side he smiled softly at the elfling across the way. He had learned quickly she did not like braids so it was a bit of a long morning getting her hair pulled atop her head and out of the way. Dirt smudged her forehead and nose and he could not help but chuckle. She looked so very content even after only a couple days at his home. Their home. She was watching something on one of the branches of the butterfly bushes just outside of the garden. Walking slowly he made sure to make noise as he approached careful not to startle her.

 

Aeril turned as she heard his coming her dirt smudged face brightening and she brought a finger to her lips and whispered. “Nelyo look what I found! It is pretty colors!” She moved slightly as Maedhros settled on his knees next to her. Crawling slowly upon the leaf he smiled recognizing the creature it’s yellow spots and teal stripes standing out on the leaf it munched on. “That is a caterpillar. It will most likely turn into a very beautiful butterfly or possibly a moth.”

 

Aeril turned wide curious eyes to him. “A But-er-fly?” she repeated slowly. Nelyo had been working each day to help her say her words better. He did it different than Erestor and Elrohir. It was easier to remember Nelyo’s way. “They make but-er-flys?” Her brow crinkled. “How?”

 

Maedhros looked about trying to see if one of the cocoons were nearby. The butterfly bushes were usually full of them this time of year. Smiling he offered out his hand to her and lead her to the back side of another bush. He sat upon the ground, legs crossed, the elfling sitting in his lap instantly. His chest warmed every time she showed such trust in him. He found that she was very tactile and often wanted to be in physical contact especially when she was unsure or her feelings were overwhelming her. She tried to ask permission when she remembered to but often she was to upset to do so. This never bothered him and he made sure that Aeril knew that asking permission was appreciated but never required for such actions.

 

Wrapping one arm about her he used the other to point at the little pods dangling from various branches. “Do you see those?”

 

Aeril nodded settling against his chest and allowing her little hands to hold onto his bigger one pressing lightly on her tummy. Nelyo was warm and big and comfy. She loved sitting with him. “Those will be but-er-flys to?”

 

Maedhros nodded. “Aye. A caterpillar spends it’s time eating and growing until one day it will create a little pod called a cocoon. There it will sleep and change over the course of several days. Then they emerge and either are a butterfly or a moth depending on which caterpillar made it.”

 

Aeril’s lips formed an ‘O’ as she watched the little pods curiously. They were so tiny compared to the big but-er-flys she had seen. “Are they warm in there? How can they breath? How do they eat? Do you think they get thirsty? How do you know which one will be which color?”

 

Maedhros smiled indulgently at the many questions. He did not know much about what went on once the caterpillar formed it’s chrysalis. “Those are very good questions. If you would like we can write them down and send them to a friend of mine who would know.”

 

“Yes please Nelyo! I have so many questions in my head! Can we write them down now?” She had been working on her writing but still could not write them well enough to begin writing real letters to send to others. Nelyo would listen to her and write for her when she wanted to send a letter to Glorfy or Dan or Restor.

 

“Let us clean the vegetables and get our dinner started and we will work on that would that be ok?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically. Her tummy had rumbled very loudly after his words. She laughed as he chuckled at the noise.

 

His arm tightened about her as he stood she didn’t wiggle as he adjusted her to set on his side her bottom supported on his arm. Her hands instinctively went around him and she sighed. She really liked it when Nelyo carried her. He felt safe. She felt-she did not know. She felt a lot of good things.

 

Maedhros grabbed the basket on the way into the house adoring the feel of her body relax under his hold. Her complete trust in him was both warming his heart and a bit unsettling. Caring for the little one was a responsibility he worried he would in some way fail at. A concern he still had with his other elfling. He wanted so much for them to be happy and healthy to not have any of the worries or fears they were forced to deal with.

 

Moving inside their home he set the basket on the floor so it would not dirty the clean counters and carried her to the outside to the bath house. “First we need to get cleaned up I think.” Grabbing a soft cloth he had set out earlier and dipped it in the warm water he had prepared as well. Rubbing it gently on her forhead and nose he laughed at her giggles. “I know there is a sweet little elfling under this earth painting somewhere.” he said softly making sure to get all the specs of dirt from her face.

 

Aeril giggled more as her tummy growled it’s annoyance and tried to hold still while he moved to clean her hands. “Nelyo?”

 

“Yes little one?”

 

“Can we please have salad to? It is better than Cook’s at Glorfy’s makes. I like it very very much.” She bit her lip tensing slightly. That was not a nice thing to say. She was being impolite. She flinched expecting a harsh words or a strike for her words.

 

Maedhros slowly continued his work making sure her hands were well cleaned. His stomach clenched at her reaction. Memories threatening his own mind before being viciously squashed. “Of course we may have salad. Will you help me pick the vegetables you would like in it?” Her slow nod made him frown lightly. “It is ok to compare one person’s cooking with another. It is not impolite it is a way that we may improve our own food.”

 

Aeril glanced up at him shyly still worried he may get angry with her.

 

Giving her a warm smile he moved on to wash his own hands thoroughly. “If you do not tell someone their food can use some improvement then they will continue to make things no one likes. When no one eats their food that makes them very sad. Telling someone their food is not good is not mean if you do so very politely. It will help them learn and improve so that the next time they make it better.”

 

Aeril listened carefully to him her body relaxing very slowly. Nodding she remained quiet her tummy making rumbles of hunger. She was learning so many new things. Confusing things that were very different than what her Daeradar had been teaching. She did not know what to think.

 

Expecting her silence he watched her body relax it’s tense stance. There was so much he was discovering that was taught so very wrong to this elfling. His heart broke every time she seemed to retreat into herself in fear of retaliation. “Would you like me to carry you back in Aeril?”

 

The elfling shook her head not sure what she wanted. He ignored the pang of sadness that shot through his chest at her refusal.

 

“My cousin Finno does not cook well at all.” He said softly as they walked back to the house. “So he helps in other ways when we eat. He will set out the table help cut vegetables. He was a little sad he could not cook well but happy to know we do not see it as a failure of his character. His father and I love him very much no matter what.” Turning to her as she reached out to grip his hand tightly he smiled as her body had relaxed and her eyes held that curious look. “He is very kind. I would like for you to meet him some day.”

 

Aeril turned to him her eyes curious but her face serious. “Your cousin is not meant to you?”

 

Maedhros shook his head opening the door for her and making his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He had mentioned Finno once before and she had reacted in a similar fashion. She had spoken very briefly of the unkind things her cousin had done. He ached to show her that not all family was so cruel and hateful. “Nay he is one of the kindest most selfless elves I have ever met.” Pulling up a small step stool to the counter he turned to to her holding out his hands. “Come let us make our little feast shall we?”

 

Aeril smiled her thoughts still swirling. She loved to help in the kitchen. Especially cleaning the vegetables because she could sneak bites when she was really really hungry. Like today. Reaching out her little arms she squealed as Nelyo lifted her swiftly and held her high. Giggling as he brought her down she closed her eyes as their foreheads and tips of their noses touched. It was something she had done with Glorfy. Glorfy said it was a way of showing how much you cared for someone. She was happy Nelyo liked it to. It helped calm her mind and made her feel safe. And loved. She loved her Nelyo!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Maedhros settled beside her on the daybed. Glancing at the various candles he had lit to keep the room in a warm glow. Aeril had not wanted to go upstairs since she had arrived. He did not mind the daybed was comfortable enough. She snuggled against him her eyes glazing as she slipped into their walking dreams. He sat up choosing to read. His mind was agitated this night. Sleep would not find him for sometime. If it did at all. He glanced at her occasionally making sure she was resting well. Plunk watched him from the end of the bed. The sea lizard still did not trust him. At least it had not thrown spines at him yet. He considered that progress.

 

It was well after the high point of the night that she had her first night terror in her new home. He had put his book aside when he had noticed her eyes had closed. Soft whimpers puffed out of her throat. He worried at his lip wondering what the best approach would be to wake her. “Aeril? All is well little one come back. You are safe. I will not allow harm to befall you.”

 

The elfling did not seem to hear his soft words as she tossed her head tears sneaking down the corners of her eyes. Her skin was cool to the touch as Maedhros grabbed another blanket he had left at the foot of the daybed. He gathered her into his arms whispering words of love and comfort as she began to plead with whatever demon was haunting her this night. Laurefindel had said her terrors seemed to consist of the being who had stolen her grandfather’s body and her cousin and his friends. Which one this was became all to clear.

 

“Please-be good-promise-sorry-dark-” her hitched breathing and little sobs broke up her words but he had gotten enough to know what haunted her. His stomach dropped as a sharp pain shot through his heart. Her little body began to tremble both from the drop in her temperature and the terror coursing through her. Maedhros swallowed hard hating to hear her desperate little pleas.

 

Her soft, pained cry took him off guard sending an icy chill down his spine. His face paled and his eyes shot to the shaking elfling’s face scrunched up in terror. Memories flooded his mind. His Uncle’s calm voice filled his sense his voice a soft echo. Focusing his mind on her he began to sing a song his uncle often sang for him. She whimpered and tears coursed down her cheeks in little rivers. Maedhros continued to sing going through what songs he knew to calm her. This was clearly one of her terrors that would need to run it’s course.

 

Another pain filled cry was cut short as her eyes snapped open her body going rigid. Maedhros continued to sing letting her come back to herself. Trying to remain calm and patient as his Uncle has done for him so very many times.

 

A heart wrenching broken little sob cracked from her dry throat. It tore his heart in two. “I have you Aeril. You are safe. I have you. Breath little one breath.” Turning enough in his hold to see his face she crumbled against him. Little sobs and incoherent word pouring out of her. He rocked her gently, continuing to sing. Plunk had moved slowly from it’s spot to climb up and lay upon her flattening it’s body on her bundle of blankets. Maedhros lifted a hand and wiped the wetness from her cheeks pressing his forehead against hers touching the tips of their noses lightly.

 

Aeril shivered fighting to calm her breath. She did not remember her dreams. Not the pictures in them. But she felt very scared. And sad. And her chest hurt really bad. Bad. She was bad. _“_ _you are a very bad elfling. No one will care for you once they find out you ateal from a Vala.”_ She was-another sob tore from her throat. “I don’t-be-a bad-” she whispered. Her voice cracking as two more big warm tears streaked her cheeks.

 

Maedhros did not pause his soothing rocking motion. “Aeril, my dearest little elfling. You are not nor could you ever be bad. Do not listen to a voice whom has done nothing but brought you sorrow.” Wiping the tears gently from her face again he bundled her blanket tightly about her. They would move to the tree outside it would help calm her. He spoke as he lifted her Plunk keeping his protective body over hers. His chest felt tight and ached horribly at her words. Rage echoed in his mind at anyone ever calling this little one such things.

 

Tears still leaked slowly from her eyes. Nelyo did not know. If he knew-the voice echoed in her mind again. Her tummy made a strange roll. “He-said-Mandos was-mad. That I-that I stole-”

 

Maedhros closed his eyes pushing away the growing anger at this horrible creature. He could figure out where this conversation was leading. “You have stolen nothing Aeril.”

 

Climbing the tree carefully he settled on the low branch they often used. His back to the tree’s trunk and his legs stretched out before him. The night was warm, as were most in Valinor, but she still shivered with cold. Settling her curled, blanket wrapped form upon his lap he smiled softly as she pushed her body into his. Wrapping both arms about her he gently rocked her side to side. The tree sang softly, quelling it’s excitement over the late night visit from it’s elves. The sapling was upset. Maedhros looked up at the stars as Earendil settled over them. Even through the blankets he could feel the little tremors in her body. His skin prickled at the memory of his own bouts of body temperature changes.

 

He fought the tears that burned his eyes as he continued to speak to her. “When a healer uses their powers to help another they are stealing nothing from the Lord of the Halls. They are aiding him.”

 

Aeril sniffled rubbing her tired eyes on his night shirt. Her brow wrinkled as she shivered still very very cold. “But-he-he-said I-”

 

Running a hand gently over her hair he held her firmly with the other still rocking her gently. He felt the tree offer it’s strength lightly to the elfling. He focused on the freezing little bundle in his arms. “He did not tell you any truths little one. He only spoke words to hurt you. Mandos does not see any healer in that light.” This was a very heavy subject for one so young but he decided it would do more good than harm to continue. “Mandos cares deeply for all the souls who have suffered to much to stay within the confines of their life. The healers of our world are his helpers. They provide relief to him from the souls that still may be tended to and avoid traveling to his halls.”

 

Aeril’s breathing had begun to even out as she listened to him. She was still very confused. “Healers help him?” She whispered. Her tears had slowed one or two now dripping onto the damp spot spreading on Nelyo’s night shirt. “They are-not bad?”

 

Maedhros nodded his head gently placing a light kiss upon her soft hair before continuing to stroke the lightly curled strands once more. “Nay they are very very good. Mandos’ halls are not very big. That is why he reserves them only for the most hurt of elves. Healers help him by aiding the injured to find their peace here in Valinor if they can. Often times it is the healer who helps the injured elf find that they have much strength still and can heal without traveling to the great Halls.”

 

Aeril’s eyes were slowly losing focus but she fought hard against it. She did not want to go back to sleep. She turned her head up to Nelyo looking to see if he was telling her the truth. Nelyo would not lie to her? _“We do not lie to those we love.”_ The Mean one’s voice echoed in her tired mind and her body gave a violent shiver. The movements of Nelyo’s hand eased her sudden jolt of fear. No Nelyo would not lie to her. He would NOT! Nelyo was not mean. Did not have a Mean one. Looking back to him once more she focused on the feel of his hand on her hair. His gentle heart beat against her ears. “How-how do you know he is not mad at me?”

 

Maedhros smiled lovingly down at those beautiful little sea foam green eyes. “Because the Valar do not hold such feelings. They love all elves and it makes them sad to see those that are hurting. By aiding in healing those with the ability are also making the Valar happy to see the hurts go away.” Tilting his head lightly he ignored that little voice in his head reminding him of Mandos’ doom upon his kin. “Mandos is truly a kind hearted being. He would never feel any ill will toward you little one. I promise you.”

 

Aeril turned her head down again pressing it against him. Her eyes were losing focus faster now. She was so very confused. But Nelyo’s words made her chest feel better. Stopped her tummy’s icky, strange tumbles. She shivered again lightly. “I am very cold Nelyo.” She whispered her mind slipping faster in the elven dream scape.

 

“I know my little one. All will be well. Let your mind walk our land of dreams. I promise you I will keep you warm.” He tightened his hold with his one arm keeping up the light strokes on her hair and the small side to side rocking motion. He sighed as her breaths evened out and her eyes lost all focus. Her eyelids drooped halfway as she left this reality to hopefully find the peace of their elven dreams. Tears dripped from his eyes but he forced his breath to remain even. He did not want to wake her now that she was calmed. His chest tightened painfully as anger filled his mind. To see yet another elfling suffer such things! His feelings swirled and sensations pricked his skin. He was becoming overwhelmed with feelings, memories, thoughts-A sharp sting on the hand holding the elfling caused his mind to snap violently back. Looking down he locked eyes with Plunk. The little lizard had pricked the side of his hand with one of it’s tail spines. A very small bit of blood welled up from the spot but Maedhros felt no ill feelings toward the creature. Nodding his head lightly he moved two fingers to stroke it’s head gently. “Thank you my little protector. For watching over both of us this night.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aeril giggled and ran after the little fawn who was playing with her. The fawn had been left by it’s mother near her favorite big red tree while she went to find food. Aeril had startled the little one on accident but they had become fast friends. They were playing a game Elrohir had taught her called tag. The deer did not play very well but she did not mind.

 

Maedhros watched them with a content smile on his face. He had settled down beneath a large oak reading a book on butterflies. Their chrysalis process was very interesting. He was glad the elf he had written to had been so quick in their response and had sent a wonderful book with many pictures for them. The little fawn was quite energetic and was wearing his little elfling out. “Aeril? Would you like to see the butterfly book that was sent to us?”

 

Stopping her chase, and almost tripping over her own feet, she turned panting to Nelyo. Her cheeks were bright red from her exertion and she held a brilliant happy smile on her lips. “Does it tell the answers to all the questions I asked? Is it from the friend you sent my letter to?” Excitement bubbled out of her as offered a gentle rub to the fawn’s nose. Thanking it greatly for playing with her. She turned on tired shaky legs as she ran to her Nelyo. “Nelyo-can I-have a-drink?”

 

Maedhros smiled gently offering her one of the water skins and pulling out a few bites of cheese and fresh vegetables. She drank greedily water pouring down her chin. Smirking at her he helped her wipe the dribbles and moved the book so she could settle on his lap. Offering her the snacks she thanked him breathlessly as she nibbled hungrily on the vegetables. Her stomach made happy hungry rumbles that made him chuckle. Settling the book in front of them he began to read the chapter he had already went through on the chrysalis process. Pausing frequently he flipped through the pages answering the many questions her curious mind churned out.

 

The rest of the late morning melted into afternoon and soon they both had drifted off into a restful sleep. Both were exhausted from the stressful night. The tree behind them kept their minds peaceful with it’s gentle song. The fawn had moved quietly toward them it’s mother settling in beside it allowing it it’s lunch. She watched the two elves glad they had kept her baby safe while she searched for her morning meal. She kept her ears tuned to their surroundings. She would return their gesture by keeping her own posture alert. Her fawn slept beside her. The elves kept their peaceful slumber. She kept her vigilance and the afternoon sun continued it’s slow journey pleased to see the peace of the day gradually move along the quiet island.

 

 


	11. Elfling eating rivers and cruel intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeril recounts a story to Maedhros that sheds light on why she fears to step into water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has some pretty nasty bullying from both elfling and adult. Be wary when reading. Also I don't like how I ended this but I'm not good at getting in Mae's head space lately :/ I feel like maybe I am biting off more than I can chew with this. Ah well we learn and we love. And I freaking love these two.

Maedhros smiled softly as he watched Aeril play by the creek. She had been with him for a couple of months now. Things had been unsure at times but they had managed their way. She still did not want to see more of the house than the main room and the kitchen area. Nor did she wish to meet anyone new. She was very slowly settling in. With all that had happened he was not at all surprised at her slow transition. Introductions were yet to come when she was ready, in the interim they had much to keep them busy.

 

He brought their basket a little closer and decided now would be a good time to set out lunch. A soft splash drew his gaze back to Aeril and he froze. She was on her hands and knees inside the creek. She had not moved since he looked up. Worried he quickly made his way over hoping she had not been injured in what clearly had been a fall. The panicked look on her face as he approached sent an icy tendril down his spine.

 

“Aeril? You are safe. You are not where your mind has taken you. It is Nelyo. You are safe Aeril I promise you this.” Slowly, wide unfocused eyes turned to him and he cursed the chill that pricked his skin. A memory flashed by his mind to quick to follow. He didn’t want to follow it. “That is it. Come back to me Aeril. You are safe.”

 

“N-Nel-” She whispered her voice shaking the panic that had gripped her making her breath come in short gasps. “Teeth-”

 

That was not exactly clarifying. Keeping his face neutral he tilted his head slightly. “There are not teeth in this water. Nothing will harm you here.” His mind was turning over everything it could to find meaning for her panic. “Aeril.” he sat firmly on the ground his legs crossed one hand extended. It was critical _she_ came to _him._ “Aeril. Come to me. I assure you there is nothing here that will harm you. You are safe here. With me. Come.” 

 

Her quick, hitched breaths made it difficult for her to voice anything she needed to say. The soft, even sound of his words slowly broke through the fog of her memories. Nelyo was here. The teeth were here. No. Nelyo was not there with the teeth. Nelyo was-She could hear it’s deafening roar and her breath stopped.

 

Maedhros watched as she began to come back to herself until something triggered her mind again. His heart dropped to his stomach as her breathing stopped all together. She was in a full on panic attack. Making a decision he scooted as close to the water as he could and reached out to grasp the hand she had slowly began to hold out to him. Her skin was freezing. “Aeril breath. Come now little one you can do this. There are no teeth. I swear to you. You are safe. It is you and I. No teeth.” His eyes locked with hers trying to impress his words as truth. “I tell no lies to you Aeril. Nor will I ever in the future. There. Are. No. Teeth. Breath with me. Deep. Slow. There. Like that. Good. In. Out.”

 

It was not long before she allowed Maedhros to pull her to shore instantly she crawled over to his lap. Hands clutching his tunic in tight little fists as she rubbed her face into the warm skin where his shoulder and neck met seeking all the comfort she could. Cold water soaked into his pants and tunic, dripped down his neck inside his tunic. The feeling of her wet hair began to bring uncomfortable feelings into his skin, and shadows of memory into his mind, but he viciously shoved it aside. “Breathe with me now. Deep one in. Good. Now slowly out. That is it you are doing so well. Breath as one with me.”

 

Her body relaxed fully as her breathing became even and his arms came around her pressing the feeling of safety and love into her as best he could without smothering her. Her head was dizzy and pictures inside her mind were scary and made her sad and she had so many feelings. Words were in her head. Mean words. Sad words. So many things. He began to hum to help bring her mind down from her thoughts.

 

The elfling’s mind was a confusing flash of images, noises, and feelings. Nelyo’s humming was making things better. Clearer. Still scary. Nuzzling his neck she loosened her fists a little. Nelyo was here. Nelyo was safe. She was safe. Water was scary. The river mawnstor would- Her mind seized upon flashes of images. The big mawnstor flew at her big teeth ready to eat her and she choked on a cry. Pressing her face harder against Nelyo’s neck she whimpered. “Scared-Nelyo-Please.”

 

His heart gave a desperate call at her broken words. What was happening in her mind to scare her so badly? To cause such a high level of panic? Cooing softly to her he began a soft rocking motion. “Aeril, my dearest little sprite, if you wish it I would hear what bothers you. Mayhap I can aid you in chasing your fears from your mind. You do not have to speak if you do not wish to I only hope to help calm the storm in your mind.”

 

Aeril pressed her face harder against his skin trying to curl her little body as tightly into a ball as she could. Nelyo’s arms tightened around her. She was warm. She was safe. The scary mawnstor was not here. Nelyo would keep her safe. _“Let the river take you, then_ _I will regain my_ _heritag_ _e_ _your kin stole from me_ _.”_ Daeril’s words shouted in her overwhelmed mind cutting through the scary images and making her feel sick. She wanted to go home. To be away from the water. Away from Daeril. “Home. Pwease Nelyo.” 

 

Maedhros heart broke even more at her words. She had talked all morning about their outing. To see her so upset saddened him greatly. “Alright my little Aeril. We will go.” He kept his voice steady despite how desperately he wanted to do anything and everything to aid her. Standing he kept his one arm firmly around back while the other moved to support her legs. Her fists did not release his tunic and she turned her face into his neck not willing to watch as they walked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Upon reaching their home he worked to quickly change her into dry warm clothing and helped her curl up on the day bed.  She still had refused to see any other room in the house but he did not mind.  She had refused blankets until he had gotten up beside her allowing her to curl up  beside him . He had decided to grab a  some fresh bread and some fresh tea and  left it on a  small  table he had set beside the bed sometime ago. They would need some form of  nourishment and he did not see them leaving their spot for some time. Pulling a light blanket about them she laid on him as he leaned back. He began the humming again that had calmed her by the creek side.

 

It was many minutes maybe even an hour before a single word was uttered. His humming ceased and he looked curiously down at her. “The water-has-teeth.” she had whispered.

 

Maedhros watched her carefully. “Why do you say that?” he whispered back maintaining the quiet atmosphere.

 

“Has teeth. Eats-eats elflings.” she scrunched her body tighter.

 

Maedhros blinked keeping his voice calm and understanding. “Our creek has no teeth little one I give you my solemn word. I will listen if you wish to speak of the water teeth? We can also just sit here and be warm and safe if you wish. Whatever will help you I shall do.”

 

Aeril sat quietly again thinking over his words. She had told Daeradar once. Her story. What happened with the angry river with big teeth. He did not believe her. He said that- “You are not like Daeradar.” she whispered.

 

Maedhros did not expect those words. Emotions rushed through him nearly overwhelming his senses. Her grandfather had confused this elfling badly. Some of it was his doing with his archaic, nearly barbaric, ways. Some the creature destroying his Fea. Regardless, Maedhros was still very angry with him. “Nay my little one. I am not like him.” he said forcing his voice to keep the swirling emotions from his tone. Doubts floated at the back of his mind. Doubts that had haunted him for so many years now. Was he truly unlike him? Did he not hold within his skin the mark of the one being who had caused generations of sorrow and hate?

 

“Nelyo?”

 

Her soft words echoed painfully in his ringing ears. His mind overwhelmed by the various sensations crawling on his skin. Where his marks lay. In his mind where the images never fade. His unfocused eyes looked at the blurry face of the elfling in his arms. He could not let this happen. Not now. She needed him.

 

“Nelyo-you would believe me? If I told? I was not being bad. I promise. I was helping and I slipped and-” her body tensed. She knew he was upset but she did not know why. Had she said something? Did he think she was lying? Did Daeradar tell him she was lying?

 

Her hesitation was devastating to him, to see one so young be so questionable over a grown ups belief in her. Gritting his teeth he searched his mind for his uncle’s grounding voice. Many a time he had pulled him from such an episode. He could not be lost when she needed him! Taking a shuddering breath he moved a now cool hand to her cheek. Cupping it he turned her face gently locking eyes with hers. “Aye I would believe your story should you wish to share it. That I give you my most solemn word on Aeril.”

 

Aeril watched him from where her head rested at the center of his chest. Her sea foam green eyes locked with his gray green searching for something that would help her decide on her next words. Nelyo had not been mean to her. Had listened to her. Kept her warm. Made her laugh. Answered her silliest questions. Nelyo was not mean. He would believe her. He would not yell at her. Nodding her head slowly she she turned her eyes down again snuggling into his warmth.

 

“It was the day Daeradar made me wear a new puffy dress. And tight braids twisted and stuck on my head. They hurt my head. I did not like the dress. It was puffy and hard to walk in and I do not like dresses. The pinchy shoes hurt my feet a lot. Daeradar says it helps with past-posh-helps me stand right. I do not know what it means but it hurts.” Her words were quiet just above a whisper. She was scared still. After Nelyo heard. That he would leave, or yell, or say mean things. Or say she was lying.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_The elfling walked slowly to the edge of the river. Flopping down on its bank her dress poofed up around her making it difficult to see through the threads of bright yellow, blue, and pink. Frustrated she struggled to reach over to her feet trying to pull the terrible little blue shoes off. They hurt so much! Squeaking as one finally came off she fell over and rolled a bit panting at her effort. It took a bit but she finally got the second one off sighing happily and wriggling her toes in the air._

 

 

_Rolling to her hands and knees she pushed herself to her feet nearly falling off balance from the dress. Looking around her wide eyes took in the fast moving water and the many trees and bushes reaching over it. She was not a big elfling yet. Her ada was going to teach her to float soon. But she was still to small to swim. Walking slowly to one of the banks she wished she could put her feet in the cold water but she was to high up. They hurt a lot. Daeril said she could reach the river. She frowned knowing now he tricked her again._

 

_A sad warble drew her eyes upward._

 

_Upon a branch stretched from a tree overhanging the river was a little bird. Her eyes widened with her smile. It was orange and green and yellow. So pretty! But it made sad sounds. Her smile changing to a frown she moved slowly toward it. The trees tried to tell her things. She was to young to understand. They were scaring her with the intensity of their attention. Whimpering she stepped back eyes leaving the bird briefly to look back at the house. Her Daeradar would be very angry she was outside in her dress and shoes._

 

_Another sad warble got her attention again. The bird was flapping it’s wings tiredly. “It is stuck.” Daeril’s soft voice startled her and she jumped. Turning she watched him cautiously. Silros and Daeril were mean to her a lot today. She did not think they meant to be. Her Daeradar said it was them being boys._

 

“ _Can you save it? Please Daeril? I cannot climb so high. Please?” she asked hoping he was in a gooder mood that he didn’t want to be a boy today._

 

_Daeril laughed shaking his head. “I will not go near that river. It has an elfling eating monster in it. You can save the silly thing. Not me.”_

 

_Aeril’s eyes widened with fear. Mawnstor? What was that? “What is a mawnstor? Does it really eat elflings?”_

 

_Daeril’s eyes darkened his voice deepening to a scarier tone. “It is a scary creature that has big, sharp yellow teeth that will gobble you up like a bird eats a berry! RAWRGH!” Leaping at her with clawed hands he laughed at her terrified screech. “That Noldor blood of yours truly makes you a coward.”_

 

_Aeril’s hands were still shaking from the fright he gave her but the birds sad little warble again drew her attention. Glaring at him she turned deciding to save the little creature herself. She would climb up somehow. The branch was just thick enough for her to fit her feet on without to much trouble. The poofs of her dress made it very hard to see where her hands were and she could not see her feet at all. Taking deep breaths she remembered her ada’s words as she climbed. Hand, foot, hand, foot, hand foot._

 

_She was surprised when she arrived at the little bird her breathing very labored. She had climbed so fast! The poor thing warbled sadly exhausted from it’s attempts to fly. On it’s foot was a thin rope that had been wrapped around a twig on the branch._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Aeril stopped her eyes sad. “Nelyo. Can I have some tea? And my tummy is rumbling. Please?”

 

Maedhros’ kept his face schooled. He was very upset this Daeril had said what he had said. His emotions flashed hot between shame, guilt, and anger. He had much to talk to Aeril about it would seem. His thoughts spun with suspicion as well. From the sounds of it that bird had been tied there. Conveniently at a spot where Aeril would find it.

 

Shoving those thoughts away for the time being he turned his full attention once again to his elfling. “Aye I have some here. We need not move much.” Reaching over he retrieved what she requested. Taking some calming tear for himself. He also grabbed two small pieces of bread he had baked that morning for them. This Daeril. He should find out more about him. And her cousin. What was his name. Ah, Silros.

 

“Is yummy.” she interrupted his thoughts her happy little grin lightening his mood. “I like this tea lots.”

Maedhros returned her smile happy she enjoyed her respite. “It is a special blend from our own garden. I will make you more if you wish it for dinner this eve.”

 

Aeril nodded happily sipping her tea and nibbling on a piece of fresh baked bread. Her tummy was happier now. She yawned after he took her empty cup and snuggled up to his side. Nelyo was so warm. She was warm. And safe.

 

“Aeril if you wish to sleep you may. You do not need to continue your story if you do not wish. Though I would like to hear the rest of it.” He had a feeling what would happen next but he wanted to hear it for himself.

 

Aeril blinked sleepily. She was tired. But she was still scared. She did not want to go to sleep. “Not tired.” She said around a yawn.

 

Maedhros let an ironic grin show as he watched her fight. “No not tired one bit. If you do get tired it is ok to fall asleep. I may sleep with you I am getting tired myself.”

 

She grunted drawing patterns on his tunic while her thoughts went all different directions. “You will still listen? Are you mad I climbed so high?”

 

Maedhros smiled tightening the arm about her lightly in a hug. “I will continue to listen as long as you wish it. Not at all mad. You were very brave climbing a dangerous place to save that creature. Though next time I would hope you would find an adult no matter what?”

 

She nodded vigorously. “Yes Nelyo. I will find you or Glorfy. You always help me. I can always find you! You would not laugh and be mean. You would help me?”

 

“Good. Yes we would help you, always.”

 

Her toes curled against his thigh happily. She loved being with Nelyo. He made her feel so many good feelings. She felt she could make good choices with him. Be a good elfling like she used to be. “The string on the bird’s foot was not tied really tight.” She continue in a much better mood than she had began.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Her fingers worked hard to untie the knots the bird’s panic had created now around both of it’s feet. It was clear someone had tied the bird to the tree. Maybe to keep it as a pet? It was not a nice thing to do. Cooing softly to it she worked hard the sharp nails on the bird’s feet cutting her hands lightly. “I am almost done.” She whispered sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth in concentration. Finally the last piece came free. Pulling her hands slowly away she smiled brightly as the little bird chirped and took flight. She did it! Bouncing lightly in excitement her hand slipped and she struggled to grip the branch again. Her eyes focused down at the river._

 

_Her breathing stopped. The water was moving so fast. It was so far down. She was very very high up. She could not move. Her chest hurt. She could not breath. “Daeril” she whispered. He had watched her free the bird. He could save her. Terror was seizing all her muscles. “Daeril-please-scared-please please.”_

 

_The older elfling laughed. “I told Silros you would do it! He owes me his tarts at dinner tonight! Why should I help you? You crawled up there all on your own. I am not getting MY good clothes dirty or wet.”_

 

_Aeril’s eyes widened in terror. He would not leave her. He would not leave her. No he would not- “Daeril please I am sorry I- I am sorry. Please I will be nice. I will do as you want. Please do not leave me. Please I cannot swim. Pwetty please Daeril?”_

 

_Daeril glared at her. “Let the river take you, then I will regain my heritage your kin stole from me. Silros may not wish you ill but I do. That Noldor blood in yours is a weakness Aeril. One you are now seeing for yourself. True Teleri do not fear the water.” Turning he tossed a passing remark over his shoulder. “You are not worth saving.” Then he walked away without a glance back. He would tell her Daeradar when they went in for lunch._

 

_To terrified to even cry out to him she stayed where she was. On her knees little hands gripping the small branch in a white knuckled grip. She tried not to breath. Her muscles tightened painfully as every tiny breeze ruffled her dress poofs. He left her. Heleftherheleftherhelefther. Her mind played the words over and over again trying to get some kind of hold on anything beside the panic gripping her._

 

_Something moved. On the far bank. In the bushes. There again. It was a small thing. Just out of the corner of her eye. Stiffly she moved her neck slowly so her eyes may see what it was. Maybe it was another elf. Maybe they could help her. When she spotted the movement again all color drained from her face. Sitting over on the far shore was a greenish brown log. With bumpy scales. And a mouth wide open full of the biggest teeth she had ever seen. The mawnstor._

 

_Her mind screamed at her to flee. To run. To go under her bed and hide. Seized with her flight instincts coupled with her continuing panic she made a mistake. She tried to turn on the branch. She slipped. Her hand grabbed air. Where had the branch gone? Her dress poofs fluttered into her face and her feet lost their spot on the wood that was supporting her as empty air surrounded her. She fell._

 

_It did not make sense until she had hit the water. The glacial cold liquid surrounding her. Her hands flailing she grabbed something and managed to pull herself up above the brackish surface. Gasping and coughing she was to panicked and confused to think of anything. The banks of this river were full of reeds and over hanging trees. A lot of things for a scared little elfling to grab. The thin branch she had managed to snag broke under the pressure of the water and again she was submerged being pushed down the current. Her thoughts flew to the creature she had seen. She would drown-or-_

 

_It would eat her! Her naneth and ada would be sad and she would be eaten!_

 

_Something bumped her. The water made it hard to see but she grasped it desperate to be above the cold rapids. Desperate for air to enter her lungs. Pulling herself up onto the object she began to cough up a lot of what she had swallowed she gasped for breath. Whatever she had bumped into was lumpy. And-green-turning her eyes very slowly she looked to the partially submerged eye watching her from the mawnstor’s head._

 

_She screamed._

 

_And dropped back into the water._

 

_An undertow grabbed her throwing her down the river at a far higher speed than before. Pulling and yanking her so she was so disoriented she wasn’t even sure where she was. All she knew was her chest hurt really bad. And she was very very scared. She could not breath._

 

_ADA HELP ME PLEASE! Her mind screamed desperately._

 

_Something bumped her again. A wall of bubbles floated up in front of her and for the briefest of moments she was mesmerized. Then she screamed as the nose of the mawnster pushed through the bubbles before her. Water flooded her lungs and stomach and she tried to close her mouth despite her terror. It’s mouth opened to show great big teeth. It grabbed her dress poofs as she desperately tried anything she could in the swift water to get away. Feeling it yank her dress she closed her eyes in fear. She did not mean to make her ada and naneth sad by being eaten._

 

_The mawnstor pulled her up above the river’s surface and she coughed up lots and lots of water as it swam with her to the bank once more. Maybe it did not eat in water. Maybe she could still run away! Maybe she could let it eat her dress poofs and let her not be eated. As they got closer it stepped up into the mud. It’s big clawed feet made her eyes go wide. She remembered once Daeril telling her a story of one of the big scary things in the other world. Arda. They had claws like this! She did not know what to think anymore. Just that she was scared and wanted her ada!_

 

_The mawnstor took her up the muddy side slipping on occasion tearing the dress poofs it still held in it’s very very big teeth. When they had finally made it up she had expected to be gobbled down like a berry. It continued to walk taking her over farther from the river. The way it had grabbed her poofs she was dangling sideways from it’s mouth almost dragging her arms on the ground. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks mingling with the river water and mud. The various scratches on her face stinging. “P-pl-please. I do not-w-wan-want to-be eated.” She whimpered hoping the mawnstor would listen. Her body felt very heavy. She was very tired. And her chest burned. Eyes drooping she did not even try to move when it finally dropped her by a small group of bushes._

 

_Tired sea foam eyes met the eyes of the mawnstor before they watched in confusion as the mawnstor turned and walk slowly back to the river. She watched in detached exhaustion as it’s scaly, clawed feet made big prints as he went._

 

_She coughed and threw up much of the river water that had entered her system. Moving to a clean patch of grass she laid down. She did not feel anything. Not cold. Not scared. Just very very tired. Her Daeradar’s voice sounded so far away. She blinked slowly. Daeradar? She looked over toward where his voice was. He had a furious look on his face as he stormed over to her the blue shoes she had shed clutched in a fist. She was to tired to even move to meet him. She wanted a hug. Wanted ada and naneth. Wanted to sleep._

 

“ _Daeril had said you had chosen to play in the rive but I had hoped you had more sense that that!” He growled reaching her prone form. “Look at what you have done to that pretty dress that was made for you! You must learn to treat your things with respect and dignity Aeril. How you mother deals with your wild ways I will never understand.” Reaching down he grabbed both of her arms and set her on unsteady, shaky legs. “I do not know what you have been up to but I do not want to hear one word of you being tired. I want you to clean every room in that house before dinner this eve as punishment for destroying this lovely piece. Do you understand? You simply must stop disappointing me like this. You have much potential if you would simply apply your better sense. Come. I will help you clean up.” Grabbing her had he dragged her on shaking stumbling legs back to the house._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Both elves had grown quiet as Aeril’s story trailed off. Maedhros was nursing a fury brighter and more dangerous than any of his father’s forges. It may have seemed harsh to some but the eldest son of Feanor was glad that horrid elf was no longer able to be returned to life. For he would likely set upon another kin slaying. To verbally attack an elfling at all was unacceptable. To do so clearly after she had been through something truly harrowing. He had to fight to control his shaking. 

 

Aeril simply laid there beside him. The act of revisiting her memories not only made them clearer but brought new things she did not want to feel. Nelyo was upset. She could tell. “Daeradar said after dinner-that I do not try hard enough to be a lady. And I should not lie. I tried to tell him I did not mean it. To ruin the dress.  He-said I made up the bird. To not be in trouble. I did not Nelyo I promise it was there. I am sorry I ruined the dress. I did not mean it. ” 

 

Maedhros was struggling to find words. There were so very many things he wanted to tell her. “Aeril I believe you. Truly. I believe you save the bird and that it was a pretty bird. I believe you did not mean to fall in and tear the dress.” Taking a hand he gently cupped her cheek directing her eyes to his. “I. Believe. You.” 

 

Aeril’s eyes widened before dissolving into pools of tears. “You belie-” she sniffled her words becoming incoherent. She turned her face to his side trying to calm her sudden emotions. Maedhros ran a hand lightly along her back in soothing circles. 

 

“Listen to me my dearest little woodland sprite. What that elfling did was terrible. It is never ever acceptable to treat another as he did. The same I say for your Daeradar.” Her tear stained eyes turned to his in shock. She was not allowed to speak poorly of adults. That was a big no no. “Even adults take actions that are not good ones. What your daeradar did was not something that should have happened. No one should talk to another as he did to you. Especially after such a scary thing.” Taking a deep breath to calm his churning emotions he smiled gently at her. “A grown ups soul responsibility should be to the safety and happiness of those under their care. I promise you that will always be the case here. And you should never have to deal with another elf saying such terrible things to you as Daeril did. That kind of action is cruel and you need not tolerate it. If ever that should happen again I would ask you to please tell me. Or Glorfindel. Or any other grown up you have come to trust so.” 

 

Aeril’s eyes had dried and she watched Maedhros as he spoke. Those were things she had never been told before. They made her chest feel funny. Her tummy did strange tumbles. Nodding slowly she let a  shaky smile settle on her lips. He did not think she was lying. He believed her. Nelyo believed her. She had a light dizzy feeling in her head so she squished herself against his side head lying on his chest. She was overwhelmed by everything inside of her. “Nelyo-I think I am tired now.” yawning widely she kept a small smile on her face. “I will tell you if Daeril and Silros are mean again. I trust you to believe me.” 

 

Maedhros’ heart did a curious flip but the pressure that had settled in his chest from his anger lightened at her words. If he ever got his hands on those two elflings-Shaking his head lightly he pulled the covers about her. “I am glad you will. No one should suffer the cruelty they have visited upon you.” he spoke softly as her eyes glazed. The story had been exhausting for them both. His mind would not let him rest, however, so he stayed up to keep watch. Repeating the line of his father’s in alphabetical order helped him get his thoughts in better order. He would make it a point to write to Erestor in the morning to get more information on these two elfling’s that had tormented her so. He had a twisted feeling in his gut there was more to this than just elfling’s being mean to one another. Pouring another cup of tea he grabbed a book that often eased his mind back into a calm state and began to read checking periodically on the little one now walking their dream world peacefully and still with a small smile on her lips.

 

 

 

 


	12. Family Meeting and Dangerous Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeril finally meets Fingolfin and Fingon. Glorfindel brings news that sets all three former leaders on edge.

Aeril fiddled nervously with one of her sleeves. Nelyo had gifted her with a new tunic and pants and they were so soft. He never made her wear poofy tight dresses. Today they were to have compy. She had the tummy tumbles again. She continued to fiddle with her sleeve. Nelyo said they were nice. Two of his favorite elves. She felt bad for her tummy tumbles. Nelyo would not make her meet mean elves. But what if he did not know they were mean elves. Silros and Daeril were not mean to her in front of other elves. When they were playing alone they were very mean.

 

Maedhros hummed as he prepared the lunch for his uncle and cousin. He was watching Aeril very carefully. She had been fidgeting since he had told her they were coming over. He had asked her not long after the incident by the creek how she would feel about meeting them. She had been understandably hesitant. He was convinced she only agreed because it meant so much to him despite his assurance they could wait. He made sure to mention in his letter they may be asked to leave abruptly. Luckily they understood. Guilt gnawed painfully at his chest. They understood of course because they had plenty of incidents with him. Forcing the bile that had climbed up at his thoughts back down his throat he kept up the steady humming. The elfling was what mattered today.

 

The knock startled her. She turned wide eyes to Nelyo. She tried to keep her breathing steady like Nelyo showed her. These elves were nice. These elves were Nelyo’s elves. Nelyo’s elves wouldn’t be like Silros and Daeril. A horrifying thought flashed in her mind. Would they be like Daerada?

 

Maedhros saw the panic the second the knock sounded. Wiping his hands as he finished setting the tea and snacks out he walked over to her kneeling down he pressed his head to hers touching the tips of their noses. “Aeril. Breath and focus on my voice. You are my elfling. I will protect you. I will not let anything or anyone in this house that would wish harm on anyone inside. We are safe.”

 

Aeril listened to him carefully closing her eyes at the familiar feeling of his forehead pressed to hers. Her closed eyes opened slowly locking with his. He smiled warmly and she smiled back. Nelyo was safe. Nelyo trusted her. Believed her. She would do the same for him. Yes. Nodding slowly she took his hand as he stood and made their way to the door.

 

Maedhros felt a deep swell of pride and relief for the courage and trust she was showing him. He understood fully what a big step this was for her. To not only put that much faith in him but to believe his two guests would visit no harm upon them. Opening the door he greeted his uncle and cousin warmly. “Uncle, Finno thank you for waiting. We are very grateful you would join us for lunch.”

 

Aeril watched curiously, her cheeks coloring as her tummy continued to do uncomfortable tumbles. She had moved slightly behind Nelyo’s leg. It was rude. She knew. Nelyo would not strike her for it. She knew this to. Their voices as they replied to Nelyo’s words were nice. Her tummy growled. She felt her cheeks heat as she buried her face against Nelyo’s leg. Her tummy was rude to.

 

Fingon laughed lightly keeping his voice low so as not to startle the nervous elfling. “Your tummy seems to be speaking with my tummy young one.” He said softly. As the moved inside the door to close it he sat down on the floor crossing his legs and letting his arms rest upon them. “Mine has been talking such since we have left my Atya’s home. I have not had to talk most of the way. Nay Atya?” He kept his eyes on the little one as she peeked from where her face was smooshed against Nelyo’s leg. Her sea foam eyes were curious and he smiled brightly at her.

 

Fingolfin laughed softly placing a loving hand on his son’s head. “It most certainly has my son. I have not heard it talk so since yesterday.”

 

Aeril watched them as they talked. Their voices were soft. And sounded almost musical. Like Glorfy’s. Her chest warmed as her powers tried to force her to see their colors. She squished it down. She did not want to. Blinking she slowly moved from Nelyo’s leg. She looked up as Nelyo laughed at something they had said. Nelyo was very happy to see them. Looking back to them she watched them carefully. The one he called uncle was scary to her. She moved a step back near Nelyo’s leg letting out a soft whimper as he looked to her.

 

Maedhros watched her study the two before them. He knew she would be afraid of his uncle. Guilt and shame chewed a hole in his chest dropping into his stomach. He knew because it is similar to his reaction. His uncle could not help his presence given the family he is from and the experiences he had. He more than made up for it in his more than patient and generous character. He allowed his hand to rub light circles on her back. She at least was watching them.

 

Fingon batted his father’s hand away as he attempted to ruffle his hair. “You will make me look like a mess.” Looking back to the elfling he was pleased to see she hadn’t ran away with their teasing. Her reaction to his Atya saddened him. “My name is Finno. I am Nelyo’s cousin and am very pleased to meet you.”

 

Fingolfin smiled down at his son. He was always proud to see how gentle and kind hearted he was. Holding his hand to his chest and bowing his head lightly he avoided eye contact but looked in the elfling’s direction. “I am Nolofinwe though you may call me Nolo young one it is far easier I believe.” he smiled brightly at her as she shied from him. “I am Nelya’s uncle.” Settling on his knees folded beneath him he leaned lightly against Fingon hoping this would make a less imposing greeting.

 

Fingon rolled his eyes at his father’s to formal greeting. This little one was not ready for that. He smirked conspiratorially at Aeril who had snuck back behind Nelyo after his father’s words. “Don’t mind him he stands far to much on formality.” His stomach growled noisily and he looked down at it somewhat appalled it would interrupt him. Aeril’s giggles drew his gaze back.

 

The taller elf had reminded her of her Daeradar when he spoke. He was very polite. And looked like the elves of court he had made her meet. Scary images were trying to be in her head. She did not want this. Not again. The angry talk of the other elf’s stomach made her giggle. She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. That was very rude. Her eyes shot up to the tall scary elf. He would strike her for that she was certain. Or yell at her. Or lock her up-She moved back bumping into Nelyo. He would not let him would he? She did not mean to be rude. “I am sorry.” she whispered past her hands still holding her mouth.

 

Fingon watched the fear enter her eyes but kept his warm smile. He felt his heart crack and fall to pieces to see her reaction and gave him uncomfortable reminders of when Nelyo was still recovering. His Atya was not scary. He would hurt no one who had not harmed his family first. She would learn this. In the mean time he would bring her out of her fear. “Aye it would seem my tummy has decided it is the hungriest of all tummies here. I lament that I do not have anything on me to quell it’s need for food.” He let a forlorn look settle on his face watching the elfling carefully.

 

Her brow wrinkled. Her fear changing at the strange word. “Wh-what is lament?” she asked very softly still eying Fingolfin as if he were a snake poised to bite her.

 

Maedhros smiled at his cousin and then apologetically at his uncle. Not much could scare Aeril from her curiosity. His little one would learn all there was even if she had to walk through lakes full elfling eating monsters. Fingolfin waved off his apology with his eyes. He smiled warmly watching the scene. He had a feeling Aeril would bond well with Fingon.

 

Fingon let out a sad sigh. “Lament means to feel sad. I feel sad I have nothing to appease my tummy which has carried me so very far this day.” Looking up he tilted his head to the side and asked. “Do you perhaps have anything that may appease my poor tummy? Forgive me but I seem to have forgotten your name in my terrible hunger.”

 

Aeril giggled at his words. He could not be so hungry. And he had answered her question. Stepping a little further forward she stood in front of the leg she was hiding behind. “I am Aeril. Nelyo made yummy snacks for lunch. And my favorite tea. I will share mine. I do not like being hungry my tummy hurts when it gets growly.”

 

Fingon smiled. “Aeril is a very pretty name. Thank you for sharing it with us.” he looked over to Fingolfin as he set his hand on his shoulder. “My Atya is also quite hungry. Do you think there is enough of your snack to share with him as well? You see he kept me safe while we traveled here. And he had to listen to my growly tummy the whole way.”

 

Her brow crinkled and she looked shyly up at Fingolfin. “What is Atya?” She fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt. They had been speaking sindarin but that word was not sindarin. She knew that much. Her tummy did another tumble. Most elflings made fun of her for speaking sindarin. She was not good at learning the other languages.

 

Fingolfin smiled at her though his chest tightened at her nervousness. Many of her mannerisms were painfully familiar. To see it reflected in one so young and born here of all places. It made him feel sad and angry. “Atya is the Quenya form of ada. I am Finno’s father. I would not be upset if you did not have snacks for me. I am not so hungry. As long as you young ones got enough to eat.”

 

Aeril watched him carefully. He spoke different than Daerada. Looking up at Nelyo she wondered if they had enough. She smiled at his nod. Turning back to the bigger elf-Nolo-her smile grew. “We can all have snacks Nelyo would not let one eat when others could not.” Nolo was nice. For now. She did not trust him but would not let him be hungry. That was mean.

 

Maedhros watched her carefully making sure nothing triggered anything in her mind. Things were going far better than he had expected and he was eternally grateful to his family for their patience toward her. Though he expected nothing less. “Come we have some set up near the day bed. I hope you do not mind sitting on the floor.” He asked softly as the little one rushed over to find her spot on the floor.

 

Fingon smiled warmly at his cousin embracing him as he helped him up. “Nay Nelyo we will be fine. She is the sweetest little elfling!” Walking away he settled next to the daybed taking up friendly, excited chatter with her over the tea.

 

Fingolfin watched his son a proud warm smile on his face. Turning he returned the embrace Nelya wrapped him in. “She is quite adorable Nelya. You are doing well with her?”

 

Maedhros nodded as his uncle helped him get the trays from the kitchen. “We have had a few moments I was concerned with but we have managed thus far. I-am sorry she has reservations around you.” The guilt gnawing at him refused to be silenced much longer. He was ashamed as well to admit to himself he understood why she felt the way she did.

 

Fingolfin smiled softly at his nephew. “Nelya you owe me no apologies. I know it will not assuage your guilt over much but truly I am well. Nor do I blame either of you for your feelings. She has her reasons and I will allow my patience to win through as it always has.” He smirked. “And she will see that I am not a big scary elf who means her ill.”

 

Surprised at his playful words he barked a small laugh. “Aye she will at that.” Looking at the two in the room he smiled as Fingon was gesturing wildly over some story and Aeril was holding her tummy from her giggles. “Uncle. Thank you. For everything. Always.” He suddenly felt very emotional and disconnected.

 

Understanding his nephews overwhelming thoughts he positioned himself with his back to the others creating a shield from the elfling and keeping his eyes on Nelya. “As always you are welcome. You will always have my aid Nelya. As well as Fingon’s. Do not ever question that.” He waited shielding his nephew while he found his control once more. This elfling was trying much of their progress with him by the looks of things. Not in a bad way. It was breaking smaller barriers and giving Nelya strengths he still needed to reclaim. If he could be a small shield like this he would do so a thousand times to see Nelya whole and happy once more.

 

Fingon had noticed his father move his back to them blocking Nelyo and reminded himself to ask about it later. The elfling was high-spirited once she was coaxed out of her reticence. “His elk are that big? I had no idea!” He truly didn’t know how big Orome’s elk were. He was even learning new things from this little one who clearly had the hearts of the Valar as all elves did.

 

“Uh huh and he let me help with the antlers. The were getting new ones. And he told me stories!” She was excited to have someone new to tell her story to. She looked up as Nelyo and Nolo joined them. He was still scary to her. But she liked Finno lots! She did not want to be scared of his ada. She took a deep breath like Nelyo had been showing her. “N-Nolo?”

 

Fingolfin smiled warmly at Aeril pleased she was at least speaking with him. “Yes Aeril?”

 

“Do-have you-have you seen Lord Orome’s elk?” she flinched as she stuttered. He held himself so proper. She expected him to be angry with her stutter. That was unlady like.

 

Fingolfin did not miss her flinch yet again while speaking toward him and reserved to ask Nelya about it at a later time. He did not want to do anything that would unintentionally cause her to fear him more. “Aye but only one a very long time ago. It was a great beast taller even than I.” He smiled at his nephew as they settled along the floor. Clearly the elfling was at home most by the day bed. “If you have met them that is a great honor. Their bellows are quite loud. One could hear them across the whole of Valinor.”

 

Aeril smile widened. “They make rumbles in your chest and shake the trees when they call. It is really loud! And Lord Orome’s horn is just as loud!” She was excited now to speak to someone else who had met them!

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in excited conversation and much comparison of who had met whom. Maedhros felt warmth flood his being at seeing his family so content. Aeril still showed reluctance to move near to his uncle but time would take that fear from her. He did not notice the time go as the sun began to vanish in the sky but he wondered if he should brooch the subject of them staying the evening. He waited until her latest story came to an end. “Aeril?” her eyes turned to his and he smiled softly. “May Nolo and Finno have your permission to stay the night with us? It is getting late and I worry for their journey home.”

 

Aeril looked from him to the two seated in front of her. Then out the window at the lowering light. She did not like the dark. She did not want to make them be in the dark. But-Nolo could be-what if he was-she worried her bottom lip. She did not want to be mean.

 

Seeing the decision was weighing far to heavy upon her Fingolfin interceded. “It is alright Nelya. We will make it home fine. At least this time I will not have Finno’s angry tummy drawing all manner of things to us.” He grinned as Fingon laughed and Maedhros chuckled. Turning to the young one he offered her a soothing smile. “We do not wish to intrude on your rest.”

 

Aeril watched him carefully. He was not so scary now. He did not seem to be mean. The mean one did not offer to leave her be. But-he could be lying. Turning confused eyes to Nelyo her lip quivered. She did not know what to do. She did not want to be mean and make them go in the dark. The dark was bad.

 

Maedhros watched her fight with herself. Perhaps that was to much to soon. “All is well Aeril. Finno and Nolo have earned my trust. I know they would not harm us. But that does not mean they have earned yours. That may come in time. But for right now they are still new to you and it is alright that you do not feel comfortable with them staying with us.”

 

Aeril’s eyes traveled to all three. No one seemed to be angry with her. Or sad. Finno looked sleepy. She was feeling sleepy. Nelyo promised he would not let anyone scary inside. Nodding her head she looked back at Nelyo. “They have my premisson to stay.” she said quietly. All smiled so brightly at her she could not help the little corners of her mouth turn upward. She made them happy! She liked the feeling in her tummy from their smiles.

 

That was a surprise to Maedhros. This was a very very big step for her and he was not convinced she was doing it because she felt comfortable with it. “That is most kind and very brave of you my little sprite.” He said softly offering his arm to her for a hug. He could see her emotions still warring within her. She did not hesitate to move to his embrace. “I will sleep with you here as always. They will sleep upstairs. If ever you feel to scared we can send them away. Is that acceptable to you?” He felt terribly guilty saying he would toss them out as if they were trash. That was not what he meant. He would never.

 

“And we will go willingly. No arguments with nothing more than hope that you would give us permission to return and talk more in the future.” Fingolfin added knowing the feelings Nelya was surely having. This was a critical step for both of them it would seem. He saw Finno nod but kept his calm gaze on the pair before him. He was careful to never lock eyes with the elfling. He did not want her to feel as though he were pressuring her or attacking her in that way.

 

Aeril eyed him warily. Nelyo would not let him harm her. Her mind flew like a bird with questions and doubts. Snuggling with Nelyo she jumped as a knock sounded on the door. More compny? She looked fearfully at Nelyo who was looking at his uncle and cousin with a strange look.

 

Fingolfin frowned and rose at the panicked look Nelyo tossed them. Nodding to Fingon he moved toward the door. Who would be disturbing his nephew’s peace at this hour? Irritation flashed in his mind as he approached the door. They had made so much progress with the elfling and this would possibly set them back. If this were not life and death he would-Opening the door his mood changed instantly. Before him stood an elf he had not seen in a very long time. Not since he had marched with his host over that cursed ice. “Laurefindel?”

 

Glorfindel starred in shock at his former king. Though he knew Nelyafinwe was his nephew he had not expected to meet with him. Here. Tonight. With the information he grudgingly had to pass to said nephew. Valar could this day keep getting worse? “My lord Nolofinwe.” he placed his hand over his heart bowing low. “I apologize for disturbing you and your nephew at this hour but I have information he must hear. Words that his elfling should not.” He added assuming since he had company Aeril had not yet taken her rest for the evening.

 

Fingolfin frowned. “You need not address me so formally Laurefindel. I am no longer your lord.” He was not sure if he should let the Vanya enter worried of setting back the progress with the elfling. He stepped outside closing the door quietly. “I apologize for not offering you entry. Aeril has only just agreed to meet us and we have gotten off to a bit of a rocky start.”

 

Glorfindel nodded smiling in understanding. “You will always be my chosen Lord Nolofinwe.” He sighed his eyes turning skyward. “I had hoped being with your nephew would see her heal more quickly.” He cast an apologetic look to the older elf. He had not meant that as a slight on the younger elf.

 

Smiling kindly he placed a hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder. “You above all know these things will not be rushed no matter how we wish them to be.” Raising an eyebrow he motioned for them to move away from the house so they may speak in peace. “Healing does not run at any of our wishes. It takes it’s own path and arrives when it chooses the time to be right. Fear not she will be well again. Already she speaks to Finno as though they have met before.” Stopping he turns to him. “Do you wish me to get Nelya for your message?”

 

Glorfindel felt like an elfling listening to his former king give him basic advice on the merits of patience when healing. But he also reveled in the fact the elf he had long respected and admired would deem him worthy of such words still. “How much has your nephew told you of the events involving Aeril?” This information was important and it would not hurt to have two of them being fully knowledgeable on the elfling’s growing situation. Listening to the very limited information he frowned. “Get your nephew if Aeril will be alright staying with your son. Please do not tell her it is I that have come. Though my heart aches greatly to see her once more it would only set back her life here.” Valar he had not expected his own words to cut him so deeply. He missed the little one.

 

Fingolfin nodded and offered a supportive hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder. Turning he went to retrieve his nephew.

 

“Nelya there is a messenger here that wishes to speak with you.”

 

Aeril had released her hold on Maedhros as Fingon had begun to speak with her about his collection of shells. She had her own collection at her old home and they were speaking of the various colors and shapes they came in. “And it had swirls and was really smooth inside! And you could hear the water even when you were not by it!”

 

“I had one of those! I traded it for a clam shell that had THREE pearls! It is a very rare find!” Finno was speaking excitedly to her both feeding off the others energy.

 

Maedhros turned from them at his uncle’s words. Worry gnawed at him like a hungry hound chewing a bone. “Aeril. Can you stay with Finno while I speak to this messenger?” He asked quietly trying to not be harsh with his interruption.

 

Aeril watched Fingolfin once more with hints of fear in her eyes. Looking back at Nelyo her lip quivered. She had not been parted from him since she had began to live here. “I do not want to.” she whispered not caring how mean she sounded. She did not want him to leave. Her ada left. Glorfy had left. She did not want Nelyo to leave. Tears warm and fat rolled down her cheeks. She did not want to be with Finno. She wanted Nelyo!

 

Maedhros cursed the timing of whoever had knocked on his door. They had made such progress! Kneeling down he settled on his knees and scooped the upset elfling into his arms. “I am not leaving you little one. I am only stepping outside to speak to this elf then I shall return as soon as we are done. I promise I will only be outside should you need me.” He could feel her suppressing the sobs that tried to work their way out of her throat.

 

Fingon watched the scene his eyes sad. He did not know much about this elfling but it tore at him to see one so full of life be so scared of something as simple as Nelyo stepping outside. He looked to his father unsure of how he may help. Fingolfin smiled at him and nodded to the two mouthing ‘sing to her’ to him. He nodded offering a grateful smile. “Aeril. With your permission I would like to sing you some of my favorite songs. They are ones that have always made me feel very better. Would that be ok? While Nelyo and Atya go see the messenger?”

 

Aeril turned watery eyes to him. Then back to Fingolfin. “Pl-please- You will le-let hi-hi-him come back?”

 

Fingolfin did not know what to think of her words. He clearly had much to speak to his nephew about. Kneeling he placed his hand over his heart this time making eye contact with her though briefly. He did not want to seem as though he was forcing his words on her. “I give you whatever oath you may need Aeril. I will see him returned swiftly and safely to you. Nelya is my beloved nephew whom I would do anything to protect and see happy. I know it is hard to believe that now. But I will do what is necessary to prove that to you.”

 

Aeril sniffled and nodded her head. She was getting sleepy. She still did not believe him. Nelyo was strong. And Finno was singing. Turning her head she smiled tiredly. “Your voice is pretty.” She did not fight when Nelyo passed her into Fingon’s arms. He was singing a song her naneth sang. Her eyes began to glaze as she listened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seeing that Glorfindel was his messenger did very little to improve Maedhros mood. Neither did the state of said elf. Glorfindel looked bedraggled and filthy from the road. Not his usual pristine air. “This is about Aeril.” A statement of fact. No other reason would bring him here in such a state.

 

Glorfindel nodded his face grim. “Aye. Legolas’ and Elladan’s investigation has dredged up very disturbing findings. No longer just theory. The elves that had been infected by the death of the trees are gathering. For what puprose we know not but they are no longer keeping their movements to the darker places of Valinor. And their numbers are greater than initially assumed.” He paused mulling over his next words.

 

Nolofinwe’s eyes narrowed. It was unlike Laurefindel to hesitate. Very few elves under his command had been so sure of themselves as not to second guess a single decision. This elf was one of them. “Laurefindel. Whatever makes you hesitate does no one good. You know this. Speak we will address this issue as a unit if we must.”

 

The command of his former King brought him back to his resolve. “Aye. My apologies. If what we have gathered is to prove to be truthful they are searching for a key what kind and to open what we have yet to discover.” He looked pointedly to Nelyafinwe. “Whatever it is this key opens the elves like Aeril are in some way important to them. It took much more time than we expected but Legolas has found they are-collecting those whom have been feasted upon. To where they are taken we have yet to discover. But it is clear they are in some way needed for whatever it is they are planning.”

 

Maedhros paled at Glorfindel’s soft words. His elfling was in danger. Very real danger. Fierce protective rage surged in his chest warming his limbs to a near unbearable heat. They would not get within a breath of her! His fingers twitched aching to hold a weapon. His instincts screamed their defiance and need to protect.

 

Fingolfin placed a supportive hand on his nephew’s shoulder. Anger glistening in his eyes. His body took on the stiff stance of the King he once was. Protective instincts flaring to a fierce growl.“You are saying they will come for her?” He did not know most of what they were speaking of but that point was made very clear. Nelyo could fill in the missing pieces later.

 

Glorfindel nodded stiffly his own anger burning brightly in his eyes. “Aye. Messages have been sent to Lord Manwe and we have enlisted the aid of a few more elves from Lord Celeborn and Lord Thranduil. We dare not set up patrols as would be our want. We cannot both alert these-enemies-nor incite panic. So we have small units of scouts searching for these groups.” Taking a steadying breath he bared his teeth in a snarl. Enemies. Aye if they threatened the peace of this island and the life of one he holds most dear they are his enemies. “I would remain and help protect Aeril but I cannot. I have some leads I must follow up on. Though I do not doubt her safety here. Being so far removed from the cities you are both safer and in greater danger. Be wary and do not hesitate to send to Lord Elrond for any aid we may provide.”

 

Fingolfin gave a terse nod. “She will be fiercely guarded Laurefindel. I will personally see to this.” His mind slipped into habit of listing his household and whom would be best to guard Nelyafinwe’s home. His list quickly compiled he then began to work through what they had for weapons. Then strategies. And contingency plans. His warriors mind working in seconds to compile what may take several generals to do in days.

 

Maedhros had closed his eyes as his mind took in the information provided. He allowed his uncle to create what plans he may grateful and horribly sick at the idea. He did not have one doubt his family would aid in protecting her. What made his stomach lurch was the idea that once again they were putting themselves in danger. In a place where danger should be the very last worry they had. For something he had chosen to put upon himself. For an elfling he felt he needed to help. He knew somewhere in the recesses of his mind his guilt was grossly misplaced and truly had no merit. But his mind began it’s assault regardless. Glorfindel’s parting words barely registered in the maelstrom assaulting him. He did not see him turn and leave. Feelings crawled across his skin like ants. It was many moments before his uncle’s voice broke through the viscous wall his overwhelmed mind had surrounded him in.

 

“Come back Nelya. I do not know what your mind has assailed you with but it is not real. It is not the true feelings anyone holds to you. Come back to me. All will be well. We will handle this.” Fingolfin watched as the short labored breaths and fogged eyes of his nephew came back to normal. His mind was fully on Nelya. When his nephew nodded slowly to him indicating he was once again present he smiled softly. “We will speak with Fingon once we are sure Aeril is well into her dreams. He will stay with you until this is settle.” He watched as Nelya nodded in agreement. “I will be by frequently as I can. I will dispatch a few riders to points we agree would be best for early warning. Our trackers will be set immediately in the surrounding area as far out as they deem necessary to keep a thorough watch. I already have a list of warriors that are adept at stealth that will maintain guard here. You will not notice them nor will they encroach upon you.”

 

Maedhros’ wide eyes starred at the ground as he nodded his head at each of his uncle’s plans. He was overwhelmed yet deeply grateful his uncle was already taking full control of their immediate protection. His chest ached with a fierce fire. He would not let them near his elfling. Valar forgive him but he would slay any who dared enter his home with such intentions. Taking a deep, soothing breath of the cold evening air he locked eyes with his uncle and nodded. “Let us return to them and bring Fingon in on the plans. Uncle-”

 

Fingolfin shook his head and offered his arms for the embrace he knew that Maedhros was craving in that moment. “Do not. You know I would do so regardless. Always Nelya.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Inside they both could not help the smile’s that warmed their grim faces. Upon the day bed sat Fingon. His soft voice still singing now a newer song from one of the latest compilations of a most well known bard. Aeril lay beside him. Her head rested on her pillow. Blankets nested about her. Fingon ran gentle fingers over her hair the very soft smile on her lips adding to the peace and warmth of the scene.

 

Fingon did not falter in his song but his face took on one of concern at the looks on the retuning elves’ faces. Something had happened. By their looks it was grim. The sleeping general within his mind awakened swiftly and already he was tensing muscles long asleep waiting for the day they were needed in battle once more. Glancing down at Aeril he frowned. She had not been sleeping long. Her glazed eyes still flickering with her will to fight off her dreams.

 

Maedhros watched his cousin already knowing she was yet fighting her sleep. She always fought their dream scape. Walking to her he placed his knelt down placing his forehead against hers. “All is well Aeril. Rest. Walk the dreams of our people. I will be here when you wake. You are safe with me.” His soft words brought a softer, wider smile to her and a light sigh escaped her as her body relaxed and her eyes lost all focus her eyelids drooping halfway in full sleep. He tucked the blankets more securely about her and motioned for Fingon to follow them away from the bed. They would not leave the room. He needed to watch to be sure she would not be gripped in a terror. But they had much to speak of.

 

The night passed with only Aeril finding rest. The three of them spoke well into the night and as morning dawned they sat. Faces grim. Tea steaming in the early morning light. One thing agreed upon and not once questioned. This elfling was of their chosen family. She would be protected as though she were blood. And woe be to whatever evil sought to challenge their resolve.

 

 


	13. Fea Mimickers a desperate battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creatures that had been tracked by Elrond's house hold finally catch up to Aeril. Can her new family truly keep her safe? Or will she once again end up in the clutches of a dark foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if these are triggers but just in case: Kidnapping, blood, gore, and bad things when elves battle each other with sharp pointy things. 
> 
> Also the end is a bit emotional so tissues maybe? Peronsally I'm eating ice cream.

“Finno this one sparkles!” Aeril squealed as she ran to Fingon several small stones held in her little hands. She nearly tripped over her own feet in her haste. “Why does this one sparkle but this one does not?” Fingon’s senses were fine tuned to their surroundings despite his outward appearance of calm. He could feel the four guards in the forest around them. Listenening to the birds as they sang the last of their songs to the waning daylight. Dusk set his nerves on edge. Memories of ambushes pushed in on his mind. Faint echoes of screams, commands, and the deafening silence after caused his body to shiver.

 

Aeril could feel that something was upsetting the grown ups. She tried her best to do things that would make them smile. She did not like seeing them upset. Today she tried to find all the pretty rocks outside she could and show them. She even picked ones she thought each of them would like to gift them!

 

Fingolfin was laying quietly in the tree Aeril favored. His eyes watched his nephew while he tended his garden. His senses acutely tuned to their surroundings he turned his eyes to his son. Worry gnawed at his stomach. The past two months had been wearing on both of the young ones. Nelya was a mess of nerves jumping at all noises poised to release his blade on anything that neared them. Finno seemed to sink farther into an almost dispirited state as his mind brought up various moments of his past commands. None of which held fond reasons for remembrance. He did all he could to allow them to release their pent up feelings. His own building tension was controlled well enough with the young ones to focus on.

 

His eyes turned to Aeril as she ran up to Nelya and he smiled softly. The elfling could sense the tension around her. Watching her with a fond smile his brow creased as something stung the back of his neck. ‘Strange.’ he thought ‘It is late in the season for biting insects to be out.’ Shrugging it off he continued his thoughts on Aeril. She was far to attuned to them not to. Aeril had been doing all she could to try and ease the worries of her elders though she did not know where they came from.

 

She had a heart far to big for the cruelty visited upon her. His nephew smiled and hugged the little one sitting upon the ground with him as they had a discussion over whichever stones she had discovered this day. Turning his eyes once more out to their surroundings he allowed his muscles to relax very slowly. His head had begun to throb and his vision blurred slightly. He had only returned two days ago from Lord Elrond’s home he imagined he was just tired. They were slowly breaking down the information that was constantly flowing back to them from the various teams out tracking their enemies. They still had not found whatever dark hole they were crawling into but certainly have uncovered more useful information than they had before.

 

Stretching his arms over his head he winced as his headache increased. An odd burning sensation settled on his the back of his neck. Where the insect had stung him. Making a note to add some salve to it when they returned inside he rubbed his blurring eyes in irritation. He should not be this tired. The muscles in his arms cramped up and he frowned. His stomach gave a pitiful roll and lurched as he thought about possibly taking in some water.

 

Aeril watched Nolo from her spot next to Nelyo. She had decided he was not mean and wanted to show him her pretty stones. She had picked one for each of the elves and wanted to give him his. After getting several drinks of water from Nelyo she hugged him again and ran off to the base of the tree. “Nolo I found many pretty stones. I wish to gift you one. May I have your premission to come see you?”

 

Fingolfin smiled warmly at her. She was still reluctant to approach him with any level of affection she showed the younger elves, but when caught up in her youthful excitement she seemed to accept that he would not harm her. “I would be most honored for you to join me Aeril.” He folded his legs to give her room as she approached on the branch wincing as the muscles within them cramped painfully. “What have you found today little one?” His headache had increased and his stomach rolled dangerously. The back of his neck was burning fiercely now. His thoughts clounded as a wave of dizziness washed over his mind like a rising tide.

 

Aeril curled her legs beneath her sitting within arms length of Fingolfin. “I found these. I found one for each of us. This one is your. Nelyo told me lots about it. And about his and Finno’s pretty stones.” She paused as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers. “Nolo? Why do you have water on your face?”

 

Fingolfin’s head felt as though a pair of Aule’s apprentices were hammering the inside of his skull. Aeril’s words faded in and out as the pain grew. Shaking his head he choked on a gasp as it exploded with agony and dark spots danced in his vision. As his stomach rolled and protested the growing symptoms his brow wrinkled in confusion. He knew these symptoms. Had felt similar before. But how? And when?

 

His chest tightened in an excruciating spasm cutting off his breath. Aeril’s cool hand on his fevered cheek startled him and he teetered dangerously on the branch. “Ae-ril.” he whispered. His stomach rolled and he couldn’t hold the groan of pain that issued from his pale lips. His vision had blurred so that he could no longer make out the elfling and he curled an arm protectively around himself as he fought the waves of growing pain and nausea.

 

Aeril watched in increasing confusion. Nolo’s head was dripping with water but no one had splashed him. His skin was white as her tunic. Not like his normal color. His hands were shaking and he kept holding his tummy. Remembering her naneth placing her hand on her head when she did not feel well she scooted closer to place her hand on his cheek. Her eyes widened at how hot it felt. Scared of what was happening she called to Maedhros. “Nelyo! Nolo does not feel good.”

 

Both elves’ heads shot up at her call. Fear clutched both their chests in it’s icy grip as they rushed to the tree. “Atya?” Finno called up already seeing his father’s pale face. Not receiving a response to his call he turned to Maedhros fearfully.

 

Maedhros watched his uncle dread sinking like a rock into the pit of his stomach. “Aeril. Can you come down to Finno while I see what is making him feel so unwell?” Aeril nodded and began to climb down. As Finno reached up to grab her Maedhros cried out in alarm. Snatching the elfling he allowed his cousin to push him out of the way as his father landed in Maedhros’ outstretched hands.

 

Aeril yelped as Fingon grabbed her from the tree and was pushed away from it. Her eyes were wide with fright and confusion as she watched Nelyo holding Nolo. “Finno?” Her voice quivered as she clutched his tunic tighter.

 

Hugging the elfling gently he fought the tears threatening to leak from the corners of his eyes. “It is alright Aeril.” He forced his voice to remain steady he watched as his cousin lay his father on the ground beneath the tree. “Nelyo?”

 

Maedhros kept his face carefully blank as he examined his uncle. His blood began to boil with fury as the symptoms his uncle was showing were eerily familiar. “Uncle? Can you hear me?” Laying his hand on his fevered brow he winced at the heat radiating from his skin. Fingolfin groaned turning his head from his nephew’s cool hand. Taking a shaky breath he began to loosen the laces on Fingolfin’s tunic trying to ease his labored breathing. They spoke Sindarin when Aeril was near so she did not feel left out of their conversations but he switched to Quenya not wanting to scare his elfling more than she already was. “Finno. Call the guard. We need to get him inside his fever is already to high.”

 

“Ne-neck.” Fingolfin’s whisper was barely caught by his nephew. Maedhros frowned and carefully began to life his uncle’s upper body. “Finno look to his neck.”

 

Fingon frowned but crouched to do so shifting Aeril to his other side so she would not see what it was he was looking for. A gasp escaped his lips as cold fury burned through his veins. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a cloth and reached out to his father. Gently as he could he grabbed the dart that was stuck in his skin. He fought the terror trying to take over his mind. It was clear now the danger they were in.

 

Maedhros skin prickled at the sight. His muscles began to ache dully as memories of his past captivity bled out of them in the guise of phantom spasms at the sight of the dart. Nodding to Finno while still keeping his face neutral. “We need a healer.” Frustrated by his helplessness he moved to pick his uncle up and move him inside.

 

A soft whistle was all the warning he got before he ducked his head and an arrow flew past burying itself deep into the tree. Finno moved in front of him, sword drawn eyes blazing with anger. “Aeril go to Nelyo.” Handing the elfling down to his cousin he widened his stance settling into a defensive posture.

 

Aeril’s eyes had not once strayed from Fingolfin’s prone form. She did not understand why he was lying down. Why he did not feel good. Finno drawing his sword had scared her badly she did not like the shiny sticks grown ups played with. Elrohir had said they would hurt you. As she clutched onto Maedhros she turned her head from Fingolfin and nuzzled up to his shoulder. “Nelyo.” her voice shook in her confusion.

 

Maedhros held her tightly against him with one arm still crouched over his uncle. “I know it is scary Aeril. All will be well. Do you remember what I tell you each day?” At Aeril’s nod against the cloth of his tunic he smiled down at her placing a tender kiss upon her head. “You are my elfling-”

 

“I am safe with you.” She finished smiling at the warm feeling it put in her belly saying the words. “Why is Nolo not feeling good? Did he eat wrong berries? I ate the wrong berries once my tummy ached a lot.”

 

Maedhros did not have time to answer her words as several throwing knives flew toward them. Placing Aeril between himself and Fingolfin he laid down upon his uncle hoping to shield them both as Finno worked to deflect the attack. He had no doubts on his cousin’s skill as not a single blade made it past his guard. Fierce pride sang over the other emotions terrorizing his mind. Aeril’s tight hold on him made it impossible to go to his cousin’s side and aid in their defense. Panic gripped him briefly as he knew his little one would not allow him to put her down so he could stand with his cousin. Not now when she was petrified. “Finno we must get inside.”

 

Fingolfin was panting heavily through the heat and pain radiating from every part of his body. “Ne-nelyo-” he panted barely making out the blurred figure above him. He tried to push through the dizzying fog that clogged his mind. A spasm seized his chest and he gasped softly at the agony of it. Groaning he attempted to turn over to his side as his stomach lurched viciously. His muscles were weak and seized in waves. He could barely manage to lift his hand toward his nephew who still lay upon him.

 

Maedhros heart leaped to his throat as his uncle’s hand brushed his arm. Looking at his pale, sweaty face he fought the tears that were pooling in his eyes. To much was happening far to quickly. “I am here uncle. Lie still.” Taking his hand he looked to Aeril who was still clinging to his tunic lying between him and his uncle’s chest. Fierce protective rage flashed through his blood. Whoever these beings were they would see the wrath of his sword this day.

 

Fingon’s eyes blazed with anger. His blood sang with the familiar thrill of battle. His body easily fell into familiar movements as he deflected the minor projectiles aimed at his family. They were toying with them. He heard Nelyo’s words and his mind ran through ideas on how they could get toward the house. Get his father inside. Cold fear sat like a rock in his stomach. His father had been poisoned and they were under attack. Their guards had not shown. They had no way of getting help in the current circumstances. Sending out another call to any of the ones his father had positioned around them he fought to keep his calm. Laughter locked his attention on a shadowed trio of trees. Tensing he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

 

 

Stepping out from the growing shadows were three elves all of which held weapons. Fingon’s eyes narrowed dangerously on the shorter of the three who had a long wooden tube in his belt. That one had poisoned his Atya. Fury raced through his veins. “Leave. Now.” His voice rang with the command of an elf who had long lead his troops in battle. “If you do not heed my words we will do what is necessary to protect our own.”

 

The trio laughed. Stepping forward Fingon could see this one was clearly the leader. He forced down a gasp as the failing light of the evening illuminated it’s features. His eyes were all black and black veins ran through it’s face in a twisted mockery of the veins on the underside of a leaf. His skin had a sickly gray pallor to it. These were clearly their enemies. What had his Atya called them. . .Fea Mimickers.

 

“Lord Findekano.” the creature said in a mocking tone. “It would seem your father is looking unwell. You may wish to tend him. He is the only thing here that is yours to defend.” Moving it’s gaze the creature grinned at Aeril and Maedhros razor sharp pointed teeth filled it’s mouth. “The child belongs to us. Give her over and we may decide not to kill you”

 

The shorter one who had clearly attacked Fingolfin laughed heartily. “Kahut may not kill you but I would be happy to remove your parts piece by piece while you watch!” Pulling out two curved knives the creature smirked locking eyes with Maedhros. “That pretty hair of yours will hang your skull well on my belt.”

 

Kahut kept it’s eyes locked on Aeril the terrified elfling could not take her eyes from the endless black pools. “You feel it. Do you not. You belong with us child. You have been cultivated for our purpose.” He pulled his lips back in a sneer as Maedhros turned her head to his shoulder and shifted his body to shield her from the enemie’s gaze standing from his crouch over his uncle. “She belongs with the family she chooses creature.”

 

“Laucro.” Kahut turned to the one who had not yet spoken. It was of average height for an elf. It’s muscles spoke of centuries of physical labor. It watched the two elves with no expression upon it’s face. “Take the child. Do not let anything stop you. The time for change is upon us.” Turning to the one with the curved knives who was approaching Fingon slowly Kahut smirked. “Surba if you wish to proceed with your usual violence do so quickly we do not have time to waste here.”

 

Maedhros growled low as the leader of the group locked his eyes once more on him. Aeril was trembling. He was furious these beings had not only gravely injured his uncle but were now approaching to take his elfling. He could feel his instincts clawing and howling in defiance of their words. The elfling was apart of their family. She had chosen to be his family. They did not know the fire they were playing with. Pulling his sword he glared at the approaching beings his mind calmly falling into the habits of his old command. Assess the situation. Enemy numbers. Weapons. Terrain. Allies. Ally capabilities. Liabilities. Within seconds he had formulated a dozen different plans that would aid them. Letting off a series of whistles and chirps he communicated in their old way his first plan.

 

Fingon smiled dangerously at the sounds and let out his own reply of acceptance. He knew his cousin had formulated many different plans. Most of which he himself had already considered. The one called Surba approached him casually. Shifting his feet he whistled sharply and he and Maedhros rushed their opponents. Not expecting the sudden attack Surba hesitated. Fingon gave a sharp cry as his sword swung at the Fea Mimicker’s neck. Pulling back at the last second he moved to the side allowing it’s dodge to carry it directly into Maedhros’ blade which bit viciously into it’s chest. Fingon wasted no time bringing his blade up into the creature’s spine and pushing it through it’s chest. Thick black blood oozed onto his hands the wreak of it nearly making him gag.

 

Maedhros smirked at Fingon over the head of the creature. One down. They knew not who they were-the hairs on the back of his neck convinced him to duck just as a blade whirred over his head. Jumping over to Fingon’s side as he pulled his blade free of the now falling corpse he snarled. Kahut stood before them laughter dancing in his eyes. “Clever little elves with your battle skill and secret language. Amusingly my host knows how those noises you made work. Your plans will fail.” Looking down at the fallen Fea Mimicker he pulled his face into a grimace. “I believe I said we do not have time for games.”

 

The two elves’ eyes widened in dismay as Surba laughed black, oily blood oozing from the side of his mouth. “You take the fun out of my existence Kahut. Fine but I get to take something with me as a trophy!” Placing his hands on the ground above his head he kicked his feet out and leapt up. Pulling out his knives at the same time he dodged forward slashing viciously at Fingon. “Come now elf dance with me I want to see that pretty red blood of yours stain my blades.”

 

Maedhros moved to aid his cousin his blade singing in the air aiming for the back of his assailant. Aeril whimpered but kept her face against Maedhros shoulder. His heart skipped a beat at the sound but he pushed it aside. Another blade caught his with such force it shook his arm painfully. His eyes traveling to the one who held it his stomach sank. Laucro stood before him. The bulk of his upper body showing the strength he used to block his sword was nothing more than a mere nuisance. Swallowing hard he moved a couple steps back after breaking their stalemate. Surba was pushing Fingon back toward his father’s fallen form. They could not be separated. Sending out some signals to Fingon he danced back working a way to get back to his cousin’s side.

 

Kahut watched in amusement. Tossing several of his throwing knives he forced the two even further apart. His host was far older and far more experienced than these children. He enjoyed watching them try though. Motioning for Laucro to move toward Maedhros he watched with a sneer as Saruba continued to push Fingon back. Walking as though he were having a day of leisure he settled himself in the growing space between the two throwing a knife when needed as they tried to maneuver around his companions.

 

The two were now to far apart to move to the others aid. Now they would take the child and move on with their plan. Laucro swung his sword at Maedhros’ own his power far beyond that of the elf’s pushing him back several steps and nearly shattering the bones in his arm. He watched as the red haired elf grit his teeth in pain at the force once again slamming down onto his sword. The metal groaned and snapped under the third assault. “Do you not see Nelyafinwe? It is pointless to resist us. We are far beyond what you have faced in the past. Give us the child.”

 

Aeril’s tears soaked into his tunic. “Nelyo, home please?” Nelyo had said she was safe there. Safe with him. These new elves were scary and mean. She did not want to see him hurt. Or Finno. Nolo was hurt. She was scared and wanted to go home. To be with Nelyo on her bed in her blankets safe.

 

Maedhros forced himself to ignore the sharp pain her words shot through his chest.“I know my brave little one.” He wanted to tell her she would be alright. He would find a way out of this. They would be safe. His arm ached violently his still weakened body and the fierce blows nearly shattering the bone after his sword broke. Pulling a long knife from his belt he backed further away from his cousin and uncle. His commander’s mind was yelling at him to retreat. To regroup. To leave his family to save Aeril. He wanted to scream in rage and sorrow. He never wanted to choose between them! Could not! Laucro aimed a sword stroke at his legs and he jumped to avoid it. Right into the path of three daggers aimed at his shoulder and upper chest. Twisting to protect Aeril he could not avoid the two that buried into his shoulder. A cry of shock and pain escaped his lips as he flew back landing on the ground. Aeril’s cry as they hit barely registered past the ringing in his ears and fiery pain blossoming in his chest.

 

Aeril cried out as Nelyo’s arm tightened painfully around her as they fell to the ground. Terrified she turned from where she had kept her face buried in his tunic. Her eyes widened at the daggers sticking from his shoulder. Blood was seeping from the wounds and her mind flashed her back to her naneth. To the mean one. Her tears soaked into Nelyo’s tunic as he struggled to rise keeping a firm hold upon her. “Nelyo?’

 

Maedhros grit his teeth as he forced himself to sit up. The fire how spreading in his shoulder fueled his rage against his opponent. He would not lose. He could not. “Stay calm Aeril. Remember the breathing I showed you? Do that now. Deep breath in. Hold. Breath out. Keep doing that. And keep your eyes against me. Do not watch this little one.” As she followed his instructions he rose brandishing his knife once more. “You will not have her.” he growled as his opponent approached face still impassive.

 

Kahut laughed softly watching casually as he tossed a throwing knife in his hand. “She is not yours to guard Feanorian. She has been ours from the moment our brother fed upon her. She is a key to our deliverance.” Turning his eyes to his comrade he grinned. “Take him down. We are done here.” Pulling a large, burlap sack from his belt he approached the two as Laucro struck out with a series of punches and kicks clearly working toward tiring the elf out. Throwing one of his kinves at the arm Maedhros held around Aeril he smirked at the agonized sound he released as his arm fell uselessly to his side.

 

Maedhros growled blocking with is good hand while Aeril clung with all her strength to his side. “Hold to me Aeril. Do not let go.” The blade had his a point that made his muscles loosen in his arm. Furious he continued to move back out of range of the burly Fea Mimicker’s assault. He would NOT lose to them. Would NOT let them take her. He could not. _‘Eru please do not let them take her.‘_

 

The blow to the back of his head was unexpected. Crying out he stumbled Aeril’s soft whimper of fear barely making through the ringing in his head. Another blow connected, this one to his left knee. Landing on the ground he was panting heavily. His body was in agony from the fight. Various broken or cracked ribs mixing with the dizzying sense of blood loss from his shoulder. He was losing. Badly He looked over at Aeril touching his forhead to the top of her hair as a final blow across the back of his neck knocked him unconscious. He had failed at the one thing he promised her he would not.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fingon turned at Maedhros’ cry in time to see him hit the ground. “Nelyo!” Surba smirked as he moved his weapons in faster more unpredictable ways. Fingon was sweating and breathing hard from simply trying to block the relentless assault. Surba was not only stronger than any other elf he had faced he was also fast. Faster than even he was. His sword flashed in the failing sunlight his mind struggling to find a way to his cousin. Another two knives flew from his peripheral causing him to interrupt his current block and adjust his footing to avoid his calf and thigh being struck. Snarling in anger he tried to catch his breath but was fast on the defensive as Surba once again attacked.

 

“Findekano the Valiant. You have lost much of your legendary skill in your paradise. Here I was hoping for a challenge.” Striking out with his leg he aimed a kick at Fingon’s right side following with a vicious stab of his left blade slicing into his side running the blade up his rib cage. The elf’s hiss of pain made him laugh in glee. “Ah, I was correct your blood paints my blades a beautiful shade of death. I wonder how your blade would look with your blood coloring _it.”_

 

F ingon  danced back from the Fea Mimicker the blood from his injured side already causing his tunic to stick to his skin. “What could an elfling of her age possibly have to offer you?” he had to distract his enemy. He had to catch his breath. Yelping he raised his blade and grit his teeth against the pain in his side as Surba flew forward trading kicks and stabs keeping him so off balance he barely managed to block them.  Something grabbed one of his ankles and he yelped as one of his legs was yanked from under him. Feeling himself falling he raised his sword against the rain of blows from his opponents blades. Landing hard on his injured side he cried out black spots exploding in his vision. A blow to his head bounced his skull of the ground nearly making him black out from the agony. Struggling to regain his senses he screamed as a blade slammed into his shoulder causing his fingers to release his sword. Gasping his vision swam and his head fogged with the agony encompassing his entire being. 

 

The Fea Mimicker’s sinister chuckle brought a glare of defiance to his victims painfilled visage. “Still so fierce. Valiant indeed. Shame that it amounts to nothing. You elves with your silly titles. It makes you arrogant while you truly have no skills to speak of.” 

 

“Surba finish him! We have what we came for we are leaving!” 

 

Fingon’s gut clenched as he grit his teeth. “No-I will not-allow you-” His words were bit off by another agonized scream as Surba jumped upon the dagger in his shoulder and used his weight to drive it through his flesh into the ground beneath him. Pinned by the dagger his eyes filled with tears.  _‘No. I cannot fail him. I cannot let them take her. Please. Do not let me fail them.’_

 

Standing on the dagger, balancing on one foot Surba brought his face close to Fingon’s sneering at his pained eyes. “Time to go destroy the rest of your world. Let us both see how your blood looks upon your blade hmm?” Jumping off the dagger he landed on Fingon’s thighs raising the elf’s own sword above his chest. “Shame. I do hope your cousin provides more entertainment.” Plunging the sword into the elf’s chest he laughed in glee at the choked cry that left his paling lips. Leaping off he ran toward his retreating group. Fingon’s blurring vision making out the red hair of his cousin blowing in the light breeze draping the back of Laucro. A burlap sack slung over his other shoulder wiggled and a hand clearly pushed at the side. _Aeril._ Tears leaked from his eyes joining his blood soaking the earth beneath him. No. He had-He could not have-Eru please. Atya! He wanted his Atya-Anyone. Help them!

 

A sound to his side made him turn his head agonizingly slowly. His blurry vision tried to focus on the movement before him. His Atya was-alive. And crawling? Toward him? Taking a painfully shallow breath he squinted his eyes. Yes his Atya was crawling slowly toward him. His faces was white. His lips tinged blue. A thin line of blood running from his nose. But he was moving. Toward him. “At-ya” he whispered tears once more leaking from his eyes. The fingers on his up turned hand twitched. His father should not be moving. Poisons move faster when you move. It was an odd thought given the circumstances.

 

As Fingolfin managed to slowly crawl his way to his son the tears in his eyes flowed freely. The agony in his body was far passed anything he had dealt with in to many ages to name. Collapsing near his son he reached his hand out his hand missing his son’s and landing in the pool of blood forming below him. Gritting his teeth he lifted his hand again the tips of his fingers curling with his sons. Both of them could not die here. One of them had to live. To remain for Nelya. He needed one of them. “My-son. Love you. S-stay for-Nelya-needs-one of-us.” Forcing his mind to concentrate he began to funnel what little power he had within himself into the hand his fingers held.

 

Fingon’s eyes widened as he realized what his father was doing. The tips of his fingers tingled and warmed as he felt his father’s life energy enter him. No! He did not want this! Moving to pull his hand away his father’s fingers held his fast. Gasping as agony from the two blades that pierced him shifted at his movement tears began to run like rivers down his face. NO! Please! He did not want this! Could not lose all of them! “A-at-atya. Please.” PLEASE his mind screamed in despair.

 

Fingolfin’’s eyes had closed. He knew how his son would react. Cowardly as he may be but he would not watch his son’s grief upon realization of what he was doing. Nelya would need one of them. Especially with their failure to protect him. Failure to keep him safe. Their failure to prevent him from ending up in the hands of yet another dark being who would hold him captive. Agony wracked his body but he forced his mind and Fea to focus on his task. Someone would come. Someone would find them. At least Finno would have a better chance of being found alive. He continued draining what he could before blackness over took his mind. The last thing he saw was his son watching him. Tears cascading down his face joining the growing pool of blood soaking into the ground the beautiful pools of his eyes shining with love and grief.


	14. Seeds of Hope and a Desperate Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery brings hope to some while others find that seed within themselves and encourage it to grow. Aeril and Maedhros find themselves in a growingly desperate situation. Many are on their side but the forces playing against them may be stronger even than the Valar that watch over them.

“You stubborn Peredhel if you do not lie on that bed in the next few minutes I will knock you out and leave your healers in charge of themselves!” Erestor’s quiet snarl did little to move his Lord from his place beside his current patient. The chief councilor’s hands were clenched at his sides and he was far passed his own level of tolerance for his stubborn friend. Lord Nolofinwe’s condition had improved and he was no longer sitting upon Mandos’ doorstep. The poison was still causing damage to his body but the anti-toxin Elrond had him drink was already at work. The fallen Lord’s color had improved and his breathing had eased considerably.

 

Elrond ignored Erestor. And the fierce pounding in his head. And the screaming aches in his body. When they had arrived with both elves he was not even sure Nolofinwe had still lived. His face had lost all color. His lips were blue. His pulse barely findable. He was of Lord Finwe’s bloodline though. They do not give in so easily. Placing his hand once more on his patient’s forehead he once again allowed his Fea to check the effectiveness of his antidote. Pulling back after ensuring a bit more of his own healing energy was left behind he turned to Erestor. And would have fallen from the dizziness had his friend not caught him.

 

“Come, mellon nin, you know well that you must rest. I will have food prepared for when you wake. Please Elrond. You cannot help them should you run yourself to ground. Nor can you help any who return.” He helped his friend to the third bed that had been brought to the family healing room. Nolofinwe had been placed on the one closest to the window. Beside him a few feet away lay his son. Yet to regain consciousness himself from the extensive injuries he had received. Elladan was being tended to by his brother in their own rooms. The older twin had passed out shortly after the morning meal break having worked with his father long hours the last several days fighting to save Nolofinwe. The entirety of Elrond’s current senior staff of healers had been fully tested over the last several days trying to save both father and son. No one spoke of the two who were yet to be found.

 

Settling Elrond down and smiling sadly as his friend almost instantly lost his battle to remain awake he sighed. A soft sound from Findekano’s bed drew his attention. Of course he would choose this moment to awaken. Moving to the bed he settled on a stool beside the bed. One he had been seated on just last night sponging away the fever on his skin. Reaching over he set a gentle hand on the elf’s now cool forehead. He groaned again his head moving slightly toward Erestor’s soft words.“Do not fight it Findekano. Your body is yet weakened.” He watched his eyes flutter lightly and slowly began to open. “Be at ease. You are in Lord Elrond’s healing halls.”

 

Fingon’s mind was fuzzy. His vision blurry. His body in dull but clear pain. A reed was placed on his lips and instinct took over as he took several small drinks of cool water. His eyes looked around slowly coming into focus. Tuning to the elf beside him he easily recognized Lord Elrond’s chief councilor. “Lord Er-estor?” His mind was clouded he had no idea how he had come here. Allowing his eyes to roam they fell upon the bed near the window. His eyes widened. Flahses appeared in his mind and he gasped as they overwhelmed him. He remembered. Failing. He failed them. He let them take-His father was- “Atya.” his whispered tears leaking from his stinging eyes.

 

Erestor’s heart went out to the young one. Given the state they found them in he could not imagine the images now pushing through his drugged mind. “Peace Findekano. Nolofinwe yet lives. His body fights the poison still in his system.” Easing the injured elf up on the many pillows behind him he waited for the dizziness to pass. “Can you tell me what you remember?”

 

Fingon was breathing heavily so much was assaulting him at once. “I-I remem-ber Atya. Holding my-no his fingers on mine. We fought something. They were not elves none we had faced before. Nelyo.” His breath hitched. His chest clenched at the agony of his failure returning to him. “Nelyo fell. They took him. And Aeril. I let them-” He clenched his eyes shut tears leaking down his cheeks pooling at his chin. “I-failed to-and Atya tried-he used his Fea to save-I lost them. M-my family I failed-”

 

Erestor placed a gentle hand on his trembling arm. “Do not think in those terms Findekano. The potions that have been given to you make your emotions far more sharp than they would normally be. From what I have gathered in our investigation of your recovery what you fought were not normal elves. You are correct in that. Here drink more water it will help clear your mind and I will tell you all I have learned thus far.”

 

Fingon did as he was bid allowing the cool liquid to ease his parched throat. Looking toward his father’s bed he allowed his eyes to focus firmly on the steady rise and fall of his chest. He lived. His Atya was yet alive. Tears leaked from his eyes slowly. His Atya had- “He was giving up his life for me. For Nelyo.” Turning to Erestor he was surprised at the arm that came around him pushing his head to a firm shoulder. “Release it Findekano. If you do not it will fester and we will not have the clear minds needed to rescue your cousin or our little Aeril.” Fingon did not need to be told twice. His walls fell and he released the emotional storm that was eating him up inside. Later he would blame the potions the healers had kept in his system for his pain and keeping infection at bay.

 

It was several moments before Findekano pulled himself back together. Erestor released him after his tears had dried and busied himself straightening things on a nearby table giving him time to find his footing once more. Returning to the stool he took a deep breath and watched as the injured elf lowered his eyes to his hands as Erestor began his tale. “When we arrived all we discovered were you and your Atya.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Erestor called his horse to halt as they arrived at Nelyafinwe’s home. Elrond’s vision had come that morning but it had taken them far to long to gather their forces and head out to prevent the tragedy he had seen. Glorfindel followed close behind him dismounting before his horse stopped and rushing to the two fallen elves some distance away. The area looked barely touched. Following his friend he fought the sorrow in his heart at the sight of Findekano. The Valiant elf lay on his back a dagger and sword piercing his body. The pain in his heart grew ten fold at the sight of Nolofinwe’s fingers curled around his son’s. The older elf looked dead. His skin pale. His lips a disturbing blue. Looking to his blond companion he raised an eyebrow at the faint smile on his lips. “Glorfindel?”_

 

_The Vanya was furious that it took them so long to ready their forces. This never happened in Imladris not under his command. Still seething as he reached Nelayfinwe’s home he leapt from his as soon as he spotted the two fallen elves and rushed to their side. He paled at the sight of Nolofinwe crouching he took out his small knife and held it to the Lord’s lips. Relief flooded his mind at the tiny film that appeared on it. He was still breathing. Looking to his son he moved to his side._

 

_Findekano still had color to his cheeks. Holding his knife against his lips he was relieved to see the puff of breath on it’s surface. He could feel the tiniest of threads being passed to him from his father. His reborn state made him disturbingly aware of delicate things such as the sharing of Fea. He could also feel that Findekano had somehow managed to return his own Fea to his father slowly through the bond. It was very unusual for the untrained to manage this without serious harm but this young one had done so and quite well. His chest swelled with pride for this young one._

 

_Looking up at Erestor’s question he smiled wider. “When Elladan arrives make sure he knows they are in a healing bond. Stay here make sure no one touches them. I am going to take our group and look around. Hopefully they are not to far ahead of us.” Glancing down at Findekano he bowed his head to him despite his unconscious state. “You have done well young one. Your father yet lives because of your bravery. As you do because of his deep love for you.”_

 

_Turning he stalked toward the woods looking for any sign of their enemies and those they had stolen from them. Seething in anger at the site of the blood pooled in one spot he crouched. Several strands of hair both red and chestnut mixed in with the trampled dirt. His tracking skills had not got any rustier than the rest of his abilities. Dropping the hairs he followed the signs of scuffle to the point where foot prints led away from the area. They were not bothering to try and hide their movements. That was well. He would hunt them down and retrieve the one’s they took. Letting out a few whistles he leapt upon his horse as she swiftly arrived at his side and smirked as the four others followed him. The hunt was on._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_Erestor took in the story about him. The scuffs in the dirt. The various foot prints. All the things he knew to read. He easily put together the battle as it unfolded. Cold fury settled into his blood. They knew these Fea Mimickers were well outmatched to normal elves. It would seem these were far more intelligent than the one’s they had taken down already. They had taken out the strongest of their three friends first. The one who could have stood the best chance. The one who held a far stronger and far more deadly line of knowledge in battle. The one who would cost them the most casualties before falling. Elladan’s shout broke the line of his thoughts._

 

“ _Erestor what-” He stopped as in his tracks his healing pack dangling from his lax fingers. “Aye Eru-” He fought back tears and the ripping pain in his chest at the sight of the two elves he had come to know well through one little elfling who was a bright light in their lives. “No.” he whispered walking slowly toward them shaking his head. Valar this-was not what he had thought to find._

 

_Even to his trained eyes he could see the bond they had formed with their Fea. It was barely sustaining Nolofinwe. Findekano was better off but only just. Dropping his bag he turned to Erestor instantly switching off his personal feelings and shifting into his healers mind. “Boiled water. Bandages. Herbs. Clean blankets to set them on once we get them separated. I am going to need to sew these wounds.” Taking a breath he quickly assessed Nolofinwe with his eyes. No visible injuries. The blood from the corner of his blue tinged lips and his nose made it plain what ailed him. “Look around find anything that may deliver a poison. Use care I will not have the energy to heal a third.”_

 

_Erestor barked his orders to their group of trained healers and seasoned warriors both moving to do what was asked of them. Satisfied with their roles he crouched beside Elladan who had his hand hovering over the linked ones of his patients. “Do you have the strength to heal both of them?” He knew Elladan would not take his question as a doubt to his skill. These two were badly injured. One very near to Mandos’ call. Even his father would be challenged to save Nolofinwe AND treat his son._

 

“ _In truth Erestor I do not know. Nolofinwe is-The toxin within him has caused so much damage. Has been left for so long. I do not-This may be beyond me.” He whispered. Erestor could feel the pain in his words. It was not easy for his father’s eldest to admit to a situation beyond him. Even worse when that situation involved someone whom he had been growing close to. “Can you part them? If we can sever their link perhaps we can set up a round of Fea bonds. It will be no where near as strong as his son’s would have been but we can support him until we can return to your father.” Elladan thought about the idea but only a few of them were trained to do so without causing serious harm to themselves or their patient. “First we will separate them-” Then what? He questioned himself._

 

_Finekano’s wounds would need all the skill he possessed so he would not move further to Mandos’ door step. While he focused on him his father would be-He stopped his mind. Forcing his mind to see a smooth puddle of water he forced a ripple. He had to focus. They were patients with serious injuries. Findekano had the better chance at survival. Once he has stabilized him he could turn to his father. ‘When faced with two or more patients assess the injuries and begin with the one that has the better chance yet would fade without immediate care.’ His father’s calm words eased the panic that had reared within him. Nodding his head he opened his eyes. “Erestor. When I break their bond I will need a surrogate for Nolofinwe or we will lose him instantly. Bring Hithfaer to hold him with us. Faervel will take over as we reach the halfway point. You will sustain him on the last leg to home. Maeben and I will do all we can to stabilize Findekano.” He ignored the violent tug of pain in his chest at his words. He could feel later, right now his patient needed all his energy and knowledge._

 

_Erestor nodded and called to the elves named. Passing his orders to them he stood back to wait. Hithfaer was an elf who had lived his life traveling with Gildor. He had experience beyond anything Erestor could hope for. He was a good choice to be the first to Fea bond with the fallen lord. It was a delicate process. One had to be intune with their own Fea enough to know when they were giving to much while maintaining a clear enough head as it is your very life essence being fed through the bond.Give to much and you die.Panic and begin to reverse the flow to fast and to much you would kill the patient. Only those well trained and given Lord Elrond’s personal blessing were allowed to attempt it._

 

_Faervel was busy with one of the warriors getting the horses prepared. Due to his injuries Findekano would not be allowed to ride with one of them. A litter was already prepared well padded with many blankets and being hitched between two of the horses a few inches below the height of their withers. Having it between them as opposed to behind them helped to prevent much jostling to the body and allowed the healers a closer eye as they traveled. The horses had to be perfectly in tune and moving across clear terrain. It was not often used in their heavily wooded Imladris amusingly enough it was a trick they had learned from the Rohirrim._

 

_Maeben had already moved to Findekano’s side ready with all the materials they would need to control the situation once they had the blades removed from his body. Elladan stood back and watched their people work. Taking a deep, calming breath he nodded to Erestor and moved to kneel beside Findekano. Settling his hand upon their connected ones he closed his eyes. Easing their bond apart like unwinding a set of strings he felt Hithfaer ease in and begin to wind his own around Nolofinwe. Elladan did the same to Findekano. Now the real battle began._

 

_Two of their warriors stood ready to remove the blades at their lord’s orders. “On three. Straight out. No movements to the sides. No wiggling if it is stuck. We cannot risk more internal injury.” The guards nodded as both their lord and Maeben readied their materials. “One. Two. Three.” the sword came out immediately Elladan set to work on the wound cutting away the cloth around it and immediately flowing more of his power into the now quivering body._

 

_The dagger was stuck fast. Maeben frowned using his fingers to probe gently seeing if it was stuck in bone. Frowning he turned to Lord Erestor who was monitoring Lord Nolofinwe. “My Lord your aid?”_

 

_Erestor was there instantly. Frowning he pushed his fingers gently beneath the fallen Lord. “It is stuck in the ground. Talion bring two small knives. We will need to dig to loosen it.” Looking up at Elladan he watched carefully as he worked diligently to staunch the horrific wound in their patients chest. The warrior returned swiftly and they went about their task. It did not take long until the dagger came loose. Nodding his thanks Maeben set immediately to work._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Erestor watched the quickly tiring elf. “We nearly lost you both on the journey home.” he chuckled lightly. “One thing that runs deep in the Peredhel is the stubborn refusal to let Mandos take anything easily from them. I believe Elrond’s brother Elros had much influence over that characteristic.” Fingon smiled softly his eyelids drooping as he continued to watch his father’s breathing. “Your father yet lives because of you Findekano. Not only your bond with him but the presence of mind you had to keep that dart.” Fingon threw him a confused look. “We had found nothing that could tell us what toxin was in his blood. We had despaired until you were lifted to the litter. It fell from your pocket. Lord Elrond was able to make an antidote for it.”

 

Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. Flashes of memory seeped into his mind. Of a happy elfling. His cousin showing her differences in the surface of a rock. His father in a tree smiling at him. “Aeril. Nelyo. They-they are being tracked?”

 

A dangerous look entered Erestor’s eyes and the smile he offered was anything but warm. “The balrog slayer does not allow his prey to escape his pursuit. There is a very real reason the Ulairi feared him and did not challenge him upon the battlefield. Fear not Findekano, if there is one thing in this life Glorfindel values above all it is those closest to his heart. He will find them and he will bring them home to us. Rest. Recoup your strength. Find peace knowing your father will recover in time.”

 

Fingon did not take his eyes from Erestor until he had spoke of his father. The way Erestor spoke of Glorfindel made him feel a fierce swell of hope. His eyes back on his Atya’s bed he sighed relaxing his body into the soft pillows behind him. “I will have faith in your words Lord Erestor. That he will bring our family back to us.” His eye lids drooping he turned to Erestor as the council squeezed his hand. “Do not fight it Findekano. You will need your bandages changed soon. Sleep while you can. I will answer more questions as they come to you.” Smiling at his attempted nod as his eyes finally closed.

 

He stood making his way over to Nolofinwe’s bed he placed his wrist on his forehead. Fever was still higher than they wanted but was no longer dangerous to his mind. His pulse was still unsteady but stronger than it had been. Sighing he checked his limbs for new bruising. Yes, his father was on the mend but they were still blind to what permanent damaged may have occurred given how long the toxin had been free to harm his body.

 

Sighing he turned and made his way to his finally sleeping lord. He had see Elrond watching them tiredly as he spoke to Findekano. The injured elf did not seem to take notice. “Finally you surrender to what your body needs. Find your rest Elrond. I will watch our patients and await any word from our wayward Vanya.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Maedhros winced as the ropes continued to bite painfully into his wrists as he shifted Aeril slightly in his arms. After Aeril’s second panic attack he was able to convince them to allow her to stay with him. Tying her little hands together in front of her they connected them to Maedhros’ own bound hands. A length of rope trailed from both their ankles to Laucro’s wrist where the loose end was tied. They had been traveling for several days now not stopping once for rest. These Fea Mimickers did not seem to need rest which brought more irritation to his over stimulated mind. The opportunities for escape had been few and far to dangerous to attempt. Aeril was tucked up against his chest his bound hands supporting her best he could. Cold fury coursed through is veins at the bruise still clear upon her cheek. She was shivering both from cold and fear and he fought the feeling of helpless sorrow as he did what he could to comfort her. When they had initially been taken she had been thrown carelessly into that sack. The darkness combined with events was terrifying to her and she had ended up having one of her more severe panic attacks. His mind brought forth the images of that moment fueling the fire in his blood clawing to avenge his elfling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maedhros’ mind slowly came back to focus as his conscious returned. Looking about slowly his vision cleared and his mind sharpened when he realized Aeril was no longer in his arms. Looking around he realized they had stopped walking. He lay upon the ground while Kahut watched as Laucro dropped the sack he carried. Cold fury shot through his veins as Aeril was essentially dumped from it. Her eyes were glazed and her breathing was extremely shallow. He shuddered knowing full well what she had felt being trapped in that sack._

 

“ _Please let me go to her! I can help her through the shadows in her mind. Please she will worsen if I do not!” he did not care how pathetic he sounded his only thought was to help his elfling._

 

_Kahut chuckled grabbing Aeril by the hair and yanking her head back. She winced but the action was clearly something instinctual and not at all from a present mind. “Come child. You were born to live in the shadows. You are not made for the light. Break this little spell you have cast on yourself or I will break it for you and I will NOT do so kindly.”_

 

_Maedhros snarled pushing himself to his feet and ignoring the agony that shot through his body from his various injuries. “Take. Your hands. Off of her.” He moved forward his body tensed and his muscles curled ready to lunged at the creature threatening her. “She is MY elfling. She belongs where SHE chooses and she has chosen me.” His voice was low and laced with the protective anger fueling his movements._

 

_Kahut smirked at him. “You sure enjoy this delusion of choice. She no longer had a choice the moment our brother found her. She is no longer one of you. She is destined to help unlock the future of our unique line. She will help usher in the darkest era this island has seen since the Darkening. She BELONGS to us.” Turning to her he did not drop his smirk as he struck her hard across the face knocking her to the ground. “Waken yourself child or I shall knock you out so you cease this ridiculous game that is damaging our property.”_

 

“ _She is NOT PROPERTY!” He screamed furiously at him. Those words awoke something deep and primal within Maedhros. Long surpressed images and words flashed so quickly through his mind he barely had time to process what they were. Red played across his vision and he heard a fierce, guttural roar which he later realized was his own. Launching himself forward his vision narrowed to a dark tunnel. The jugular of Kahut being the only thing at the end of it. He managed to knock Laucro to the side as he attempted to intercede and swiped one of his knives on his belt while he charged the demon that had struck her. He had hit HIS elfling and continued to harm her mind with his horrid lies. Ripping out his throat was a kindness compared to the suffering he wished to visit upon him._

 

_Before he reached his goal Surba blocked his blow with a kick to his still bound hands. Laucro had come up behind him kicking him in the back of his knees. Falling to the ground he growled in anger easily turning to a cry of pain when the burly elf slammed his fist into his healing shoulder. Gasping his eyes locked on Aeril still lying on the ground. Her eyes were more focused and tears were tracking down her cheeks one hand shielding the growing bruise. His blood boiled while his heart shattered. How was he to protect her? Shame cooled his rage as he realized the grave error he made in allowing his protective instincts to drown his better judgment. He promised to keep her safe. This was not the way._

 

_Allowing himself to be subdued once more he cooled his blood visibly taking deep calming breaths. “Listen to me. She cannot be placed back in that sack. She-cannot handle the darkness it is to harsh on her Fea. She was born of light and needs to exist within it or she will fade. Placing her there will get you nothing more than an empty shell.” His heart was in his throat at his words. He knew he spoke the truth. So much endangered his elfling at this moment. He needed to do all he could to keep her as safe as possible. “Please. I am begging you. Lash her to me if you wish but allow me to carry her. I will bare her to wherever we are destined. She is to young to be so separated from the life about her.” He did not care how pathetic his begging sounded. He need to feel her in his arms. To ensure that she was whole. To be whatever shield he could against that which threatened her. To help fight her fall back to the traumatized elfling they both had fought so hard to heal._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In truth he had no idea why they allowed him to carry her nor did he really care. She was with him where he could do what he could to keep her safe. They did not bring horses so they were forced to walk to where ever it was they were going. His legs screamed at him for rest and his arms ached viciously between carrying his little one and the fierce pain from the knife wounds in his shoulder. His ribs were badly bruised but thankfully not broken. He bore all without complaint. His throat was dry from the very minor amounts of water they were given and his stomach made it’s irritation at it’s neglect known. His mind fought valiantly to combat the uncomfortable memories his familiar aches were forcing to the surface of his mind. Resting his head against Aeril’s hair he hummed in a low tone. She was with him. That is what matter in this moment.

 

Aeril sniffled her ears tuned to Nelyo’s low humming. She did not understand why these elves were being so mean. Why the tall one struck her. She tried to remember what she did wrong but could not. Turning her face into Nelyo’s chest she tried not to let her tears fall. Nelyo said she was brave. She was trying really hard to be brave. He was hurt she could feel it. The new mean ones had made her heal him and it had hurt her a lot to do so. Nelyo begged her to stop but she wanted him to feel less hurt. She healed him again when he had tried to hurt the mean one that hurt her first. She did not like the feeling in her tummy from feeling bad that Nelyo was hurt. Did not like the sick feeling that it was her fault.

 

Her mind was feeling fuzzy and she was very cold. Her powers made her cold now. Not warm like before her ada left her. And her naneth. She shivered and made a sad noise as Nelyo curled her tighter to his body. She did not like this. She wanted to be home. With her new family. She was sad and confused. The mean one kept saying she was not Nelyo’s. But she was. She chose to be Nelyo’s elfling. Glorfy said she could choose. She did not choose the mean ones. “Nelyo?”

 

Maedhros knew his little one was scared and very confused from the rubbish Kahut kept saying to her. He was waiting for her to speak with him on it as he knew she would. “Yes, Aeril.”

 

“I-do not choose them.” she whispered terrified if they heard her they would hurt them again. “I choose you. I want to be your elfling not theirs. Is-are-can I please stay your elfling? I do not like them. You-will-do you choose me? Please? I am not-a bad elfling. I try to be good. I do.”

 

He felt his heart completely shatter the agony of her plea ripping through his chest like the claws of a furious dragon.

 

His eyes pooled with tears fueled by the feelings churning within him. His Fea growled his affirmation of his love for her. His instincts snarled in rage that his elfling would be forced to doubt he would keep her with him. And his mind panicked trying to find a way out of this mess before she became more confused and doubtful of her own kind heart. These spawns of the void would not undo all of the progress they had made with her confidence of herself. He would not allow it!

 

Turning his head he nudged her forehead up gently pressing them together. “My sweet, brave, beautiful elfling. You have the kindest, most selfless good heart I have ever met. You are not dark nor bad you are bright and lovely and full of joy and hope. All of the good things of this world. You will always be my elfling as long as you choose it. I do not know what strength is within me but I swear to you I will not allow them to take you from me willingly. I will do all I can to protect you. I love you Aeril. That will never change. I. Love. You. You are being very brave little one but it is ok to feel fear it is never something to feel shame over.”

 

Aeril sniffled but smiled up at him rubbing her head below his chin as though they were locked in an embrace. “I love you Nelyo. I will try to be brave. I am a good elfling. I am your good elfling. Always your good elfling.” Her voice shook a little. “I-wish we were home now.” She whispered a tear slipping down her cheek. “I miss my blankie. And Plunk. And your tea.”

 

“I know my little woodland sprite. I know. Rest Aeril. I will find some way out of this.” Some dark part of his mind laughed at the idea. Bound. Exhausted. Wounded. Struggling now with feelings and images of his past threatening to wrest his tenuous control from his grasp. He was essentially the perfect captive so easily controlled as he was at the moment.

 

No. He would not focus on those thoughts. Forcing his military mind to the forefront he made a mental map of what they have passed thus far and the direction they were traveling. If his estimation was correct they had traveled farther south than he had been in sometime. Given the way the terrain was changing they were headed for the mountain range south of Aule’s Halls. Far south. Where very few have settled. On one hand little available to aid them.

 

On the other they were entering a vale that was watched by no less than three Vala. The caves they were approaching were of course part of Aule’s extensive system of sites his apprentices worked in. To the west lay Yavanna’s pastures that were guarded by a group of Maiar that endured no one stepping foot on the lands without Yavanna’s direct say so. And finally to the south was none other than Orome’s primary residence. The Vala that had taken a particular interest in his little one’s life. A dangerous smile curved his lips. If he was correct in his assumption than at least one creature from Orome’s home would be stalking the hills. One creature that had a very special bond with his elfling. Turning his eyes to their surroundings he watched every shadow in the hopes that his suspicions would prove true before they were dragged underground and away from all the hope he had just stoked within himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Glorfindel watched the ground carefully as they galloped along the path he believed the enemy had taken. His blood sang with the cry for battle. His heart beat painfully for the fear Aeril must be feeling. Guilt gnawed at his stomach as he thanked the Valar for allowing Nelyafinwe to be captured with her. The Feanorian would do all he could to protect her. Spotting another piece of red hair upon the ground he whistled as he shifted down another path. Whether the red haired elf was doing so on purpose or not his hairs were the only thing keeping them on his trail. The foot prints of their prey had vanished shortly after they had left the initial attack site. His skin pricked with the signs of the spell they were using and his anger doubled. A Maia had gave them the ability to hide their movements. If Maiar were involved he was certain the Valar would move on the group. If they did not he would rip them apart for once again failing to do anything to protect their people! Seething he pushed his mount harder. The mare being born and bred of the Meras did not mind a harder pace. She tossed her head and happily increased her speed feeding on her elven companions need to see those of his herd returned.

 

They reached a fork in the path and he called a halt. Leaping from his mare he allowed her respite as he looked to the ground. Everything had disappeared. No foot prints. No hairs. No bent blades or broken twigs. He had no idea which way they would have gone. Frustrated he snapped at his men. “Go find me something, anything. Do not return unless you have something useful!” Pacing he allowed the stream nearby to flow with his mind. Picturing the water he slowly began to make ripples in the stream of his thoughts. Where were they? What was near by? Where would they go?

 

He smiled an ironic thought in his head. He had helped Erestor organize and re-design many of the maps they had to reduce the amount in the archives. Many had been duplicates or half drawn from their arrival in Valinor. Having lost yet another bet with the councilor he had bargained to do that instead of losing his latest bottle from Thranduil. He owed Erestor a bottle after all. He swiped a patch of dirt clean of debris and mapped their location based on where they had left. There. The most likely place they would head is there. To the caves south of Aule’s work place. Whistling to his companions he waited for them and their horses to return.

 

“Cireth.We are closest to Lord Thranduil’s search teams. I want you to meet with them. Have a rider sent to Lord Thranduil and inform him of our situation. Then I want you to ride to Erestor. Tell him all that has occurred. And inform him that he was correct. They are gathering under the mountains. We will need to send word to Lord Aule. This is a clever place to hide their activities not only in a Vala’s halls but under the eye of two of his kin. I want all the power we can throw at them as we flush them out of their holes. Tell him I call for war if necessary. If the Valar intercede and raise their ire against us I and I alone will take their wrath. I will allow no others to suffer for the choice I am making here today. Do you understand what I ask of you?”

 

The elleth nodded her eyes hard and her voice sure. “Yes captain. We go to war against these beings and woe be to the Valar who dare stop us.” All of the elves in Lord Elrond’s halls knew full well the elfling who had been taken was very dear to the family. Lord Nelyafinwe had made a niche for himself in Glorfindel’s heart. He was family by association. They would do as commanded no questions asked for those their lords had chosen to support.

 

He grinned at her. “I do hope you phrase it more elegantly to Erestor or we both will be mopping floors for the next age.” They both chuckled as she mounted her horse and they flew off to do as they were commanded. Turning to the those remaining with him he repeated his words. They would go to war. If he had to level those mountains and rip their people out of there he would do so.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Maedhros swallowed thickly at the sight of the tunnel entrance. They were not walking into a cave as he had thought. It was a small service tunnel long abandoned. Big enough for one elf to walk in front of another hunched down. Terror raced through him as his body quivered at the idea of entering. Horrible memories surfaced in his mind making the steps he was forced to take slow and hesitant. Something from the corner of his eye caught his attention and nearly made him jump in his growing fear. Looking over without drawing attention he let out a slow quite breath. There in the shadows of the trees was a giant cat. All black it blended well with the failing light of the day. Looking down at Aeril he smiled sadly. She had finally drifted off to sleep her eyes thankfully half lidded in a normal elven rest. Looking up at his captors he dare not believe his luck. They stood several feet ahead of them arguing. Glancing quickly over to the trees he slowly crouched down. If he could get the big cat to come to him quietly and quickly he could place Aeril in it’s care. Get her away from here. Away from what was awaiting them.

 

Meoita watched her nostrils flaring as the wind brought to her the scent of the elf cub. The big one had finally seen her. The ones they traveled with made her fur stand on end. They smelled of the dark ones. The ones who her Lord had asked her to watch. To stay far from. But she could not leave the cub with them. Crouching low she watched the big one do the same. Keeping low to the ground she moved slowly toward them her sleek body keeping her blended with the shadows. She was within running distance when the attack came. Hissing in annoyance she leapt to the side and turned baring her teeth at the smaller of the three bad ones.

 

“Ah I could use a nice pelt to wipe my feet on.” Surba sneered tossing another knife up and down in his hand. Kahut made a noise and he turned. “Orome’s wrath does not concern me. Nor do any of the Vala. I relish the chance to try that Maiar’s toxin on their blood.”

 

THAT got Maedhros attention. They had at least one Maiar in their ranks. Slowly rising he watched as Meoita stalked around the group her ears flattened and tail switching in irritation. “You could not possibly have developed something to harm a Vala.” he whispered. He wanted to know more of this. And distract them in the hopes the big cat could move closer to them.

 

Kahut turned to him with a sharp grin. “Do not think us so dull, Nelyafinwe. We shall not reveal any more of our secrets to you.” He threw a knife at Surba’s calf snarling at his companion. “Stay here and deal with this! You are not permitted inside until you realize the grave error you have committed.”

 

Surba snarled in rage as he pulled the knife from his calf and flung it at the cat. Glaring at his leader he spit in his direction but moved toward his prey as commanded. He would take his anger out on the beast. Meoita back pedaled after avoiding the knife easily. Her hackles rose at his approach the presence of this one was dangerous. Like a snake coiling for it’s strike. Looking once more toward the big elf and the cub she turned and darted to the trees. She would deal with this one in her own element.

 

Kahut stalked over to Maedhros stopping when they were nearly face to face. “That was clever yet pointless. Try to escape us once more and it will not be you who suffers my wrath. Understand?” At the elf’s nod he smirked at the glare leveled at him. “Your rage will leave you when we at last achieve what has taken ages to accomplish. Leaving nothing left of your pride than a quivering mass of fear.” Moving behind him he shoved Maedhros forward.

 

The elf’s pride tore at him to fight. To not go into the tunnel. Panic was seizing his mind. Flashes from his captivity crawled through his skin like restless ants. Aeril shifted the jolt of the shove having wakened her. Having noticed the tunnel she pushed her body into his fearful, pleading eyes looking up at him. “Nelyo? Please-not in-I do not-please.” She could not even speak through her fear. He hugged her close as best as his bound hands would allow. His own fear quelling at his need to comfort and protect her from her own terror. “Shh I know my little one. We have no choice at the moment. I have you I will not leave you alone in the dark.” Kahut placed his hand on Maedhros head and forced him to duck as they entered the cramped tunnel Laucro leading them by their bonds. “Remember your breathing. Together with me. Deep in. Now out. Good that’s my girl easy now. Deep in. Out. Help me to remember to breath. Tell me the steps.”

 

Her little voice quivered as she repeated his words. “D-dee-deep in. Out. Deep-Deep breath in. And out.” Her little body began to tremble as they walked in the darkness. The painful crouch Maedhros was forced to remain in squished her to his chest and it was very hard to do their deep breathing. Panic was building in her the longer they were stuck in such a position. She closed her eyes. Tried to picture something she liked. Nelyo said it would help. She pictured her bed and her blankie. And Finno sitting with her talking of shells. And the shells they had on the bed. One she remembered that Finno had was very pretty. It was a part of a clam shell and had pink edges on the top and was all pink on the underside. That was one of her favorites. She kept that shell in her mind while trying to do her breathing.

 

Maedhros could feel the fear in his chest lessen as her little body began to relax against him. He was so proud of her she was using the tools he had taught her to calm her mind. The tools his uncle had taught him. His chest clenched in grief. What had become of his uncle. The one being that had spent so much of his time helping bring him back to himself. Choosing to stay with him despite his own terrible actions against him in those first days. Refusing to let him be consumed by the unnameable horrors he had endured. And not once ever questioning his love for him. That he was worthy of his love. A tear snuck it’s way down his cheek dripping from his chin into the darkness of the tunnel.

 

It seemed like hours had passed in their cramped walk but finally a soft glow heralded their arrival at a massive cavern. He had to squint and force back a groan as they exited the tunnel and were finally able to stand to their full height. He stood at the top of a steep staircase looking out into a massive cavern. It was not torches that lit the cavern and the heat of the fires hit him like a wall. The ceiling stretched so far above them the light from the flames could not reach it. On each wall set many feet above the floor was a line of fire stretching the length of the stone in long troughs meeting with each other and forming a half ring of light around the cavern. He imagined the oil within was fed by a natural pool that refilled itself in some way and was then fed into the troughs.

 

A row of iron cages stretched along the left wall and his gut clenched at the sight of the elves trapped in them. Despite that the cavern was eerily quiet. Phantom sounds and smells assaulted his mind as he flashed back to the times in angband where similar sights greeted him. The all to familiar smell of damp stone and unwashed bodies made his stomach roll uncomfortably. Gritting his teeth he called for his uncle’s voice allowing his soothing tones to call him back to help him keep focused and present for Aeril.

 

Looking to his right he was dismayed to see six other openings he assumed to be tunnels that led to other exits from under the mountain. Or to rooms he did not wish to think of. The center of the cavern was where the bulk of activity seemed to be. Mulling about were more Fea Mimickers than he could count. Being shoved forward he walked slowly down a steep set of stairs eyes taking in every detail he could manage. Beyond the flat surface in the middle was a sharp drop off to what he assumed to be an underground river judging by the rush of water. The only loud sound in the place. The very center had a massive sigil carved into the ground. Four staffs were embedded into the rock each one topped with a smooth orange stone he did not recognize. Within the circle these staffs formed stood three Maiar cloaked in plain gray robes. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Laucro dropped their lead rope and stretched moving off to join the group in the middle. Kahut shoved Maedhros to the right toward the other tunnels that branched off from the cavern.

 

Aeril had not moved since they had entered the room. She no longer did her deep breathing. She did not quiver in fright. He glanced down at her worried she was lost in another panic attack. She had turned her face into his tunic and had shut her eyes tightly. But she was breathing normally. She was keeping to the visual calming technique. His heart filled with pride and love for her. She was using what he had taught her so well. She was braving this far better than he was. His insides were a mess of panic and terror. His mind was struggling to maintain clear thought. His uncle’s voice and his fear for the little bundle in his arms the only things keeping him from falling completely into the memories of his past.

 

Kahut directed them to the farthest opening the one nearest the edge that dropped off to the river below. This tunnel had plenty of space for them to stand up yet was still narrow enough that they were forced to walk one in front of the other. And once again was dark as a moonless night. No room to fight. Or run. Reaching around him Kahut placed a hand on the something and whispered a word that sent a shock of ice down Maedhros spine. It was a word in a language he had desperately wished to never hear again. He was beginning to feel sick and dizzy from the realization of what these creatures might be planning. And what his kind hearted little elfling would suffer should he not find a way to escape. The whisper of metal on stone made it clear the word had opened a door before them. Shoved inside the room was again pitch black. Using his other senses he could feel the room was a fairly decent size. A trick he picked up in angband being able to sense a room without seeing it. The sound of chains made his blood run cold. Kahut shoved him again and he was placed face first against a wall. His bonds were cut and immediately replaced with painfully familiar cuffs around his wrists. Aeril whimpered as her bonds were cut and Kahut’s chuckles sounded dully in the room.

 

“Fear not young one. You are where you belong. You will aid us in ushering in our new age. Our Lord will return and unleash his vengeance upon this little paradise. And we will once again cast shadows and fear upon the world.” He caressed her hair chuckling as she moved her head from his touch he clasped cuffs around her wrists and stepped back. “Your chains allow you to reach one another and move to either side of the room. They do not reach even halfway to the door. Sleep well over the next days. Food and water will be brought when we deem it necessary. Until then try not to lose your mind. We have many ways of keeping you sedated should you grow to loud. Our Maiar prefer quiet for their workings.”

 

Maedhros seethed at the cuffs on her. “She is but a young elfling what possible reason have you to restrain her so cruelly.” His words were quiet and laced with venom. “Release her bonds surely there is nothing she could possibly do to be of a threat to you.” She remained cuddled in his arms their chains at least making it far easier to embrace her better putting pressure on the points that would help her feel more secure.

 

“I do not rise to baits so easily elf. Your keeper, however, will not tolerate your ire. Keep your tongue for your sake. And for the child’s. We do not need her completely unharmed to achieve our goal. Do not forget that. Sakrol rather enjoys hearing the young ones scream. We have others to entertain him but he will be your keeper for the duration of your stay. Do try not to upset him will you?” With those words he closed the door. Leaving both of them in the total quiet and darkness of their cell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
